Shadow Sky
by ninamum itha
Summary: Masalah perjodohan yang hampir mengacaukan segalanya. Apa yang di lakukan Kyuhyun dan Ilwoo agar orang tua dan dua kakak beradik kebangsaan China itu tidak salah paham. Chapter 11   . RnR?
1. Chapter 1

"_Di suatu pertemuan, datang dan bergemuruh jauh dalam jiwa."_

.

.

.

Ninamum Itha present

.

.

.

**Shadow****Sky**

.

.

.

Semua nama di sini milik mereka sendiri. Namun cerita ini murni dari pikiran saya.

.

.

.

**[Chapter 1]**

**.**

Hari ini adalah hari yang paling di benci Zhou Mi. Dia tahu kalau hari senin itu adalah hari sibuk, dan dia membencinya. Sebagai seorang pria, dia terlalu membenci banyak hal, terlebih cara pandang orang terhadapnya. Dia membencinya.

"_Gege_, aku pulang nggak bareng _gege _ya... Aku mau main di _game center_ yang baru buka itu loh" Henry menguncang pundak Zhou Mi yang sedang melamun.

Sekarang mereka berdua sedang berada di kelas Zhou Mi. Henry selalu berkunjung ke kelas Zhou Mi tiap jam istirahat. Mereka berdua adalah kakak adik.

"_Ani_, langsung pulang! Minggu depan sudah ujian semester, kau masih memikirkan _game _saja." Zhou Mi menyingkirkan tangan Henry yang sadang menggerayangi pundaknya.

"_Gege_ pelit! _Gege_ koret! Dasar tuan _crab_ jelek! Koala nggak normal!" Henry langsung berlari kabur dari kelas abangnya itu.

"Aish, belajar mengumpat dari mana dia?" Zhou Mi bertanya sendiri.

.

.

.

**[Teng-teng-teng]**

Terdengar suara bel tiga kali, menandakan saatnya pulang. Henry berjalan malas menuju kelas abangnya, mereka berdua selalu pulang bersama.

"_Gege_! Lama sekali sih"

"Sejak kapan sih kau suka membentakku?" Zhou Mi yang baru keluar kelas menatap Henry kesal sekaligus bingung.

"Sejak _gege_ tidak mengijinkan aku ke _game center_!" Henry melengos meninggalkan Zhou Mi

"Mochi basi! Kemari kau!" Zhou Mi mengejar Henry.

Zhou Mi dapat dengan mudahnya mengejar Henry, karena alasan panjang kakinya yang seperti tiang listrik itu.

"_Gege_ ngapain sih? Ngikutin film-film india? Pake narik-narik tangan aku lagi, sok romantis banget, huwee" Henry meledek Zhou Mi sejadi-jadinya.

Kedua kakak-adik berkebangsaan China itu terus beradu argumen di depan gerbang sekolah. Zhou Mi kesal karena adiknya kini bermulut cabai, sedangkan Henry kesal abangya _overprotective_.

Di tengah kerusuhan kedua kakak adik yang memiliki perbedaan tinggi yang lumayan jauh itu. Seorang _namja _yang terlihat seumuran dengan Henry menginterupsi mereka.

"Henly! kemana saja sih? Aku mencarimu tahu!"

"Ah, Kyunnie" Henry terlonjak, ia lalu menghentikan pertengkarannya dengan Zhou Mi.

"Jadi tidak?" Namja yang bernama asli Cho Kyuhyun itu bertanya pada Henry.

"_Mianhe_ Kyunnie, aku tidak boleh..." Henry terlihat menundukan kepalanya.

Kyuhyun menatap Henry bosan. Dia kesal sekali karena Henry membatalkan janjinya.

"Mianhe Kyunnie, koala jelek ini yang melarangku" Henry menunjuk Zhou Mi yang kini sedang terdiam memandangi Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun lalu mengalihkan pandangannya kepada Zhou Mi yang sedang memperhatikannya. Dia ingin tahu, orang seperti apa yang mengganggu kesenangannya.

Zhou Mi tersadar ketika pandangan mereka berdua bertemu. Merasa salah tingkah, Zhou Mi membuang pandangannya ke arah lain.

"_Hyung_-mu ternyata tinggi sekali. Ya sudah Henly, aku pergi sendiri saja." Kyuhyun langsung pergi meninggalkan dua kakak-beradik itu.

Henry menghela napas bosan. Sepertinya besok Kyuhyun akan memamerkan kaset-kaset _game _terbaru kepadanya.

"_Hyung_, ayo pulang! Tadi katanya aku gak boleh main. Mau belajar nih.."

"Ee... Ayo" Zhou Mi tergagap.

_'baru kali ini ada yang memuji tinggi badanku'_ batin Zhou Mi. Selama ini dia hal yang dia benci adalah pandangan orang tetang tinggi badannya itu, selalu saja meledeknya 'tiang' atau 'pohon' atau apa saja yang mebuatnya muak. Dan Kyuhyun, walau mungkin sebenarnya niat Kyuhyun bukan memuji Zhou Mi, tapi Zhou Mi senang karena Kyuhyun tidak mencibirnya.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun kini berada di _game center_. Senyum mengembang di bibir ranumnya kala ia sudah memperoleh beberapa kaset _game_ keluaran terbaru. Dia tidak memperdulikan tatapan kagum yang di arahkan banyak orang padanya, tentu saja karena dia bermain _game_ dan menunjukan permainan yang mengesankan.

"Aku akan memamerkannya pada henly." sebuah senyuman, tepatnya seringanian terukir indah di bibirnya.

Kyuhyun melangkahkan kakinya ringan. Hari ini _mood_-nya baik, walau sempat rusak karena Henry.

Langkahnya terhenti ketika melihat sebuah dompet berwarna coklat di hadapannya. Penasaran, dia mengambil dompet itu dan membukanya.

"Zhou Mi?"

Kyuhyun melihat kartu pelajar yang ada di dompet itu. ia merasa _familiar _dengan nama itu, Henry sering menyebut-nyebutnya.

"_Gege_-nya Henry"

Kyuhyun bergumam waktu melihat foto di dompet itu. Terlihat Zhou Mi sedang ber-_pose_ narsis dengan topi hitam dan sebuah _lollipop_ di tempelkan di pipinya.

Setelah melihat jam tangannya, Kyuhyun berniat mengembalikan dompet Zhou Mi besok. Hari sudah malam, jam makan malam pun sudah lewat. Ia terlalu terlena di tempat _game _tadi.

.

.

.

Henry memutar bola matanya melihat abangnya yang seperti kehilangan nyawanya. Sekarang dia tengah belajar, tapi Zhou Mi merusuh.

"Mochi, _please_ jangan sembunyikan dompetku~" Zhou Mi berlutut pada Henry yang sedang fokus belajar.

"Aku tidak tahu _gege _jelek! Pelit! Koret sih, hilang tuh dompetmu"

"Arghh, _appa_ baru akan mengirimi uang bulanan dua minggu lagikan?"

"Derita _gege_," Henry menyudahi belajarnya. Ia merasa sia-sia kalau terus di ganggu.

Zhou Mi meracau frustasi. Sisa uang bulanannya lenyap tak bersisa. Zhou Mi mungkin hanya bisa gigit jari selama dua minggu ke depan.

"Jatuh, lupa atau di curi? Sayang sekali uang itu" Zhou Mi melangkah ke dapur untuk mengambil minum, segelas air putih mungkin dapat menyegarkan pikirannya.

Zhou Mi sudah menenggak habis seluruh air di gelasnya. Ia mencoba kembali menelusuri kejadian yang di alaminya tadi. Siapa tahu, ia ingat di mana dompetnya hilang.

"Tadi pulang sama Henry, lewat Komplek Krissan Lalu... Arrgh"

Zhou Mi benar-benar tidak bisa mengingat di mana dompetnya jatuh. Akhirnya, ia menyerah tentang dompetnya.

"Hmm... Kyunnie..."

Bukan mengingat dimana dompetnya jatuh, Zhou Mi malah mengingat Kyuhyun. Sepertinya ia mulai tertarik dengan Kyuhyun.

_"hyung-mu ternyata tinggi sekali. Ya sudah Henly, aku pergi sendiri saja"_

Baru kali ini Zhou Mi merasa bersyukur atas tinggi badanya itu. Selama ini ia menganggap itu adalah kutukan.

_"Hyung-mu ternyata tinggi sekali. Ya sudah Henly, aku pergi sendiri saja"_

kata-kata Kyuhyun bagaikan sebuah kaset yang terus berputar-putar di kepala Zhou Mi.

"Henly" Zhou Mi mengingat nama panggilan yang Kyuhyun berikan untuk _dongsaeng-_nya. " Manis sekali"

_"Hyung-mu itu ternyata tinggi sekali. Ya sudah Henly, aku pergi sendiri saja"_

Zhou Mi mulai merasa risih dengan perkataan Kyuhyun yang terus saja berulang. Dia mulai merasa _stress_ dengan suara itu, suara yang murni, tanpa ada penghinaan di setiap katanya.

"Arrgh! Mengganggu saja"

Zhou Mi lalu meletakan gelasnya ke meja dapur dengan kasar. Antara kesal dan senang. Satu hal, dia benci ketika dia mulai _stress_ memikirkan orang lain. Baginya, tak ada gunanya memikirkan orang, hanya membuang waktu.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya Kyuhyun berangkat sekolah seperti biasanya. Karena jarak yang tidak terlalu jauh, dia hanya perlu jalan kaki untuk kesekolah.

Sampai di sekolah, Kyuhyun langsung masuk ke kelasnya. Dia duduk di kelas sebelas-satu, sekelas dengan Henry.

"Henry Lau kemana?" Kyuhyun bertanya dengan teman sekelasnya.

"Belum datang."

Kyuhyun menganggkat kedua bahunya. 'mungkin _akan terlambat'_ pikirnya. Jadi ia langsung mengambil posisi duduk di bangkunya.

Waktu berlalu begitu cepat. Tidak terasa sudah waktunya pelajaran pertama di mulai. Kyuhyun hanya menatap pintu kelas dengan penasaran, pasalnya Henry belum juga datang.

Sepuluh menit berlalu, seorang guru masuk kedalam kelas. Henry tak kunjung datang. Pada akhirnya Kyuhyun mengambil kesimpulan _'Henry tidak sekolah'_.

"Selamat pagi semua" seorang guru dengan rambut klimis menyapa murid-muridnya.

"Zhou Mi... Ada di kelas tidak yah? Aku ingin mengembalikan ini" Kyuhyun menatap dompet coklat yang kini ada di genggamannya.

.

.

.

Bel sekolah berbunyi dua kali, pertanda jam istirahat. Kyuhyun bergegas pergi ke kelas duabelas-satu, kelas Zhou Mi.

Kyuhyun sudah sampai di kelas Zhou Mi. Dia lalu mengedarkan pandangannya untuk mencari Zhou Mi, tak sulit karena tinggi badan Zhou Mi yang cukup mencolok.

Zhou Mi sedang membaca-baca buku pelajarannya. Ia memang selalu seperti itu, ia tidak berniat pergi ke kantin kalau tidak lapar, terlebih uang yang di milikinya pas-pasan (ngerampok Henry tadi pagi).

Zhou Mi sedang asik dengan bukunya, sampai ia merasa tergganggu dengan orang yang bediri di depan mejanya.

Kyuhyun tidak langsung memanggil Zhou Mi karena terlihat sedang serius. Ia memutuskan untuk berdiri di depan meja Zhou Mi saja.

Merasa di perhatikan, Zhou Mi lalu menolehkan kepalanya. Dia lumayan terkejut waktu melihat Kyuhyun sedang berdiri di depannya sambil menjalin jari-jarinya.

"Zhou Mi_ sunbae_, Kenapa Henly tidak masuk?" Kyuhyun agak bingung mau memanggil Zhou Mi dengan sebutan _'hyung'_ atau _'gege'_ atau _'sunbae'_ karena bisa di bilang ini pertama kalinya ia berbicara langsung dengan Zhou Mi.

Zhou Mi terpaku menatap Kyuhyun. Orang yang sedari malam mengganggu pikirannya, bahkan mimpinya. Terlebih sebutan _'hyung'_ yang terkesan akrab baginya.

"_Hyung?_" Kyuhyun memanggil Zhou Mi dari alam imajinasinya.

"Eh, kenapa Mochi? Mungkin di kantin"

Kyuhyun terlihat berfikir sebentar. "Dia bahkan tidak masuk sekolah _hyung_..." Kyuhyun mulai terbiasa memanggil Zhou Mi.

Zhou Mi terdiam sesaat, tidak masuk sekolah, tadi pagi dia ijin pada Zhou Mi ingin berangkat bersama Kyuhyun.

Giliran Zhou Mi terlihat bingung. "Bukannya dia berangkat sekolah bersamamu?"

Kyuhyun mengernyitkan keningnya. Ia berfikir Henry pasti sudah berbohong pada Zhou Mi. Dengan kata lain, Henry membolos.

"_Ani_" Kyuhyun menggeleng antusias, rambut hitamnya bergerak tak beraturan. "Oh iya, ini" Kyuhyun menyerahkan sebuah dompet berwarna coklat kepada Zhou Mi.

Zhou Mi lalu mengalihkan pandangannya dari Kyuhyun dan lalu melihat dompet yang di serahkan Kyuhyun.

"Dompetku!"

"Seharusnya _sunbae_ lebih hati-hati" Kyuhyun memperingati.

Zhou Mi terdiam menatap Kyuhyun yang masih setia dengan posisi berdirinya itu. Senang, tentu saja, karena dompetnya sudah kembali. Tapi sekali lagi Zhou Mi merasa di hargai, karena bukannya mencibir kecerobohannya, Kyuhyun justru menasehatinya.

"_Gomawo_," Zhou Mi berkata singkat.

"_Cheonmaneyo_, aku pergi dulu" Kyuhyun membungkuk sebentar dan lalu melangkahkan kakinya pergi.

Sepeninggal Kyuhyun, Zhou Mi hanya diam menatapi dompetnya. Dia senang dompetnya hilang, jadi dia dapat bertemu lagi dengan Kyuhyun.

"Kenapa senang bertemu dengannya?" Zhou Mi bertanya pada udara kosong di hadapannya. Dia mencoba menampik segala rasa senang yang di rasakannya.

"Hei tiang listrik! Bungkukan sedikit badanmu itu! Aku ingin lihat papan tulis nih..." Seorang murid _yeoja_ yang duduk di belakang Zhou Mi berseru.

Zhou Mi berdecak sebal dengan ocehan yeoja bawel di belakangnya. "Kenapa tidak suruh aku duduk di belakang?"

"Aku lebih suka kau langsung lulus, agar tidak perlu menjajakan kaki kayumu itu di sekolah ini." _Yeoja_ itu mejawab sengit.

Zhou Mi hampir saja menampar yeoja bawel itu. Tapi dia sadar diri bahwasannya lawannya seorang _yeoja_, kalau tidak.

"Terserah" Zhou Mi memilih jalan pasrah. Seluruh dunia juga tahu, bila berperang kata-kata dengan _yeoja_, sudah pasti tak akan menang.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun berjalan cepat menuju kelas. Sampai di kelas di langsung menenggelamkan wajahnya di lipatan tangannya.

"Zhou Mi-_sunbae_... Rajin belajar, tidak seperti Henly," Kyuhyun ingat betul waktu dia datang ke kelas Zhou Mi, Zhou Mi terlihat membaca buku.

"Sopan, tidak galak, tidak seperti yang Henly ceritakan," Kyuhyun sibuk bermonolog.

"Zhou Mi. Tapi kenapa rasanya cepat sekali?" Kyuhyun meraba dadanya yang kini berdebar cepat.

"Tapi kemana si Henly ya? Kenapa bilang berangkat bersamaku?"

Karena sibuk bermonolog, Kyuhyun sampai tidak mendengar suara bel masuk kelas. Seorang guru juga sudah masuk.

"Cho, ada guru." Teman sekelasnya memperingatkan Kyuhyun.

"Eh?"

.

.

.

Akhirnya jam pelajaram selesai. Kyuhyun sedang membereskan peralatan sekolahnya dengan lamban. Ia sengaja mengulur waktu agar tidak bertemu kakak-kakak kelasnya yang centil.

Merasa sudah sepi, Kyuhyun lalu melangkahkan kakinya keluar kelas. Tapi langkahnya terhenti ketika melihat Zhou Mi masuk ke kelasnya.

"Zhou Eh-_ sunbae_..."

Dari raut wajah Zhou Mi, terlihat betul ia sedang khawatir. Tapi setelah melihat Kyuhyun wajahnya berubah lega.

"Kenapa kau belum pulang?"

Zhou Mi kini berdiri di depan kelas, sedangkan Kyuhyun di barisan meja belakang.

"A-aku..." Kyuhyun bingung mau menjawab apa, ia juga cukup heran dengan ke datangan Zhou Mi. "_Sunbae _ ngapain kesini?"

Zhou Mi terdiam, ia juga tidak tahu kenapa malah datang ke kelas Kyuhyun. Sedari bel pulang sekolah Zhou Mi memang menunggu Kyuhyun di depan gerbang sekolah, sekali lagi ia bingung, apa alasannya ia menunggui Kyuhyun di gerbang.

"A-aku hanya... Mencari Henry." Akhirnya Zhou Mi menemukan alasan yang tepat.

Sebersit rasa kecewa datang kala mendengar alasan Zhou Mi. Tapi ia langsung menampiknya, wajar saja Zhou Mi mencari Henry. Sepertinya Kyuhyun mulai tertarik pada Zhou Mi, walau sepertinya ia belum menyadarinya.

"Henry tidak masuk _sunbae_," Kyuhyun lalu melangkahkan kakinya keluar kelas.

"Kyuhyun!"

Zhou Mi lalu menyusul Kyuhyun yang sudah mendahuluinya. Entah kenapa, rasanya ia ingin bersama dengan Kyuhyun lebih lama lagi.

"Kenapa _sunbae_?" Kyuhyun bertanya bingung.

Zhou Mi bingung ingin memberikan alasan apa. Pasalnya, bibirnya terasa bergerak sendiri saat memanggil Kyuhyun.

"_Sunbae_?" Kyuhyun mengibaskan tangannya di depan wajah Zhou Mi.

Bukan malah menjawab, Zhou Mi justru masuk ke dalam imajinasinya. Ia memperhatikan wajah cantik Kyuhyun dengan seksama. Mulai dari poninya yang panjang, hidungnya, sampai...bibirnya.

Zhou Mi benar-benar terjurumus dalam keindahan wajah Kyuhyun. Ia tidak menyangka, selain baik, Kyuhyun juga memiliki wajah yang begitu manis.

"Ayo pulang! Mungkin Henry ada di rumah" Kyuhyun menarik tangan Zhou Mi, membuatnya tersadar dari lamunannya.

"Eh?"

.

.

.

Mereka berdua kini berjalan beringan. Kyuhyun masih menarik tangan Zhou Mi. Dia berpikir kalau Zhou Mi akan tertinggal bila saja ia melepaskan gandengannya.

"_Sunbae_, kenapa Henry tidak masuk kau tidak tahu?" Kyuhyun bertanya pada Zhou Mi yang sedang mati-matian menahan kegagapannya karena Kyuhyun yang sedari tadi menggandengnya.

"Aku tidak tahu"

Kyuhyun hanya menganguk mendengar jawaban Zhou Mi. Suasana mulai terasa senyap ketika mereka berdua sudah masuk komplek perumahan Zhou Mi dan Henry yang hanya berbeda beberapa blok dengan rumahnya.

Di persimpangan jalan, Kyuhyun mengehentikan langkahnya, dan menoleh kebelakang, walau tidak melepaskan genggaman tangannya.

**Duagh**

Suara yang di hasilkan dari perpaduan wajah Kyuhyun dan dada bidang Zhou Mi. Karena Kyuhyun menghetikan langkahnya dengan tiba-tiba, Zhou Mi jadi menabrak Kyuhyun.

"Aduh!" Kyuhyun memegangi hidungnya yang sudah pasti mendapat hantaman paling keras.

"Cho! _Gwenchanayo_?" Zhou Mi sedikit menunduk agar dapat melihat wajah Kyuhyun.

"Sakit _sunbae_! Kenapa nabrak aku sih?" Kyuhyun meracau kesal sambil menutupi hidungnya yang mungkin sudah memerah.

"Kau yang berhenti tiba-tiba"

Zhou Mi lalu melepaskan tangan Kyuhyun yang sedang menutupi hidungnya dengan tangan kanannya, karena tangan kirinya masih di genggam oleh Kyuhyun.

Zhou Mi memperhatikan hidung Kyuhyun yang memerah, bukan hanya hidung, bahkan sampai ke pipinya. Zhou Mi heran sendiri melihatnya _'apa separah itu?_'.

Posisi mereka sudah bisa di bilang cukup _intens_, bagaimana tidak. Kedua pasang tangan mereka saling menggengam dan dengan wajah yang hanya menyisakan beberapa centi itu.

Sekali lagi, Zhou Mi terpesona dengan wajah Kyuhyun. Ingin sekali dia menghentikan waktu saat itu, agar membuatnya bisa lebih lama lagi memandangi wajah Kyuhyun.

"_Sunbae_! Kita di liatin"

Zhou Mi reflek melepaskan segala hubungan fisik dengan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun sendiri hanya memandangi Zhou Mi dengan tatapan bingung.

"Kenapa berhenti mendadak tadi?" Zhou Mi bertanya dengan nada tenang, walau jatungnya terus berdetak dengan cepat.

"Anou, aku lupa jalannya" Kyuhyun menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal itu.

"Lewat sini!" Zhou Mi menujuk belokan sebelah kiri mereka.

Kebalikan, sekarang Zhou Mi yang menggandeng tangan Kyuhyun. Terlepas dari sadar atau tidaknya Zhou Mi melakukan hal itu, Kyuhyun merasakan debaran halus dari dadanya.

.

.

.

Zhou Mi dan Kyuhyun kini sudah berada di depan rumah Zhou-Ry. Melihat lampu teras rumah yang belum di nyalakan, Zhou Mi dan Kyuhyun yakin Henry belum pulang.

"Kemana si Mochi basi itu?" Zhou Mi menggaruk kepala belakangnya frustasi.

Kini mereka berdua sedang berjalan menuju pintu rumah Zhou-Ry.

"_Sunbae_ khawatir sekali," Kyuhyun bertanya dengan nada antara tanya dan kesal.

Kyuhyun kesal sekali melihat perhatian Zhou Mi pada Henry yang (menurutnya) berlebihan itu. Dia sendiri pulang semalam apapun tidak akan ada yang mengkhawatirkannya. Umma dan _appa_-nya memang selalu pulang larut malam, tapi masih ada kakaknya Cho Ara dan sama perhatiannya, namun Ara selalu sibuk dengan masalah kuliahya.

"Mochi itu manja sekali, aku di wanti-wanti oleh umma dan appa untuk menjaganya. Aku agak kesal karena sikap manjanya itu, tapi mau bagaimana lagi?" Zhou Mi berkata panjang lebar. Bisa di bilang baru kali ini dia mengeluh pada orang lain selain keluarganya.

_'jadi Zhou Mi tidak suka anak manja ya?'_ batin Kyuhyun. _'aku manja nggak sih?'_ Kyuhyun terus bergulat dengan pikirannya sampai mereka kini sudah berada di dalam kediaman Zhou Mi.

"_Sunbae_, bisa lepas tidak? Tanganku sudah berkeringat nih..."

"Eh?" Zhou Mi langsung melepaskan kontak fisik mereka. Saking nyamannya, ia sampai lupa melepaskan genggaman hangat itu.

"Kau tunggu saja, mungkin sebentar lagi si Mochi pulang" Zhou Mi lalu melengos pergi ke kamarnya.

Kyuhyun mengangguk mengerti. Dia lalu mendudukan dirinya di sofa di depan teve.

Sepeninggal Zhou Mi, Kyuhyun hanya memperhatikan ruangan itu dengan seksama. Dia juga melihat banyak figura foto di ruangan itu, banyak sekali foto, terlebih foto-foto Henry.

Merasa bosan memperhatikan salah satu dari ruangan rumah kecil itu, Kyuhyun lalu mengambil remote teve yang ada di selipan sofa yang ia duduki kini.

"Ingin nonton drama," Kyuhyun bergumam sendiri. Dia kini sedang sibuk mengganti _channel_ teve.

"Ah, _princess hour_?" aku belum pernah nonton.

Akhirnya Kyuhyun mejatuhkan pilihannya pada drama _princess hour_. Dia memperhatikan setiap adegannya, kadang kala ia terdiam ketika percakapan dalam drama itu mulai serius.

Saat itu, Zhou Mi keluar dengan wajah segarnya. Ia telah mandi dan mengganti pakaian sekolahnya. Sebenarnya ia berniat menyuruh Kyuhyun mandi juga. Tapi ia urungkan niatnya itu, karena ia merasa itu janggal _'menyuruh teman adiknya mandi'_, sangat janggal.

Zhou Mi berjalan ke dapur, ia menuangkan segelas air putih untuk Kyuhyun. Agak aneh juga bila ia tidak menyuguhkan apapun kepada tamunya (tidak sengaja).

"Cho!" Zhou Mi menyodorkan gelas berisi air putih yang di bawanya dari dapur.

Sepertinya Zhou Mi harus di ajari tata krama menjamu tamu (walau tidak formal).

Kyuhyun tidak menghiraukan Zhou Mi yang kini tengah menyodorkan gelas air putih itu kepadanya. Menurutnya adegan drama kali ini cukup menarik dan mendebarkan.

"Cho?" Zhou Mi memanggil Kyuhyun sekali lagi.

Kyuhyun masih menatap layar teve itu, sampai tidak menghiraukan Zhou Mi.

Merasa di hiraukan, Zhou Mi lalu menaruh gelas air itu di meja di depan sofa. Setelah itu, Zhou Mi mendudukan dirinya di samping Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun sebenarnya menyadari kehadiran Zhou Mi, tapi dia terlalu asyik dengan adegan Shin dan Cakyeong di teve.

_"Aku pernah membaca sebuah buku. buku itu mengatakan bahwa dalam periode duaratus juta tahun kedepan, kita akan kembali mengalami hal ini." Shin membelai rambut Cakyeong mesra_

_"Maksudmu?" Cakyeong mulai penasaran._

_"Kau bodoh sekali! Dalam duaratus juta tahun ke depan, kita akan bertemu lagi, dalam keadaan sama, kau yang bodoh bertemu denganku yang seorang pangeran, mengerti?"_

_"Begitu ya..." Cakyeong mengangguk paham._

_"Jadi, apa yang kau harapkan?" Shin bertanya sambil memandang bentangan bintang di hadapannya, mereka berdua kini duduk di sebuah bangku di sebuah bukit dekat istana._

_"Aku ingin, menikmati saat-saat ini" Cakyeong memandang langit dengan pandangan menerawang. "Saat bersama dengan pangeran, saat berdua..."_

Baik Zhou Mi dan Kyuhyun tidak ada yang mengeluarkan suara. Mereka berdua sungguh terbuai dalam _scene_ dramatis drama itu. Apa lagi saat Cakyeong menyatakan keinginannya yang tidak muluk itu, keinginan agar menikmati saat bersama, saat berdua.

Zhou Mi melirik Kyuhyun Yang sedang Fokus menonton, entah kenapa Zhou Mi kini sangat ingin merangkul bahu Kyuhyun. Sama seperti_ scene_ film drama itu.

_"Kenapa kau tidak berharap untuk masa yang akan datang? Kenapa kau justru berharap untuk hari ini? Bukankah itu melenceng dari pertanyaanku?" Shin bertanya bertubi, dia bingung dengan jawaban putri cantiknya itu._

_"Karena duaratus juta tahun itu lama idiot! Bukankah kita tetap akan bertemu lagi saat itu? Dan saat bersamamu... Akan kembali terulang..." Cakyeong menatap dalam mata shin._

Zhou Mi mulai gelisah di tempat duduknya. Adegan dalam drama itu terlalu menyilaukan baginya. Zhou Mi sekali lagi melirik Kyuhyun yang sekarang sedang menggigit bibir bawahnya. Tindakan yang membuat Zhou Mi terus bergeliat gelisah.

"_Sunbae_, bisa diam tidak sih?" Kyuhyun merasa terganggu dengan kegelisahan Zhou Mi.

"Ganti saja! Ini tontonan orang dewasa." Zhou Mi hendak merebut remote teve yang di pegang Kyuhyun.

"Tidak mau! Aku sudah cukup umur untuk ini" Kyuhyun menepis tangan Zhou Mi. "Aku masih mau lih…" Kyuhyun mengehentikan acara rebutan remote tevenya, kala ia melihat adegan ciuman drama tersebut.

Susah payah Zhou Mi menelan salivanya ketika melihat adegan itu. Bukan karena dia 'norak' atau 'awam' dengan adegan seperti itu, tapi bila menontonya berdua saja dengan Kyuhyun, terasa berat dan sulit sekali.

"Waah... Romantis sekaali," Kyuhyun berdecak kagum melihat adegan ciuman yang hanya berdurasi tiga detik itu. "Rasanya seperti apa sih?" Kyuhyun lalu mengusap-usap bibir bawahnya, mencoba menerka rasanya berciuman.

Kegiatan Kyuhyun ini tentu saja membuat Zhou Mi tambah 'gelisah', tapi sungguh demi semua koleksi kaset _game_-nya, dia tidak berniat mengganggu otak Zhou Mi.

"Kyuhyun-_ah_, hentikan itu!"

"Apanya?" Kyuhyun bingung. Tentu saja, dia hanya duduk diam.

Pertahanan Zhou Mi Luntur seketika. Kyuhyun sangat manis, seperti gula-gula di taman bermain. Tanpa persetujuan, Zhou Mi meraih pundak Kyuhyun dan merengkuhnya protektif.

"_Sunbae_?" Kyuhyun bingung dengan yang di lakukan Zhou Mi.

"_Wae_?" Zhou Mi mendekatkan wajahnya.

"Aku lapar~" Kyuhyun merengek manja. Zhou Mi mengkeret.

Zhou Mi melepaskan cengkraman tangannya dari pundak Kyuhyun. Ia lalu pergi ke dapur. Memasak sesuatu.

Kyuhyun menatap kepergian Zhou Mi bahagia. Makan. Dari tadi ia menahannya, niatnya menunggu Henry, tapi belum pulang.

"Zhou kenapa sih tadi, pundakku... Ada yang salah?" Kyuhyun menatap kedua bagian pundaknya bergantian. Kyuhyun berpikir. "Tadi aku manja sama Zhou! Aduuh, Zhou kan tidak suka..." Kyuhyun mengkeret.

.

.

.

Setelah lama di dapur. Zhou Mi akhirnya keluar dengan membawa semangkuk besar mixian, makanan khas China.

Kyuhyun bertepuk tangan antusias waktu Zhou Mi menghidangkan semangkuk mixian itu di meja di depan sofa.

"Woow... Kelihatannya enak, tapi ini apa?" Kyuhyun menunjuk mangkuk yang di hidangkan Zhou Mi.

"Mixian, makanan khas negri China"

"Bukan, tapi ini," Kyuhyun menunjuk salah satu komposisi di mangkuk itu.

"Sayur, masa tidak tahu..." Zhou Mi lalu mendudukan dirinya di sofa.

"tapi aku tidak su-" Kyuhyun menggantungkan kalimatnya. Dia sudah bertekad untuk tidak menjadi anak manja. "M-maksudku, aku tidak pernah lihat..." Kyuhyun menjawab asal.

"Kau tidak pernah lihat sayur?" tanya Zhou Mi heran.

"Pernah, tapi aku cuma kaget" lagi-lagi Kyuhyun menjawab asal.

"Kau kaget lihat sayur?" Zhou Mi tambah heran.

Kyuhyun menggeleng. Dia sudah tidak tahu harus menjawab apa lagi. Semua jawabannya pasti terasa janggal, lagipula dia tidak bisa berbohong. *manisnyaaa

"Ya sudah, aku mau mencari Henry dulu. Harus habiskan!" Zhou Mi lalu beranjak dari sofa dan melenggang ke pintu.

Kyuhyun menghela napas berat. Seperti habis di suruh makan racun. Kyuhyun berencana membuang semua sayurnya di tong sampah, tapi ia takut jika saja Zhou Mi menemukan semua sayur itu dan lalu memarahinya. Satu hal yang Kyuhyun paling takutkan adalah Zhou Mi menganggapnya 'anak manja'.

"Kyuhyun-_ah_!" Zhou Mi menyembulkan kepalanya dari pintu.

Mendengarnya, Kyuhyun reflek menoleh kebelakang.

"Zhou, eh _sunbae_?"

"Kau ada urusan dengan Henry bukan? Tunggu saja. Kalau kemalaman, aku akan mengantarmu pulang"

Kyuhyun mengangguk paham. Setelah itu Zhou Mi langsung menghilang dari balik pintu.

"Sekarang waktunya bertarung" Kyuhyun menatap lemas mangkuk mixian di hadapannya.

Selang satu menit, Kyuhyun sudah mulai memasukan sayuran dengan paksa ke mulutnya. Baginya ini adalah pengorbanan agar tidak di anggap manja oleh Zhou Mi. Kyuhyun tidak rela Zhou Mi jengkel karena pribadinya yang manja. Singkat kata, Kyuhyun tidak mau manja seperti Henry.

**Cklek**

Mendengar suara pintu, Kyuhyun reflek menoleh kebelakang. Ia ternganga waktu melihat Henry dan Zhou Mi sudah masuk ke dalam rumah. "Pe-pencarian kilat" Kyuhyun bergumam.

"Aduhh _gege_... Ampuun, sakit nih"

Terlihat Henry memegangi kepalanya yang sepertinya habis di jitak Zhou Mi.

Henry lalu melengos kabur ke kamarnya. Dia tidak menghiraukan tepatnya tidak menyadari Kyuhyun sedang memperhatikannya.

**cklek**

terdengar suara pintu terkunci. Henry mengunci pintu kamarnya.

**Cklek, buagh**

Pintu kamar Henry kembali terbuka dengan kasarnya. Ia lalu berlari keluar dan menghampiri Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun dan Zhou Mi terdiam melihat kelakuan aneh Henry.

"Kyunnie!" Henry langsung memeluk Kyuhyun yang masih belum begitu bisa menerka apa yang terjadi.

"Eh? Henly," Kyuhyun diam dan tidak membalas pelukan Henry.

"Kyunnie, aku di marahi _gege_... Huweee _gege_ jahaaaat!" Henry mengeratkan pelukannya. Ia seperti sedang mengadukan ayahnya kepada ibunya.

Zhou Mi _sweatdrope_ melihat kelakuan terlalu manja adiknya itu. Niat menjitak Henry hilang seketika.

"Se-sesak, Henly" Kyuhyun mulai kesulitan bernapas.

Zhou Mi mendengar keluhan Kyuhyun. Ia lalu melepaskan pelukan dua bocah itu.

"Huwaaaa! Aku gak mau pisah sama Kyunnie!" Henry berteriak sejadi-jadinya. Membuat Zhou Mi kembali ingin mejitak Henry.

Keributan terjadi di kediaman Zhou Mi dan Henry. sepertinya, Henry akan mendapat banyak benjolan di kepalanya.

.

.

.

Keributan sudah meredam. Sudah saatnya Kyuhyun pulang. Henry bersikeras ingin ikut mengantar Kyuhyun, tapi Zhou Mi kembali menjitak kepalanya.

**.**

.

.

**[Di perjalanan pulang]**

"_Sunbae, gomawo_ untuk mixiannya ya..."

"_Ne_" Zhou Mi menjawab singkat. "Rumahmu di komplek mana?"

"Nowon"

"_Kajja!_ Sudah malam." Zhou Mi lalu menggengam tangan Kyuhyun agar mengikuti langkah panjangnya.

Sedangkan Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun tersenyum dalam perjalanannya. Hari ini sepertinya lebih menyenangkan dari pada kemarin.

.

.

.

Sementara di rumah Zhou-Ry.

"Arrgh, ternyata Kyuhyun medapatkan _game_ itu. Tadi aku lihat sudah _sold out_ semuanya" Henry mengacak rambutnya frustasi. "Eh, ini mixian siapa? Masa Kyuhyun, masa dia makan sayur?" Henry menatap mangkuk mixian yang tersisa sedikit.

"Apa _gege_ ya?" Henry mencoba menerka segala kemungkinan konsumen mixian itu.

.

.

.

**[To be Countinued]**

***fuiih**

Gimana? Lanjut?

Review yaaaaaah…

Kalo review Nina fast update, kalo 'mungkinkah?, ntaran, (lagi macet) he..he…

Sekali lagi REVIEW ^^


	2. Chapter 2

"_Dari balik langit, aku berharap"_

.

.

.

**Shadow Sky**

.

.

.

Semua nama di sini milik mereka sendiri. Namun cerita ini murni dari pikiran saya.

.

.

.

**[Chapter 2]**

.

Zhou Mi melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke dalam rumahnya. Ia telah kembali dari mengantar Kyuhyun.

"Mochi basi itu sudah tidur ya..." Zhou Mi menebak-nebak asal karena ruang tamunya tidak terlihat rusuh.

Karena merasa lelah, Zhou Mi langsung mengunci pintu rumahnya dan lalu melangkah cepat menuju kamarnya.

Henry baru saja selesai mencuci piring. Melihat abangnya sudah pulang, Henry langsung menghampiri abangnya itu.

"_Gege!_"

"Huwaaa!" Zhou Mi berteriak histeris.

"Woi! _Gege_ lebay," Henry mulai biasa mencela-cela Abangnya. "Kyunnie?" Henry bertanya penasaran.

"Mau aku jitak lagi ya?" Zhou Mi mau menghindar dari segala pertanyaan Henry tentang Kyuhyun.

"Ish, barbar. _Gege_, Kyunnie kok main ke rumah kita?" Henry bertanya antusias.

"Kenapa kau malah pergi ke _game center _itu? Dari mana kau belajar berbohong?" Bukan menjawab, Zhou Mi malah membahas soal bolosnya Henry.

"Kenapa _gege_ yang antar Kyunnie pulang? Bukan aku, Kyunnie itu temanku tauk!" Henry juga tidak menghiraukan pertanyaan Zhou Mi.

"Kenapa Kau pulang malam sekali? Mauku adukan ke _appa_ dan _umma_?" Zhou Mi berusaha melengos dari berondongan pertanyaan Henry dengan cara balik bertanya.

Pertanyaan bagus dari Zhou Mi yang mampu membungkam Henry seketika. Pertanyaan yang lebih terdengar sebagai sebuah ancaman mematikan.

Merasa menang, Zhou Mi lalu meraih Kenop pintu, namun Henry menahannya dengan pertanyaan yang sama mematikannya.

"Mixian siapa _Ge_? _Gege_-kan tidak bisa memasak?" Henry menatap Zhou Mi tajam.

"Temanmu Cho itu."

"Kyunnie tidak bisa masak, apalagi masakan China" Henry sukses membuat Zhou Mi bungkam Sesaat.

"Pasti _gege_ yang masak." Henry menebak tepat sasaran. "Berarti selama ini tidak bisa masak itu cuma tipu muslihat _gege_, biar gak dapat giliran masak, iyakan?" Lagi-lagi Henry menebak tepat sasaran.

Kedok tidak bisa memasak Zhou Mi kini sudah terbongkar. Bagi Henry, itu adalah suatu fakta yang menyenangkan, namun bagi Zhou Mi, itu adalah sebuah Kutukan.

"Aku Mengantuk" Zhou Mi langsug memutar Kenop pintu dan masuk ke dalam kamar.

"_Gege_! Apa mixian itu Kyunnie yang makan?" Henry bertanya dari balik pintu karena Zhou Mi sudah menutup pintu kamarnya.

"_Ne_" Zhou Mi menjawab singkat dari dalam kamar.

"Aku fikir Kyunnie benci sayur..." Henry kembali menyahuti Zhou Mi dari luar kamar.

**.**

**grudug-grudug**

.

**Cklek**

.

Zhou Mi keluar dari dalam kamar. "Apa kau bilang? Jadi Cho tidak suka sayur?" Zhou Mi bertanya penasaran.

"Hmm... Ku pikir begitu, tapi ternyata tidak ya," Henry lalu membalikan badannya membelakangi Zhou Mi.

"Ja-jadi" Zhou Mi berpikir keras.

.

.

.

Hari berlalu begitu cepat. Matahari dan bulan secara bergantian menyinari rumah-rumah di setiap harinya. Dan setiap harinya pula, orang-orang melakukan kegiatan seperti biasanya.

Namun perbedaan terjadi di rumah keluarga Cho. Tidak seluruh penghuni, hanya seorang anak laki-laki bernama Cho Kyuhyun.

"_Umma_, aku berangkat dulu ya..." Kyuhyun mencium tangan ibunya.

"Kenapa sepagi ini?" Umma Kyuhyun menggenggam tangan Kyuhyun yang tadi sedang menyalaminya.

"Bukannya bagus?" Kyuhyun menatap ibunya heran.

"_Umma_! Aku membangunkan Kyu dulu ya,"

Terdengar suara wanita dari dalam rumah. Tentu saja adalah Cho Ara, kakak perempuan Kyuhyun. Sepertinya Ara tidak tahu Kyuhyun bahkan sudah tinggal berangkat sekolah.

_Umma_ Kyuhyun masih menatap Kyuhyun yang mulai gelisah. Dia heran kenapa anaknya jadi rajin seperti itu.

"Kau bahkan tidak protes karena uang bulananmu kurang Cho Kyuhyun, sangat mencurigakan" _Umma_ Kyuhyun menatap penuh selidik.

"_Umma_, pegal nih,"

_Umma _Kyuhyun lalu melepaskan genggaman tangannya. Ia lalu membiarkan anaknya pergi ke sekolah, walau sebenarnya masih ingin bertanya banyak pada Kyuhyun.

"_UMMA_! Kyu-Kyu hilang!" Ara menghampiri ibunya tergesa-gesa.

_Umma_ Kyuhyun lalu mengusap kepala Ara sayang dan berlalu meninggakan Ara yang panik di depan pintu.

"_Umma_!"

"Dia sudah berangkat" _Umma_ Kyuhyun lalu pergi ke dapur, hendak menyiapkan sarapan.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun melangkahkan kakinya ringan ke kelas. Ia sudah bertekad akan berangkat lebih pagi dari Henry. Jadi anak mandiri dan rajin adalah tekad terbesarnya saat ini, dan menurutnya Henry adalah barometer paling pas.

Kyuhyun tersenyum manis waktu melihat Henry belum datang, bahkan teman sekelasnya yang lain. Hari pertama _'chek'_.

"Henry pasti baru mau berangkat" Kyuhyun bergumam sendiri, ia merasa menang.

"Ternyata begini rasanya datang pagi."

Kyuhyun memperhatikan seluruh ruangan kelas. Dia begitu terbuai dalam ketenangan pagi itu.

"Nyaman sekali..." Kyuhyun menenggelamkan wajahnya dalam lipatan tangannya.

"Cho?"

Terdengar suara seorang murid perempuan menegur Kyuhyun, tampaknya teman sekelas.

Kyuhyun langsung mendongak, melihat siapa yang telah menganggu paginya yang tenang.

"_Wae_?" Kyuhyun bertanya datar.

"_Ani_, hanya memastikan" Murid_ yeoja_ itu lalu mendudukan dirinya di bangku di depan meja Kyuhyun.

Sepuluh menit berlalu, tapi di dalam kelas itu baru ada dua orang, Kyuhyun dan seorang murid wanita.

Kyuhyun heran sendiri melihat teman-temannya belum datang. Selama ini dia beranggapan bahwa dia adalah murid paling kesiangan.

"Eh, Kyunnie?"

Sebuah suara _familiar_ membuat Kyuhyun reflek menoleh. Henry terlihat mengusap-usap tangannya, sepertinya udara pagi ini memang cukup dingin.

Kyuhyun menatap Henry antusias. Dia sangat senang ternyata temannya sudah datang, terlepas dari niatnya, _'toh dia sudah lebih pagi'_.

Henly menatap Kyuhyun heran. Tentu saja karena alasan kehadiran Kyuhyun. Tapi dia tidak terlalu ambil pusing, karena menurutnya itu bagus.

"Mochi, kemari sebentar!" terdengar sebuah suara lagi dari luar kelas.

"Eh, kenapa?"

Henry lalu keluar kelas. Sudah pasti Zhou Mi yang memanggilnya tadi.

Badan Kyuhyun seakan membeku saat mengetahui Zhou Mi ada di luar kelasnya. Dia senang, senang sekali. Namun, dari raut wajahnya, kentara sekali Kyuhyun sedang panik.

"_Gege _males banget sih, beli sendiri ah..."

Suara Henry kini menyapa pendengaran Kyuhyun. Sepertinya Zhou Mi menyuruhnya membeli sesuatu. Kyuhyun menajamkan pendengarannya.

"Iya-iya-iya"

Suara Henry kembali terdengar. Sepertinya Zhou Mi baru saja mengancamnya _'akrab sekali' _Batin Kyuhyun. Sedikit perasaan iri menyergapnya.

Setelah itu Henry kembali ke kelas, dan Zhou Mi pun pasti sudah pergi. Henry bersungut-sungut berjalan ke mejanya, mendumalkan banyak umpatan-umpatan yang banyak di pelajari dari Kyuhyun.

"Kenapa?" Kyuhyun bertanya singkat.

"Istirahat nanti temani aku ke kelas _gege_." Henry berkata tanpa menatap Kyuhyun.

"Mau apa?" Napas Kyuhyun seakan tertahan.

"Nanti juga kau tahu"

Kyuhyun tidak berniat melanjutkan pertanyaannya. Menurutnya segala pertanyaanya akan terjawab nanti. Tapi tetap saja rasa penasaran ada di tengah-tengah perasaan bahagianya.

.

.

.

Zhou Mi sekarang sudah berada di kelasnya. Wajahnya terlihat datar seperti biasa. Dia menghiraukan banyak tatapan 'tidak suka' dari teman sekelasnya.

"Zhou Mi! Tadi Donghwa menitipkan ini" Seorang murid _namja_ menghampiri Zhou Mi.

"Donghwa? Yang mana?" Zhou Mi bertanya heran sambil melihat amplop surat yang di sodorkan temannya.

"Yang rambutnya panjang, yang suka bawa sepeda ke sekolah itu..."

"Kau yakin?"

"..."

"Ilwoo!" Zhou Mi memanggil temannya itu.

"Kau pikir aku berbohong? Untuk apa?" teman Zhou Mi a.k.a Ilwoo terlihat jengkel.

"_Arraseo_, kau sudah mengerjakan PR?" Zhou mi dan Ilwoo kemudian berjalan bersama ke meja mereka.

Bisa di bilang, Jung Ilwoo adalah satu-satunya teman Zhou Mi di kelas. Zhou Mi senang saja berteman dengan Ilwoo, karena Ilwoo tidak mempermasalahkan banyaknya orang yang tidak suka ke padanya.

"Mungkin Donghwa tertarik padamu" Ilwoo mencoba menebak-nebak asal.

"Tertarik padamu"

"Padamu!" Ilwoo mulai terlihat jengkel.

"Pada-" Zhou Mi tidak melanjutkan perkataanya karena Suara bel masuk sudah berkumandang.

"Kau beruntung tuan Zhou, Donghwa itu sangat cantik" Ilwoo bersuara setengah berbisik.

"Terserah"

.

.

.

**[Di rumah keluarga Cho]**

.

Ara sedang merapikan kamar tidur Kyuhyun. Kegiatan yang selalu di lakukan jika sedang bebas dari kegiatan dunia perkuliahan.

"Ada apa ini?"

Ara berkata heran seraya berkacak pinggang, dia merasa janggal karena dia hanya membereskan ujung Sprei yang sedikit kusut.

"Rak CD, lantai, baju-baju, Bahkan debu"

Ara semakin heran saja melihat kamar Kyuhyun yang luar biasa rapihnya. Bukannya tidak senang, tapi perubahan Kyuhyun sangat ekstrim menurutnya.

Ara lalu duduk di pinggiran kasur Kyuhyun. Lututnya seakan lemas karena belum bisa menerka apa yang terjadi. Ia memutuskan untuk bertanya langsung pada Kyuhyun nanti.

"Eh, kenapa Kyuhyun tidak membawanya?" Ara menatap sebuah map biru di atas meja belajar Kyuhyun.

Dengan cepat ia berlari ke kamarnya. Setelah sampai, Ara langsung mengambil ponselnya, mengetikan pesan singkat lalu mengirim kepada Kyuhyun

Lama ia menunggu, tapi Kyuhyun belum juga membalasnya. Ara khawatir sekali dengan _dongsaeng_-nya.

Dua hari yang lalu Kyuhyun tak hentinya memohon agar di bantu membuat proposal di map biru itu, Kyuhyun juga bilang kalau ia harus mengumpulkannya hari ini, tapi ia meninggalkannya.

Lama Ara menunggu balasan dari Kyuhyun. Merasa tak sabar, Ara lalu memutuskan untuk menelpon Kyuhyun saja.

Menelponnya pun sepertinya tidak ada gunanya, Kyuhyun tidak mengangkatnya. Akhirnya Ara memutuskan untuk pasrah _'mungkin tidak di kumpulkan hari ini'_ pikirnya.

.

.

.

"Tapi-tapi, aku lupa mematikan ponselku Jong-_soengsainim_." Kyuhyun terlihat sedang beradu argumen dengan gurunya.

"Alasanmu sudah kadaluwarsa" Jong-_soengsaenim_ menghiraukan alasan Kyuhun.

Henry hanya bisa menatap Kyuhyun pasrah. Dia ingin membantu, tapi apa daya dia hanya seorang murid.

"_Mianhe_, aku tidak akan mengulaginya." Kyuhyun membungkuk dalam.

"Kelalaianmu betul-betul memalukan. Apa jadinya negara ini bila masih ada orang sepertimu. Aku ingin kau merenungkan kesalahanmu, berdiri dan beri hormat bendera kebanggan kita. Berhenti saat aku sudah selesai mengajar. mengerti Cho Kyuhyun?"

"_Ne_,"

Kyuhyun berjalan lemas keluar kelas. Tak ada gunanya melawan guru, yang ada hukumannya di tambah bila membantah.

"Kyunnie" Henry bergumam lemah. Ia sangat ingin menjitak kepala guru lebay itu.

"Halaman empatpuluhsembilan. Itu adalah bahan pembahasan minggu depan, saya harap kalian mempelajarinya lebih dahulu. Agar lebih siap." Jong-_soengsaenim_ berkata panjang lebar, sudah kebiasaannya menganak-pinakan suatu pembahasan.

Henry menatap keluar jendela kelas. Ia memperhatikan Kyuhyun yang sedang berjalan menuju lapangan.

"Cuaca hari inikan sampai lima derajat celcius." Henry bergumam pelan. " Kyunnie tidak pakai mantel hangat lagi" Henry miris betul melihat Kyuhyun.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun kini sedang berdiri di depan tiang bendera. Dia tidak lagi mengangkat tangannya untuk memberikan penghormatan, tentu saja karena pegal.

"Apa jadinya negara ini bila masih ada orang sepertimu" Kyuhyun mem-_pout_ bibirnya. Dia menirukan kata-kata gurunya.

Kyuhyun menatap tiang bendera di depannya dengak tatapan jengkel. Sekarang dia menganggap tiang bendera itu adalah Jong-_soengsaenim_.

"Ku beri tahu ya Jong-soengsaenim. Negara ini akan jadi lebih _wonderfull_ dengan orang-orang sepetiku" Kyuhyun berkata dengan nada kesal.

"Benarkah? Kenapa bisa begitu?" Kyuhyun berpura-pura sebagai Jong-_soengsaenim_.

"Karena aku ini CHO KYUHYUN" Kyuhyun kembali menjadi dirinya. Bisa di bilang, Kyuhyun sedang bermonolog.

Kyuhyun masih sibuk memaki-maki guru tiangnya. Ia juga tidak menyadari sepasang mata koala sedang memperhatikannya dari kejauhan.

"Kau mau ku hukum ya?" Guru tiang berkata.

"A-aku Ta-takut" Sekarang Kyuhyun berkata.

"Kelalaianmu betul-betul memalukan. Apa jadinya negara ini bila masih ada orang sepertimu. Aku ingin kau merenungkan kesalahanmu. Berdiri dan beri hormat bendera kebanggan kita, berhenti jika aku sudah selesai mengajar. Mengerti Cho Kyuhyun." Guru tiang kembali berkata.

"Ho-ho-ho... Dan berbicara dengan tiang listrik huh? Ha-ha-ha, kau seharusnya jadi pelawak Jong-_songsaeng_."

Kyuhyun sudah seperti kehilangan akal saja. Ia begitu kesal dengan gurunya itu. Menurutnya, bukan salahnya jika ponselnya harus berdering saat jam pelajaran. Kyuhyun lebih setuju jika Jong-_songsaeng _menghukum Ara, bukan dia.

Zhou Mi masih memperhatikan Kyuhyun dari kejauhan. Ia agak merasa aneh dengan tingkah Kyuhyun yang kekanankan itu, tapi sesekali bibirnya melengkungkan senyum kala melihat ekpresi Kyuhyun yang menurutnya lucu.

"Zhou Mi, _kajja_! Kembali ke kelas." Ilwoo menguncang bahu Zhou Mi.

"Eh, bagaimana dengan Eunmi-_songsaeng_? Dia masuk tidak?" Zhou Mi bertanya sekenanya. Dia enggan beranjak dari depan kantor sekarang.

"Tidak, tadi piket memberikan kita tugas merangkum." Ilwoo terlihat jengkel. "Kenapa harus memberi tugas sih? Sudah tidak masuk, seenaknya memberi tugas merangkum"

Ilwoo terlihat amat-sangat-jengkel. Dia sangat membenci tugas merangkum karena harus di tulis dengan tangan, banyak pula. Ilwoo lebih senang jika gurunya masuk dan menerangkan tanpa memberi tugas banyak-banyak, tapi tidak dengan Zhou Mi yang justru lebih suka mengerjakan tugas banyak daripada mendengarkan ocehan guru di kelas. Dunia memang penuh dengan dinamika.

"Kau lihat apa sih?" Ilwoo memperhatikan Zhou Mi yang sedang curi-curi pandang

"_Ani, kajja_!" Zhou Mi menarik tangan Ilwoo agar mengikutinya. Sesekali ekor matanya melirik Kyuhyun yang sedang mengusap-ngusap tangannya karena kedinginan.

Kyuhyun sendiri masih setia berdiri di depan tiang. Pipinya mulai memerah karena pengaruh cuaca dingin yang menerpa kulitnya. Waktu terasa berjalan sangat lambat baginya kini.

.

.

.

Bel tanda pergantian pelajaran telah berkumandang. Kyuhyun mengela napas lega mendengarnya, ia lalu melangkah tergesa menuju kelasnya.

"Aku tidak mau mendengar deringan berisik ponselmu lagi. Ini peringatan Cho Kyuhyun." Jong-_soengsaenim_ berkata sebentar dan lalu pergi meninggalkan kelas.

Kyuhyun hanya mengangkat kedua bahunya sebagai jawaban. Sebenarnya ia ingin memaki-maki guru galak itu, tapi ia sadar guru itu bukan tiang bendera.

"Ini, pakailah kau pasti kedinginan." Seorang murid _yeoja _menawarkan sebuah mantel hangat.

Kyuhyun menatap mantel hangat itu sebentar, tanpa pikir panjang, dia langsung menerima dan memakainya.

"_Gomawo_ Jinhi-_ah_, ini terasa hangat." Kyuhyun lalu kembali duduk di tempatnya.

Henry menatap Kyuhyun jengkel. Sebenarnya ia juga sudah ingin menawarkan _cardigan_-nya kepada Kyuhyun, tapi Kyuhyun menyebalkan.

"sekarang fisika ya?" Kyuhyun bertanya pada Henry.

"_Ne_," Henry sebenarnya ingin marah, tapi tidak bisa. "Siapa sih yang menelponmu tadi?"

"Ara _eonni_, menyebalkan sekali" Kyuhyun mem-pout bibirnya.

"Ha..ha.. Ara _eonni_ memang keren"

"_Mwo_? Kau sama saja yah,"

.

.

.

"Kyu, ayo cepat! Antar aku!" Henry menggerbrak-gebrak meja.

"Frontal sekali, sabar sedikit kenapa." Kyuhyun bersungut-sungut.

Henry dan Kyuhyun sudah masuk jam istirahat. Henry terus mendesak Kyuhyun agar lebih cepat membereskan buku-bukunya.

"Sudah," Kyuhyun lalu bangkit dari posisi duduknya.

Dengan cepat Henry lalu menarik tangan Kyuhyun. Sepertinya sangat terburu-buru. Mungkin ancaman Zhou Mi tadi pagi cukup mematikan.

.

Mereka berdua kini berada di kantin sekolah. Kyuhyun sendiri bingung kenapa Henry malah mengajaknya ke kantin _'katanya mau ke kelas Zhou' _batin Kyuhyun.

"Tunggu sebentar" Henry berkata singkat. Ia lalu berlari ke arah salah satu _stand_ makanan.

Kyuhyun hanya memperhatikan Henry datar. Kelakuan Henry semakin tidak jelas saja setiap harinya. Kyuhyun jadi tidak heran mengapa Zhou Mi sebal dengan kelakuan Henry.

Kyuhyun masih setia dengan posisi berdirinya. Dia juga tidak memperdulikan betapa tatapan centil di arahkan padanya, yang dia tahu hanyalah ia sedang menunggu Henry.

"Henly lama" Kyuhyun bergumam.

Karena bosan, Kyuhyun lalu mengambil posisi duduk di bangku kantin terdekat. Kyuhyun memperhatikan Henry yang sedang berusaha melindungi badannya dari para pemburu makanan kantin yang lain. Ia terkekeh kecil melihatnya.

"Permisi, apa ini kosong?" Seorang _namja_ berambut ikal di bentuk bertanya dengan senyum _charming_.

"Duduk saja." Kyuhyun berkata cuek.

Pria itu mengangguk paham, ia lalu mengambil posisi duduk di hadapan Kyuhyun.

"Kau sendiri?" _Namja _berambut ikal itu bertanya.

Kyuhyun melirik _namja_ itu sebentar. "Iya." Lagi-lagi Kyuhyun berkata cuek

"Jung Ilwoo _imnida_" Pria itu memperkenalkan dirinya seraya memberi jabatan tangan.

"Aku sudah punya pacar tauk!" Kyuhyun mengabaikan jabatan tangan Ilwoo.

Ilwoo terkekeh mendengar jawaban Kyuhyun. "A-aku hanya memperkenalkan namaku" Ilwo menahan kekehanya.

Kyuhyun salah tingkah sendiri, dia agak malu juga dengan Ilwoo. Sekarang dia bingung harus apa, harus jawab apa dan harus bagaimana.

"_Kajja_!" Henry yang tiba-tiba datang langsung menarik tangan Kyuhyun agar mengikutinya.

Kyuhyun hanya menghela napas lega dan terus mengikuti Henry. Mereka berdua lalu berjalan beriringan ke kelas Zhou Mi.

.

.

.

"_Gomawo_ mochi." Zhou Mi menerima makanan kecil yang di berikan Henry.

"Ini paksaan Koala jelek, aku pergi dulu ya dadah!" Henry lalu menarik tangan Kyuhyun yang sedang berdiri di sebelahnya.

"Eh, Mochi basi! Temani aku! Kalau tidak-" Zhou Mi menggantung kalimatnya.

"Iya-iya, dasar barbar!" Henry tidak jadi menarik tangan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun yang sedari tadi di tarik seperti karet mentah pun hanya menurut, pasalnya dia bukan tipe orang frontal seperti Henry.

Zhou Mi melirik Kyuhyun sekilas, dia bersikap seolah tidak pernah mengenal Kyuhyun, bukan karena sombong, tapi dia lumayan grogi.

Suasana kelas Zhou Mi cukup sepi. Ada beberapa murid di sana, tapi mereka tidak rusuh, karena mereka tipe-tipe peringkat sepuluh besar dan rajin.

"_Gege_, makannya bisa lebih cepat tidak sih?" Henry bertanya dengan wajah masam.

"Bawel" Zhou Mi berkata cuek.

Suasana kelas masih sepi, sampai Ilwoo datang dan merusuh.

"Hai Zhou-zhou yang imut!" Ilwoo merusuh.

"Mau ku bunuh?" Zhou Mi berkata tanpa melepas tatapannya dari makanannya.

Henry terkekeh mendengarnya, rasanya seperti menonton acara komedi parody yang baru akan di mulai, sedangkan Kyuhyun sedang mencari-cari berkas wajah Ilwoo di memori otaknya.

"Hai bakpao China! Lama tak jumpa" Ilwoo melambaikan tangannya ceria.

Menurut Zhou Mi, Henry itu sebenarnya adik Ilwoo, tentu saja karena sikap mereka yang luar biasa mirip itu. Baik Henry dan Ilwoo tentu saja menyangkal tuduhan yang menurut mereka nista itu.

"Diam kau mie basi!" Henry menjawab datar.

"Dan hai kau _sweety-lovely-yummy-yummy_" terakhir, Ilwoo menyapa Kyuhyun.

"Seenaknya saja merubah nama orang dasar kutu parasit!" Kyuhyun memberikan _deathglare_ terbaiknya.

"Hey mie basi! Jangan meledek Kyuhyun sembarangan!"

Henry dan Kyuhyun jelas terlihat berurat. Mereka berdua mudah sekali terpancing emosinya dengan kata lain labil.

"Jadi namamu Kyuhyun," Ilwoo berkata penuh kemenangan."Mana pacarmu?" Ilwoo bertanya menuntut. "Masa dia" Ilwoo menunjuk-nunjuk Henry.

"Uhuk!" Zhou Mi terbatuk.

Kyuhyun tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaan Ilwoo, jadi dia diam saja. Ia juga tidak berani menatap Henry yang sedang menatapnya penuh tanda Tanya.

"Pentingkah?" Kyuhyun mencoba melengos dari berbagai macam tatapan yang di tujukan padanya. Mulai dari mengintimidasi dari Ilwoo, bingung dari Zhou Mi sampai penuh tuntutan dari Henry.

"Penting, aku ingin mereka tahu." Ilwoo menjawab singkat.

"Kyunnie benarkah itu? Kenapa tidak bilang-bilang?" Henry seakan tidak percaya mendengar Kyuhyun sudah punya pacar tanpa sepengetahuannya.

"Jung Ilwoo, nama pacarnya Jung Ilwoo. Nah sekarang jangan tatap kekasihku seperti itu lagi!" Ilwoo mendekati Kyuhyun dan lalu memeluknya mesra.

"A-apa?" Kyuhyun konslet.

Henry dan Zhou Mi menatap Ilwoo yang sedang merangkul Kyuhyun tidak percaya. Sepertinya sebuah kesalahan telah terjadi di sini.

* * *

><p><strong>[To Be Continued]<strong>

* * *

><p>Chapter two complete,<p>

Nina mau balas review nih :

**Amyeka**

Huaaa makasih ya udah mau review ^^

Dan aku juga cinta KyuMi khekhe, kalo soal Zhou itu, itu aku sengaja, biar kesannya Kyuhyun jadi anak gak sopan *smirk

**Ilia funtimes**

Kyu udah kebal demi Zhou Mi khekhe..

Thanks ya udah bilang ceritanya seru ^^ aku kasih mangkok mixian aja nih *ngelempar

Review lagi yaa..

**Kim Min Lee**

Aduh, kok ga kasian sama Henly sih? Malah suruh jitak-jitak kan kasiaaaan

**schagarin**

hiii Kyu emang manja tapi sok mandiri nih dasar Kyu *lha?

**Kyu-Kyu**

Masih penasaran?

Kyu udah berusaha nih. Udah kilat?

**Rizkyeonhae**

Ha-ha, kayaknya udah lama banget kamu gak baca KyuMi ya?

Mau mixian? Nih mangkoknya aja yah *ngelempar

Review lagi yaaa

**Park Ri Byul**

Ahh, Nina imnida ^^

Gomawo pujiannya bikin lutut aku lemes nih..

Yaudah ini lanjutannya yaaa, makasih udah di fave

Love deh ama kamyuuu kekkeke

**RyeoViieKyuu**

Iyaaaa. Makasi juga udah mau bacaaaa

Ini updatenya, review lagi yaaaa

**Truetr**

Aduuuh makasiih yaaaa, langsung suka couple ini? Aduh aku juga nih khekhekhe

Review lagi yaaa

**Forniakyu**

Iya aku juga udah lama gak liat KyuMi nih,,

Tau tuh si Kyu maunya mandiri tapi padahal mah gak bisa.

**Kyuzuminnieteukyesung**

Gomawooo,,, tapi cerita ini masih banyak kekurangannya.

**HeeLuvGeng**

Aduuuh makasih, aku emang mau bikin the manis *gaknyambung

Henly kabur aja tuhh, aku juga bingung dia kemana*nyariin

Review lagi yaaa.

.

.

Sekiaaan, review lagi yaaaa? Biar update lagi khekhe…


	3. Chapter 3

"_Bau musim dingin yang kental, membekukan."_

_._

_._

_._

**Shadow Sky**

.

.

.

Semua nama di sini milik mereka sendiri. Namun cerita ini murni dari pikiran saya.

.

.

.

**[Chapter 3]**

.

_"Jung Ilwoo, nama pacarnya Jung Ilwoo. Nah sekarang jangan tatap kekasihku seperti itu lagi!" Ilwoo mendekati Kyuhyun dan lalu memeluknya mesra._

_"A-apa?" Kyuhyun konslet._

_Henry dan Zhou Mi menatap Ilwoo yang sedang merangkul Kyuhyun tidak percaya. Sepertinya sebuah kesalahan telah terjadi di sini._

.

.

.

Henry dan Zhou Mi hanya diam menatapi Kyuhyun yang sedang di rangkul oleh Ilwoo. Mereka sudah menalar kejadian di hadapan mereka, tapi tetap saja itu terlihat janggal.

Entah apa yang kini Henry pikirkan sampai mereka berdua tidak menunjukan ekspresi apapun selain diam sambil tetap memandangi Kyuhyun dan Ilwoo dengan tatapan semacam cemburu, kecewa atau bingung, sangat sulit di jelaskan.

"Bisa tolong lepaskan tidak?" Kyuhyun berkata canggung. Sebenarnya ia juga sangat bingung dengan reaksi Henry dan Zhou Mi, apalagi suasana canggung yang makin kentara.

"Eh?" Ilwoo melepaskan rangkulannya. Dia gugup karena respons Kyuhyun tidak seperti yang di harapkan.

Ilwoo juga sebenarnya merasa canggung dan bersalah, padahal niat awalnya hanya membuat heboh suasana, bukan seperti ini.

"A-aku mau ke toilet." Henry lalu berlari keluar kelas Zhou Mi.

Kyuhyun, Zhou Mi dan Ilwoo hanya memandang kepergian Henry heran. Henry seperti habis melihat hantu.

"Kenapa dia?" Ilwoo bertanya pada Zhou Mi yang sudah mulai kembali melanjutkan makannya.

"Henly kenapa sih? Seenaknya meninggalkanku." Kyuhyun berkata jengkel.

"Kau tidak kembali ke kelas? Sudah bel loo" Ilwoo meperingati Kyuhyun dengan gaya bicaranya yang khas.

"Eh?" Mendengar perkataan Ilwoo Kyuhyun langsung berlari keluar kelas.

Zhou Mi melirik sekilas menatap kepergian Kyuhyun dan lalu kembali melanjutkan makannya.

"Gaya larinya seperti bocah" Ilwoo bergumam, ia lalu mendudukan dirinya di sebelah Zhou Mi.

"Kenapa?" Zhou Mi bertanya di sela acara makannya. "Kenapa tidak kau antar?"

"Aku? Dia? Memangnya untuk apa?" Ilwoo bertanya cuek.

"Dasar tidak peka! Pasti dia ingin kau antar kembali ke kelas, Bodoh sekali" Zhou Mi menghentikan acara makannya.

"Apa? Jadi kau menganggap," Ilwoo terlihat sedikit kaget. "Ha..ha..ha... Ingin sekali aku mecubit pipimu Ha..ha..ha" Ilwo menunjukan raut gemas kepada Zhou Mi.

"Mau kubunuh?"

"Sensitif sekali..."

.

.

.

Kyuhyun kini berada di kelasnya. Kelasnya terlihat riuh karena belum ada guru yang masuk.

"Henly!" Kyuhyun memanggil Henry yang terlihat sedang berbincang dengan beberapa murid di kelas.

"Eh, Kyunnie!"

Kyuhyun mendekati Henry dan gerombolan murid-murid yang sedang berbicara dengan Henry.

"Kenapa pergi seenaknya sih?" Kyuhyun bertanya jengkel.

"Ehehehe, aku ingin ke toilet tadi" Henry menggaruk kepala belakangya.

"Kenapa tidak ajak aku?" Kyuhyun bertanya menuntut.

"Itu. Lupa" Henry memandangi tali sepatunya.

Kyuhyun menaikan sebelah alis matanya, menurutnya alasan Henry sangat kampungan, tapi Kyuhyun memilih untuk tidak ambil pusing.

"Kyuhyun, bagaimana dengan tugas bahasa? Kapan kita bisa mengerjakannya?" Seorang murid _yeoja_ yang tak lain adalah Jinhi bertanya dengan nada ragu.

"Kapan di kumpulkan?" Kyuhyun bertanya.

"Mmm... Besok"

"Pulang sekolah di-" Kyuhyun bingung menetukan di mana.

"-Di rumahku," Jinhi menyahut cepat. "Dan henry kau bisa ikut tidak?" Jinhi beralih pada Henry.

"Tidak."

"Oh, baiklah. Yang lain, bisa datang kan?" Jinhi menoleh pada siswa yang lain.

Murid-murid yang di ajak bicara oleh Jinhi hanya mengangguk singkat dan setelah itu kembali melanjutkan rumpian mereka.

.

.

.

Jam pelajaran telah usai, suasana kelas Zhou Mi terlihat lenggang, hanya ada beberapa murid lagi yang belum pulang.

Zhou Mi merapikan peralatan sekolahnya dengan teliti. Ia tidak perduli dengan Ilwoo yang masih saja mengganggunya.

"Ayolah Zhou-zhou, kau harus belajar, kau masih sangat awam," Ilwoo berusaha mendesak Zhou Mi.

"Aku tidak tertarik." Zhou Mi lalu beranjak hendak menghiraukan Ilwoo.

"Itu edisi terbaru, kau harus melihatnya. Mereka sangat seksi" Ilwoo tertawa binal.

Zhou Mi menghentikan langkahnya, sepertinya ia lumayan tertarik dengan kalimat persuasi Ilwoo.

"Aku ikut, dan jangan menangis jika majalahmu ku bakar hingga menjadi abu."

Sepertinya Zhou Mi tidak tertarik.

"Kujamin kau akan memohon kepadaku untuk meminjamkannya." Ilwoo tersenyum sarat arti.

"Kita lihat saja." Zhou Mi melangkah keluar kelas.

Ilwoo masih di dalam kelas. Ia melengkungkan senyum asimetris sarat arti, ia terlihat sangat percaya diri.

"Kita lihat saja" Ilwoo bergumam.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun, Jinhi dan dua orang murid yang lain sudah berada di rumah Jinhi Kini. Mereka berniat mengerjakan tugas kelompok yang sudah seminggu mereka abaikan.

"Aku buatkan minum dulu ya," Jinhi berkata sebentar lalu pergi ke dapur rumahnnya.

Kyuhyun dan teman-temannya yang lain lalu mengambil posisi duduk lesehan di ruang tamu Jinhi. Kyuhyun terlibat pembicaraan ringan dengan salah seorang temannya yang bernama Soora. Meraka membicarakan seputar rumah Jinhi sampai keluarganya.

"Kenapa kakaknya tidak ada ya?" suara bisik-bisik seputar kakak Jinhi terdengar riuh rendah

"Soora, pelankan suaramu!" seorang yang satunya memperingati Perempuan yang asik berbisik-bisik dengan Kyuhyun.

"Hyerim bawel sekali," Soora mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Memangnya siapa kakaknya? Dia satu sekolah dengan kita?" Kyuhyun berbicara setengah berbisik.

"Kau tidak tahu? Kemana saja kau? Aduuuh..." Soora memperlihatkan raut kecewa.

"Tapi, aku benar-benar tidak tahu," Kyuhyun berkata polos.

"Dia sangat tampan, seperti malaikat maut, rambutnya juga-" Kalimat Soora terpotong.

"-Kau apa-apaan sih!" Hyerim terlihat kesal pada Soora."Dia itu kelas duabelas-satu, anak dari klub radio." Hyerim menjelaskan pada Kyuhyun.

"Dan sangat menawan" Soora menimpali.

Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk mengerti. Tapi tetap saja dia tidak tahu siapa kakaknya Jinhi yang katanya sangat mempesona itu.

"Duabelas-satu ya.." Kyuhyun bergumam. "EH, itu kan kelas Zhou!" Kyuhyun terlihat kaget.

Soora dan Hyerim memandang Kyuhyun heran. Kelakuan Kyuhyun seperti detektif abal yang baru menemukan suatu fakta. Dasar Kyuhyun.

"Zhou siapa? Zhou Mi maksudnya?" Soora bertanya penasaran.

"Eh, kau tahu?" Kyuhyun menunjukkan raut penasarannya.

"_Ne_, yang lumayan tinggi itu bukan? Ku dengar dia tidak ikut klub apapun" Soora berkata horor.

"_Hyung_-nya Henry itu loo?" Hyerim menimpali.

Mereka masih berbisik-bisik tentang kakak Jinhi sampai Jinhi datang dan membawakan senampan minuman hangat.

"Cuacanya dingin, jadi aku buatkan teh ginseng" Jinhi tersenyum sambil menaruh nampan sarat muatan itu di meja kecil.

"Huwoo... Teh ginseng, pasti hangat sekali" Kyuhyun bertepuk tangan antusias.

Jinhi tersyenyum malu melihat reaksi positif Kyuhyun. Dia lalu memberikan gelas pertama untuk Kyuhyun.

"Aku tidak tahaan! Manis sekali!"

Soora dan Hyerim menutupi matanya seperti orang kesilauan kala melihat Kyuhyun dengan kadar kemanisan yang luar biasa.

"Ini untukmu"

"Jinhi, punyaku mana?" Soora bertanya menuntut.

"Aku juga, kenapa Kyuhyun saja?" Hyerim menimpali.

"Ah, ini" Jinhi lalu memberikan gelas teh kepada Soora dan Hyerim.

"Ayo kita kerjakan!" Kyuhyun yang telah menyeruput tehnya lalu berkata semangat.

"AYO!" Hyerim dan Soora ikut tertular semangat Kyuhyun.

Mereka pun memulai acara mengerjakan tugas. Acara belajar berjalan lancar karena mereka berempat menuangkang semangat mendalam dalam pekerjaan mereka. Terutama Jinhi, dia yang paling terlihat serius dan semangat, mungkin karena Kyuhyun.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun dan teman-temannya sudah selesai dengan tugas mereka, bagi Kyuhyun itu sudah cukup dan dia harus segera pulang.

"Jinhi-_ah_, _gomawo_ untuk tehnya," Kyuhyun merapikan alat-alat tulisnya yang berserakan.

"_Ne_, lain kali kau bisa datang lagi" Jinhi berkata gugup.

"_Mwo_? Kenapa hanya Kyuhyun? Bagaimana dengan kita? Kau curang sekali" Soora bersungut-sungut.

"Iya nih Jinhi jahat sekali" Hyerim menimpali.

"Kalian juga" Jinhi tersenyum keibuan.

.

TING-TONG!

TING-TONG!

.

Mereka berempat sontak menolehkan kapelanya ke arah pintu waktu mendengar bel rumah berbunyi.

Jinhi lalu berlari kecil ke arah pintu. Kyuhyun menoleh sekilas, lalu kembali merapikan buku-buku dan alat-alat tulisnya.

"Hye-_ah_, itu pasti _Oppa_-nya Jinhi," Soora mulai terlihat genit.

"Iya, itu pasti dia"

Soora dan Hyerim mulai kecentilan dengan penampilan mereka, Kyuhyun hanya memperhatikan mereka dengan tatapan heran.

"Itu dia!" Soora membetulkan posisi duduknya.

Dua orang namja dengan postur tubuh tinggi masuk ke dalam rumah di iringi langkah kecil Jinhi di belakang mereka. Yang satu sudah pasti _Oppa_-nya Jinhi sedangkan yang satunya lagi-.

"-Zhou Mi-" Soora dan Hyerim bergumam dalam waktu yang hampir bersamaan.

Kyuhyun yang mendengar nama Zhou Mi di sebut, reflek menolehkan kepalanya kebelakang dengan gesit.

"Buatkan kami minum ya.." seorang pria yang tak lain adalah Ilwoo menyuruh Jinhi.

"_Ne_, _oppadeul_, mau minum apa?" Jinhi bertanya.

"Teh gingseng, di luar dingin sekali" Ilwoo menjawab cepat.

Jinhi mengangguk mengerti, ia lalu bergegas ke dapur untuk membuatkan minuman hangat untuk Ilwoo dan Zhou Mi.

Merasa di perhatikan, Ilwoo lalu menoleh ke arah ruang keluarga, ia terkejut waktu menangkap sosok Kyuhyun dalam pandangan matanya.

Ilwoo lalu menghampiri Kyuhyun dan dua teman lainnya. Ia berniat menyapa Kyuhyun dan meminta maaf atas kelakuannya di kelasnya siang tadi.

Kyuhyun memperhatikan Ilwoo dan Zhou Mi dengan raut kaget yang di sembunyikan, dia jadi teringat kejadian siang di sekolah tadi.

"Kyuhyun." Ilwoo memanggil Kyuhyun.

Zhou Mi sangat terkejut waktu melihat Kyuhyun sedang duduk lesehan dengan dua orang temannya yang lain. Namun waktu melihat Ilwoo menghampiri Kyuhyun, Zhou Mi menyembunyikan kekagetannya.

.

.

.

Jinhi telah selesai membuat dua cawan teh ginseng. Dia lalu menghampiri abangnya yang ternyata sedang membaur dengan teman-temannya.

"_Oppa_," Jinhi menyuguhkan teh hangat kepada Ilwoo dan Zhou Mi.

Ilwoo dan Zhou Mi menerima teh itu dengan hati-hati, takut-takut bila ceroboh bisa tersiram.

"_Gomawo_, kau boleh ke kamar!" Ilwoo berkata santai.

"Apa-apaan? Aku ingin mengantar teman-temanku pulang dulu" Jinhi menyangkal seruan abangnya.

"Eh, jadi kalian sudah ingin pulang?" Ilwoo bertanya pada tiga orang teman Jinhi (padahal niatnya nanya ke Kyu doang).

"_Ne._" Soora dan Hyerim menjawab bersamaan, lama-lama mereka seperti anak kembar.

Zhou Mi mengikuti suasana dalam diam, ia tidak berniat ikut campur sedikut pun.

"Ada yang ingin ku bicarakan dengan Kyuhyun," Ilwoo berkata tergesa.

"Bicarakan?" Lagi-lagi Soora dan Hyerim berkata bersamaan, mereka mulai saling menjitak karena kesal selalu bicara bersamaan.

"Ma-maksudku" Ilwoo mulai terlihat bingung.

Semua yang berada di ruang tamu menatap Ilwoo penasaran, begitu juga dengan Zhou Mi, tapi lagi-lagi dia menyembunyikan raut penasarannya.

Keadaan semakin runyam saja, kesalahpahaman Zhou Mi semakin mendalam, Jinhi, Soora dan Hyerim apalagi.

"Sudah jam delapan, rumah Kyuhyun jauh dari sini." Jinhi melirik Kyuhyun yang sudah mencangklongkan tas selempangnya.

"_Gomawo_, tapi aku bisa pulang sendiri Jinhi-_ah_," Kyuhyun tersenyum terpaksa. Sebenarnya dia sangat kesal dengan Jinhi yang membuatnya tambah terlihat manja di depan Zhou Mi.

"Aku pulang dulu." Kyuhyun membungkukkan badanyan sopan dan lalu mengambil langkahnya.

Zhou Mi menatapi punggung Kyuhyun yang sudah menghilang di balik pintu, kemudian ia beralih menatap Ilwoo kesal.

"Apa?" Ilwoo bertanya dengan wajah tanpa dosa.

"Kenapa tidak kau antar?" Kentara sekali Zhou Mi sedang kesal.

Ilwoo menelah ludahnya kecut. Terakhir melihat ekpresi Zhou Mi seperti itu adalah dua tahun lalu waktu mereka baru bertemu.

"Kemarikan mantelmu!" Zhou Mi berkata pada Ilwoo.

Karena merasa horor, Ilwoo dengan cepat meraih mantelnya yang tadi di letakkannya di sofa kemudian menyerahkannya pada Zhou Mi.

Zhou Mi menyabet mantel Ilwoo dengan cepat dan lalu mengambil langkah seribu, meninggalkan kediaman Ilwoo dan Jinhi.

"Zhou-Zhou! Majalahnya!" Ilwoo berseru di depan pintu rumahnya kepada Zhou Mi yang sudah berlari menyusuri jalan.

"Simpan saja! Besok akan ku bakar!" Zhou Mi menyahuti dari kejauhan.

"Dasar orang itu." Ilwoo bergumam, ia lalu masuk ke dalam rumahnya.

.

.

.

Zhou Mi berlari menebus udara malam yang dingin. Iris matanya bergerak mencari sosok Kyuhyun. Dari kejauhan, Zhou Mi melihat punggung Kyuhyun yang sedang berjalan menuju halte, dengan cepat ia lalu berlari menyusul Kyuhyun.

"Kyuhyun!"

"Eh?" Kyuhyun agak kaget waktu melihat Zhou Mi.

"_Sunbae_ kenapa?" Kyuhyun heran melihat Zhou Mi yang terengah.

Tanpa berkata-kata, Zhou Mi memberikan mantel yang tadi di pinjamnya secara paksa dari Ilwoo.

Kyuhyun yang melihat mantel itu juga tidak banyak tanya, ia langsung saja mengambil mantel dari Zhou Mi.

"_Gomawo_."

Zhou Mi tidak menghiraukan ucapan Kyuhyun. Ia lalu berjalan menuju halte bus. Perasaannya sudah lega karena tidak harus mencemaskan Kyuhyun yang berjalan sendirian di tengah suasana malam yang dingin, itu takkan terjadi.

"Tunggu!" Kyuhyun menyusul Zhou Mi sambil berlari-lari kecil.

.

"_Sunbae_ kenapa gak jadi main ke rumah Jinhi?" kepulan asap keluar dari mulut Kyuhyun

Kyuhyun bertanya pada Zhou Mi yang sedari tadi hanya diam. Mereka berdua kini sedang menunggu bus di halte.

"Rumah Ilwoo" ralat Zhou Mi.

"Maksudku itu, memangnya mau ngapain?" Kyuhyun bertanya lagi.

Zhou Mi diam tidak berniat menjawab pertanyaan Kyuhyun, dia mengutuki kepolosan Kyuhyun yang bisa membuat _image cool_-nya luntur kapan saja.

"Gak jadi ya? memangnya kenapa?" Kyuhyun minta di jitak.

Zhou Mi memandang Kyuhyun sebentar, kemudian ia membuang pandangannya kedepan. Ia rasa selain polos, Kyuhyun juga tidak peka. Tentu saja dia tidak jadi karena Kyuhyun, membuatnya jengkel saja.

"Busnya kemana yaa?" karena di abaikan Zhou Mi, Kyuhyun jadi bicara sendiri.

Zhou Mi melirik Kyuhyun dengan ekor matanya. Di perhatikannya gerak-gerik Kyuhyun yang sangat menggemaskan itu. Baginya Kyuhyun sudah seperti lautan gula saja.

"Tapi masih dingin, padahal sudah pakai mantel." Kyuhyun kembali bergumam sendiri.

Mendengar gumaman Kyuhyun kali ini, Zhou Mi merasa terpanggil untuk melepas mantel hangatnya sampai akhirnya dia memakaikan Kyuhyun mantelnya.

"Eh?" Kyuhyun agak kaget.

"Pakai saja!" Zhou Mi berkata sambil menatap jalanan yang lumayan lenggang.

"Tapi _sunbae_ dingin..." Kyuhyun memandang Zhou Mi yang sedang menatap jalanan.

Zhou Mi melirik Kyuhyun.

"_Sunbae_?"

Zhou Mi tidak menyahuti Kyuhyun. Ia tidak mau Kyuhyun mengembalikan mantelnya.

Kyuhyun berpikir keras. Setelah beberapa saat, Kyuhyun melepaskan mantelnya dan membagi kehangatannya dengan Zhou Mi.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Zhou Mi menoleh menatap mata Kyuhyun.

"Biar gak dingin" Kyuhyun tersenyum, dan bagi Zhou Mi itu sangat manis.

Mereka berdua sekarang sedang berbagi kehangatan mantel. Sebenarnya mantel tidak membantu mengurangi dinginnya suhu sama sekali, tapi perasaan tulus yang mulai tumbuh adalah mesin penghangat paling ampuh untuk mereka berdua.

Kyuhyun merasakan perasaan yang luar biasa bahagia. Dia tidak menyangka kalau Zhou Mi bisa sehangat itu. Sikap cuek dan acuh Zhou Mi justru memberikan kehangatan yang sanggup menyusup hingga sampai ke dalam hatinya.

Berdebar.

Zhou Mi merasakan getaran halus yang mendebumkan hatinya lembut.

Sangat lembut.

Zhou Mi dan Kyuhyun sama-sama tenggelam dalam suasana malam di musim dingin.

Indah.

Sangan sulit, tak ada yang bisa mewakilkan lebih dari kata 'indah'.

Saat itu sebuah bus lewat, tanpa pikir panjang, mereka lalu menghentikan kegiatan hangat diantaranya. Sebenarnya baik Kyuhyun maupun Zhou Mi tidak ada yang rela mengakhiri momen itu.

"_Kajja_!" Zhou Mi menggengam tangan Kyuhyun erat, sangat erat.

Sungguh, Kyuhyun berjanji pada dirinya bahwa dia akan berusaha agar jadi anak mandiri. Untuk Zhou Mi, hanya Zhou Mi.

.

.

.

**[Rumah keluarga Cho]**

.

Ahra sedang berjalan bolak-balik di depan pintu, ia sudah menunggui Kyuhyun dari jam lima sore, tapi sampai jam delapan malam Kyuhyun belum juga pulang.

"Kemana anak itu?"

Sekarang kepala Ahra sedang di liputi tanda tanya besar. Perubahan Kyuhyun saja sudah membuatnya bingung setengah mati, apalagi sekarang Kyuhyun belum juga pulang. Ara tambah khawatir.

"Kemana anak itu?" Ara meracau gusar.

.

TING-TONG!

.

Terdengar suara bel rumah. Ahra buru-buru mebukakan pintu. Dia melihat Kyuhyun dengan pipi merah dan asap yang mengepul dari mulutnya, menandakan dia sedang kedinginan.

"Kyu!"

Ara langsung menggiring Kyuhyun masuk ke dalam rumah. Ara sekarang sudah melupakan segala pertanyaan yang telah di siapkannya, dia memilih untuk menghangatkan Kyuhyun dengan coklat panas terlebih dahulu.

"Kau dari mana saja?" Ahra terlihat khawatir.

"Mengerjakan tugas." Kyuhyun menyeruput coklat panasnya.

Ahra mengelus helai rambut Kyuhyun sayang. Dia sangat khawatir dengan Kyuhyun.

"Di habiskan ya,"

"Tadi aku di hukum." Kyuhyun berkata jengkel.

Ara terlihat senang, bukan karena Kyuhyun di hukum, tapi karena ekspresi manja Kyuhyun yang sudah kembali, Ahra sangat merindukan ekspresi Kyuhyun yang manja itu.

"Ganti bajumu dulu ya, nanti kau sakit" Ahra membimbing Kyuhyun menyusuri tangga rumahnya.

Ahra dan Kyuhyun sudah berada di depan pintu kamar Kyuhyun. Ahra sudah mewanti-wanti agar Kyuhyun mengenakan pakaian dari bahan wol, dia juga juga bilang agar Kyuhyun tidak lupa tentang cuci kaki-tangan dan terakhir, ahra memperingatkan tentang belakang telinga yang akan jadi sarang kuman bila saja tidak di bersihkan.

"Istirahat _ne_, besok kau harus bangun pagi."

Ahra lalu mendorong Kyuhyun agar masuk ke kamarnya. Ia juga tidak lupa menutup daun pintu kamar Kyuhyun dengan lembut.

Kyuhyun bersungut-sungut berjalan Ke kamar mandinya, dia benci sekali di perlakukan seperti anak kecil berumur lima tahun yang baru punya kamar sendiri.

"Dia bahkan tidak menanyakan kenapa aku di hukum." Kyuhyun menatap mayanya di cermin kamar mandinya.

Kyuhyun lalu melaksanakan semua yang Ahra pesankan kepadanya. Setalah itu, dia juga mengganti pakaiannya dengan piyama dari bahan wol, sama seperti yang Ahra pesankan.

"Besok harus lebih baik!" Kyuhyun mengepalkan tangannya di udara, dia menyemangati dirinya sendiri.

Kyuhyun lalu mengambil posisi tidur di kasurnya.

"Hari ini melelahkan"

Kyuhyun mengingat betapa banyak yang terjadi padanya hari ini. Mulai dari berangkat pagi, di hukum guru, kesalahpahaman dengan ilwoo.

Kyuhyun menarik selimutnya agar menutupi tubuhnya. Dia kembali mengulas kejadian yang telah di alaminya sampai mengerjakan tugas dengan teman-temannya di rumah Jinhi.

"Hari ini juga menyenangkan"

Kyuhyun tersenyum senang, dia ingat sekali dengan Zhou Mi yang telah memberikan atmosfir hangat di hatinya, Kyuhyun sangat bahagia malam itu.

Kyuhyun mulai terlelap, tapi deringan berisik dari ponselnya mengacaukan permulaan mimpi indahnya.

"_Yeoboseyo._" Kyuhyun berkata ketus pada ponselnya, tepatnya orang yang menelponya.

"_Kyu- kau belum tidur_?" Sebuah suara _yeoja_ terdengar dari seberang sana.

"Belum. Kenapa" Kyuhyun meramahkan sedikit suaranya, dia tidak enak kalau harus membentak Jinhi, _yeoja_ yang menelponya.

"Aku hanya ingin memastikan kau sudah sampai rumah" Suara Jinhi kembali terdengar.

"Ya, aku sudah sampai Jinhi-_ah_" Kyuhyun menyahuti sekenanya, dia mulai menguap karena mengantuk.

"Syukurlah, ya sudah selamat malam Kyuhyun-_ah_" Jinhi beniat mengakhiri pembicaraannya.

"_Ne_,"

.

Klik!

.

Kyuhyun memustuskan sambungan teleponya. Dia sudah sangat mengantuk.

.

DRING!

.

Ponsel Kyuhyun kembali berdering singkat, namun kali ini bunyi pesan masuk. Kyuhyun membuka pesannya dengan tergesa, ia ingin buru-buru tidur, tapi pesan masuk selalu membuatnya penasaran.

_From: 041-251-xxx_

_Mianhe atas kejadian tadi siang. Besok aku akan mengklarifikasinya._

_Ilwoo._

.

Kyuhyun mengernyit. Setelah sempat beberapa saat menghiraukan pesan itu, dia lalu membalasnya.

.

_To : 041-251-xxx_

_Kau tidak perlu memikirkannya._

.

Kyuhyun lalu menekan tombol _send_,. Ia langsung kembali menutup matanya, ia benar-benar mengantuk kala itu.

.

DRING!

.

"Apa lagi sih!"

Kyuhyun mulai membenci ponselnya. Rasanya ingin sekali ia membanting ponsel itu, kalau saja tidak ada koleksi _game-game_ di ponselnya.

.

_From : 041-921-xxx_

_Kau sudah tidur?_

.

Kyuhyun mengeryit, sudah nomornya tidak kenal, lansung Tanya asal lagi.

.

_To : 041-921-xxx_

_Sudah_

Kyuhyun lalu mengirim pesan itu cepat. Setelah itu ia langsung mematikan ponselnya dengan kesal. Ia menarik selimut kasar dan menutupi seluruh tubuhnya.

.

.

.

Zhou Mi menghela napas bosan. Setelah menurutnya, Kyuhyun pasti merasa sangat terganggu dengan pesannya, padahal dia hanya berniat menanyakan kabar.

"_Gege_, ini surat siapa?"

Henry tiba-tiba masuk ke masuk ke kamar Zhou Mi dan menunjukan sebuah surat dengan amplop berwarna merah muda. Henry menemukan surat itu di dalam tas Zhou Mi.

Zhou Mi tahu itu surat yang tadi di titipkan Donghwa kepada Ilwoo untuknya, tapi dia sama sekali tidak berniat membacanya.

"kalau kau mau, ambil saja" Zhou Mi berkata cuek.

"Ish, _gege_ jangan gitu, setidaknya baca dulu!" Henry menyodorkan surat itu kepada Zhou Mi.

Zhou Mi menghiraukan Henry. "Bacakan!" Zhou Mi justru menyuruh Henry.

"_Ogah_, bisa baca sendiri juga…" Henry melempar surat itu ke kasur agar samanya tergeletak seperti Zhou Mi.

Zhou Mi hampir saja bangkit dan menjitak Henry, tapi keburu Henry kabur keluar kamarnya.

Zhou Mi melirik surat beramplop merah muda yang ada di kasurnya. Merasa terpanggil, ia lalu membuka surat itu dan membacanya.

_To : Hati laut yang damai_

_From : Intan gelap_

_Untuk laut yang damai._

_Aku agak bingung ingin memulai dari mana, tapi sepertinya aku memang harus memulainya. Aku merasa kau adalah orang yang berhati seluas laut, aku juga merasa hatimu sehangat tungku perapian di musim dingin. Tapi sungguh, aku tidak pernah mengada-ada tentang ini. Percayalah kau meluluhkan hati intan gelap ini._

_Untuk laut yang damai._

_Aku percaya perasaanku bukan sekedar lewat dan hilang bersama angin. Aku percaya aku benar merasakan sebuah getaran, getaran yang kian hebat tiap detiknya. Setiap langkah yang ku pijak, napas yang ku hela, aku merasakannya. Kian nyata._

_Untuk laut yang damai._

_Aku adalah intan gelap yang tak berarti. Aku tak pantas hidup dalam laut yang damai, tapi bolehkah aku mencoba? Mencoba menyelaminya terlebih dahulu? Adakah tempat itu?_

_Untuk laut yang damai._

_Aku bingung, tapi berikan aku satu kesempatan. Aku di taman dekat rumahmu, sore, malam._

_Bersediakah?_

_Intan gelap_

Zhou Mi terhenyak, '_sore, malam'_ itu berarti Donghwa masih menunggunya di taman. tanpa pikir panjang Zhou Mi menyabet jaketnya dan pergi menuju taman.

.

* * *

><p><strong>[To Be Continued]<strong>

* * *

><p>*hyaaa selesai ^^<p>

Nina balesin review nih:

**Kyu-Kyu**

Sedikit? Brarti masih ada yang bikin penasaran ya?

Setuju deh tentang pesona Kyu itu ^^

Ilwoo? Lagi demam Ilwoo nih daku khekhekhe

Mian nih masih gak bisa kilat,

**cho tika hyun**

Ilwoo itu yang punya senyuman maut itu looo…

Maksih reviewnyaa…

**Shakyu**

Eh? Ada juga yang nungguin cerita abal ini, *senangyaa

Gepapa, yang penting sekarang komen, komen lagi yak?

Ilwoo? Lagi demam Ilwoo nih daku

Makasih kritiknya, ntar di perbaiki

**cho devi**

makasih reviewnyaa, review lagi, kan udah update nih *kling2

**schagarin**

Percaya atuuh. Kesian Kyukan udah berusaha

Henry?Jung? suka gak yaaa?

**RyeoViieKyuu**

Yeay, review lagi yah kan update lagi nih.

Iya nih, daku lagi deman 49 days, makasih kritiknya

Udah ada ZhouKyu moment nih.

**Kim Min Lee**

Jangan di buang dong Ilwoonya,, nanti daku nangis nih.

Mian nih masih belum ada adengan jitak2kanya, tapi hampir di jitak adakan?

(sengaja nyelamatin Henry waktu hampir di jitak Zhou Mi)

.

Sekian balasan reviewnyaa..

Review ntar dapet pahala deh ^^

Oh iya, chapter 4 updatenya hari kamis depan yaa..

Mian kalo gak bisa kilat lagi.


	4. Chapter 4

"_Sampaikan salamku pada bau hangat kasihnya"_

.

.

.

Shadow Sky

.

.

.

**[Chapter 4]**

.

Zhou Mi berlari, sangat cepat, hingga kepulan asap khas musim dingin menyertai tiap helaan napasnya. Ia takut sekali jika saja orang yang bernama Donghwa itu masih menunggunya di taman, terlebih ia adalah seorang _yeoja_.

Zhou Mi mengedarkan pandangannya menyusuri taman dekat rumahnya. Ia berharap tidak menemukan Donghwa di sana, karena tentu saja dia berharap Donghwa sudah pulang, Zhou Mi memang berhati baik.

Harapan Zhou Mi pupus waktu melihat _Yeoja_ yang di carinya masih duduk di bangku taman sambil memeluk tubuhya sendiri karena kedinginan.

Donghwa tampaknya tidak menyadari kehadiran Zhou Mi, jadi Donghwa tetap setia dengan posisi duduknya itu.

"Donghwa-_sshi_" Zhou Mi memanggil nama _yeoja_ itu hati-hati, ia sangat iba melihat Donghwa yang entah sudah berapa jam menungguinya.

"Kau datang," Donghwa bangkit dari posisi duduknya. "Aku percaya kau pasti datang." ia menatap Zhou Mi takjub. Antara percaya dan tidak, melihat kedatangan Zhou Mi.

"Kau seharusnya pulang, ini hampir jam sebelas." Zhou Mi membalas tatapan Donghwa.

"Zhou Mi, bagaimana dengan jawabanmu? Apa kau bisa-"

"-Kau terlalu indah untukku, maaf aku tidak bisa." Zhou Mi memotong kalimat Donghwa, ia tidak mau hal ini berlanjut lebih dalam lagi.

Donghwa menatap Zhou Mi samar. Pandangannya terhalang oleh air-air matanya. Ia serasa baru saja di ajak terbang ke bulan dan lalu di buang kembali ke bumi, nyeri terasa di hatinya.

Donghwa tersenyum getir. Dia sudah tidak membutuhkan jawaban apa-apa lagi. Menunggui Zhou Mi selama hampir lima jam dan mendapat penolakan halus yang menyakitkan, sungguh berat.

"Sebaiknya kau pulang." Zhou Mi sangat tidak tega melihat Donghwa yang sedang mengusap matanya karena basah.

"Aku pulang." Donghwa beranjak pergi meninggalkan Zhou Mi yang masih setia dengan posisi berdirinya.

Sepeninggal Donghwa, Zhou Mi tidak langsung pulang. Zhou Mi memilih untuk duduk di bangku taman yang tadi jadi tempat Donghwa menunggu. Ia sedikit tersentak waktu mendudukan dirinya di sana, kentara sekali kerangka bangku itu dingin. _'pasti_ _dia kedinginan'_ pikir Zhou Mi.

Zhou Mi memang sengaja tetap duduk dan diam di sana, ia ingin tahu bagaimana rasanya duduk dan menunggu selama hampir lima jam. Dan sekarang ia tahu rasanya. Dingin, dan sulit.

Zhou Mi lalu memperhatikan sekelilingnya. Sepi dan bahaya siap datang kapan saja, apalagi jika seorang _yeoja_ dengan wajah jelita yang tengah sendirian. Pasti di hantui rasa takut.

Zhou Mi beranjak.

Ia sudah tidak mau lagi memikirkan banyak hal tentang Donghwa, orang yang membuatnya berlarian di malam hari . Ia sangat benci ketika ia mulai memikirkan orang lain.

Zhou Mi beranjak pulang. memikirkan Kyuhyun saja sudah cukup banyak menyita waktunya. Cukup dan dia tidak ingin menambah daftar nama orang lagi dalam memorinya.

Cukup, Zhou Mi benci keramaian dan ia benci membaur. Keramaian, kebisingan, teman-teman; adalah kata-kata yang paling ia hindari, ia benci.

.

.

.

Zhou Mi telah kembali ke rumahnya. Kepalanya terasa berat, ia ingin segera mengistirahatkan pikirannya.

Ia membaringkan tubuhnya di kasur empuknya, rasanya sangat nyaman. Ia tidur menyamping sambil memeluk guling.

Pandangannya terganggu, sebuah kertas berwarna putih dan amplop merah muda yang ada di kasurnya mengganggunya. Merasa terganggu, Zhou Mi lalu menyabet kertas dan amplop itu dan lalu melemparnya ke tong sampah. _'akhirnya benar-benar tenang'_, Zhou Mi terlelap.

.

Setelah sekitar empatpuluhsembilan menit berlalu, tiba-tiba Henry masuk kamar Zhou Mi. Henry masuk dengan sangat hati-hati; tak mau abangnya terbangun.

Sebenarnya Henry sudah mengikuti Zhou Mi sedari Zhou Mi pergi ke taman. Ia juga melihat adegan abangnya membuat seorang yeoja menangis. _'dasar tidak berperike-yeoja-an'_ pikir Henry waktu melihat adegan Zhou Mi menangisi seorang _yeoja_.

Awalnya Henry memang tidak penasaran dengan surat beramplop merah muda itu, sampai di suruh membacakan saja ia tidak sudi, tapi sekarang ia berubah pikiran.

Henry berjingkat-jingkat layaknya maling. Ia benar-benar takut dan penasaran; takut di jitak, penasaran dengan surat.

Henry sekarang mengintip-ngintip dari belakang punggung Zhou Mi, ia berpikir kalau bisa saja suratnya ada di kasur, tapi nihil.

Di kasur Zhou Mi memang tidak ketemu, tapi bisa saja di tempat lain. Henry yang sudah penasaran tingkat akut itu lalu mulai membuka laci-laci di kamar Zhou Mi, laci apa saja, sampai laci _underwear_ pun di jelajahi, tapi tetap nihil.

"Di mana kali..." Henry mulai terlihat jengkel.

Henry tampak frustasi. Akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk menyerah, ia lalu berniat kembali ke kamarnya. Namun baru beberapa langkah, Henry kembali membalikan badannya dan beranjak menuju kasur Zhou Mi.

Henry berdiri di samping kasur abangnya yang sedang tidur itu. Di perhatikannya kening abangnya yang mengkerut _'pasti banyak pikiran'_ Henry menebak tepat sasaran, tentu saja karena sudah hidup bersama cukup lama Henry jadi mengenal watak abangnya.

Chu~ Henry mengecup kening Zhou Mi yang mengkerut. Dia menyalurkan segala rasa sayangnya pada saat itu.

"Tidur yang nyenyak _ge_, aku sayang sama gege."

Setelah membisikkan kalimat itu, Henry tersenyum dan memandangi abangnya dengan penuh perhatian.

Akhirnya Henry beranjak pergi dari kamar abangya. Tapi waktu hendak memutar kenop pintu, pandangannya menangkap sesuatu, sesuatu yang sedari tadi di carinya kini berada di dalam tong sampah.

Henry lalu memungutnya dengan segala rasa penasaran di kepalanya. Setelahnya, Henry beranjak pergi dari kamar abangya.

.

.

.

**[Pagi hari di rumah keluarga Cho]**

.

"Kyuhyun! Pelan-pelan!"

Ahra terlihat sedang kualahan menghadapi Kyuhyun yang sadang berlarian menuruni tangga rumahnya. Pagi yang kelam di musim dingin, dan kerusuhan Kyuhyun di dalamnya.

"Ouch!"

Kyuhyun hampir saja terjatuh pada pijakan tangga yang terakhir bila saja Tn. Cho tidak menahan kerah leher Kyuhyun.

"_A-appa_, Se-sesak nih" Napas Kyuhyun tertahan karena kerah bajunya di tahan oleh Appa-nya.

_Appa_ Kyuhyun lalu melepaskan cengkaramannya; membuat Kyuhyun jatuh tersungkur di lantai.

"_Appa_ jahat sekali!" Kyuhyun bersungut-sungut sambil sesekali meringis memegangi sikunya yang berkenalan dengan lantai.

"Pelan-pelan!" Tn. Cho menyeringai _evil_.

Tampaknya seringaian dan kejahilan memang sudah menjadi sebuah bakat sekaligus kutukan bagi keturunan Cho. Dan sebagai keturunan Cho, Kyuhyun yang mewariskannya, karena Ahra sepertinya tidak ada kecenderungan ke arah sana.

"Menyebalkan!" Kyuhyun menghentakkan kakinya kesal. Ia lalu berlari menuju dapur; ingin mengadu kepada _umma_-nya.

Kyuhyun berlarian ke dapur dan mendapati _umma_-nya sedang memasak sesuatu.

"Hmm harumnyaa.." Kyuhyun terlena oleh aroma masakan _umma_-nya.

Tampaknya tutur kata yang lembut dan kepandaian memasak Ahra di dapat dari _umma_-nya, benar-benar keluarga yang harmonis.

"_Umma_~ masak apa~"Kyuhyun berkata semanja-manjanya.

Dia jadi lupa niatnya untuk mengadukan kelakuan _appa_-nya dan juga lupa niatnya yang ingin buru-buru berangkat sekolah sampai tekadnya untuk jadi anak mandiri.

"Kyuhyunku telah kembali rupanya." _Umma_ Kyuhyun tersenyum manis, sangat manis.

Sepertinya senyuman manis Kyuhyun dan Ahra murni di wariskan oleh Ny. Cho, benar-benar dinamika yang Selaras.

"_Na_?" wajah Kyuhyun seketika berubah horor, ia sudah kembali mengingat tekadnya untuk menjadi anak mandiri.

Kyuhyun yang sudah menyadari kembali tekadnya lalu berlari berhamburan keluar dapur. Dia buru-buru mencari tas, sepatu dan lalu memakainya.

"AKU BERANGKAT!" Kyuhyun berteriak dari luar rumah. Ia sedang berlari-lari menyusuri pagi yang bahkan belum terasa bias cahayanya.

"_Appa_~" Ahra yang sedang menuruni tangga rumahnya menatap ayahnya dengan pandangan cemas.

"Bukankah itu bagus?" Tn. Cho bertanya kepada Ahra yang tampak sangat khawatir terhadap perubahan Kyuhyun.

"Tapi perubahan Kyuhyun terlalu ekstrim" Ny. Cho muncul dari dapur sambil membawa secawan kopi hangat. "Aku rindu Kyuhyunku yang dulu" Ny. Cho memberikan gelasnya untuk suaminya.

"Biarkan saja, kita lihat sampai mana dia..." Tn. Cho menyeruput kopinya.

Ahra dan _umma_-nya saling melemparkan pandangan. Mereka hanya bisa berdoa semoga saja Kyuhyun kembali menjadi dirinya yang dulu.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun berlarian melewati koridor sekolahnya. Sesekali ia hampir terjatuh karena cara berlarinya yang ngelindur. Ia sudah cukup dekat dengan kelasnya sampai ia harus benar-benar terjatuh waktu ia menginjak tali sepatunya sendiri.

.

BRUGH!

.

Kyuhyun tersungkur ke depan. Ia meringis kesakitan karena lagi-lagi sikunya berkenalan dengan lantai. Total dua kali ia terjatuh dan lima kali hampir terjatuh hari ini.

"Oi! Kau nggak apa-apa?" Ilwoo yang entah datang darimana langsung menggapai badan Kyuhyun agar bisa berdiri.

"AUW! Sakit tahu!" Kyuhyun mencak-mencak waktu Ilwoo mengenai sikunya yang sudah dua kali di hantam lantai.

"Hei celanamu robek tuh!" Ilwoo menunjuk celana bagian dengkul Kyuhyun yang bolong.

Kyuhyun reflek menoleh dan melihat bagian celananya yang robek. Sepertinya, dengkulnya ikut berkenalan juga dengan lantai.

"Gimana nih bolong?" Kyuhyun bertanya pada Ilwoo yang sedang melihat robekan di celana Kyuhyun.

"Mana aku tahu? Bukan aku yang menyebabkanmu jatuh." Ilwoo berkata cuek.

"Ah, hari ini sial sekali sih!" Kyuhyun jadi kesal sendiri, _'ternyata_ _sulit'_ ia sekarang tahu untuk menjadi mandiri itu sulit.

Ilwoo memperhatikan Kyuhyun dari atas sampai bawah, terus berulang. Dia agak bingung dengan seragam Kyuhyun.

"Apa?" Kyuhyun bertanya songong.

"Kau salah kostum tuh," Ilwoo menunjuk seragam Kyuhyun.

"Apa?" Kyuhyun memperhatikan seragamnya. "Ba-bagaimana ini?" Kyuhyun mulai panik.

"Ha-ha-ha... Sepertinya hari ini kau sial sekali yah," Ilwoo tertawa-tawa sambil mengusap-usap rambut Kyuhyun gemas dan sebagai reaksi, Kyuhyun meninju perut Ilwoo lumayan keras.

"A-AUW!" Ilwoo memegangi perutnya yang baru saja di hantam Kyuhyun.

"Jangan pegang-pegang kepalaku _pabbo_!" Kyuhyun berkacak pinggang; menunjukkan kuasanya ketika ia marah.

"Sa-sakit sekali." Ilwoo memegangi perutnya yang tadi menerima tinju Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun melotot cemas, ia memang selalu kesal jika ada yang memegang kepalanya. Untuk tinjunya itu murni reflek.

"_Mi-mian_, aku reflek!" Kyuhyun menunduk; mesejajarkan wajahnya dengan Ilwoo, dia juga mengusap perut Ilwoo dengan segala raut cemasnya.

"Oke, ini tidak sakit lagi, kau tidak usah khawatir _ne_," Ilwoo nyengir sambil kembali mengusap kepala Kyuhyun _lagi_.

Kyuhyun melotot kesal. Ia lalu kembali meninju perut Ilwoo dan-

.

Buagh!

.

"AAUWW!" Ilwoo berteriak kencang waktu merasakan tinju Kyuhyun untuk yang kedua kalinya. Kali ini, dia jatuh terduduk ke lantai, punggungnya juga dengan 'beruntungnya' menghantam tembok. Seharusnya dia kapok.

Ilwoo melengkungkan badannya untuk menahan rasa sakit bercampur mual di perutnya.

"A-a-a-auwhhh" Ilwoo merasa mual.

Kyuhyun lagi-lagi melotot cemas menatap Ilwoo yang sedang terduduk sambil meringis kesakitan.

"_Mi-mian_, aku reflek lagi!" Kyuhyun lalu jongkok sambil memperhatikan raut kesakitan Ilwoo.

Ilwoo tidak menjawab. Dia menyembunyikan wajahnya di antara kedua lutut kakinya. Dia mendengar permintaan maaf Kyuhyun. Namun, ia ingin Kyuhyun lebih merasa bersalah lagi; jadi dia tetap menyembunyikan wajahnya di balik lututnya.

"_Jeongmal_ _mianheyo_ mie keriting, aku reflek"Kyuhyun masih berjongkok di depan Ilwoo.

"Tidak apa-apa."Ilwoo masih menyembunyikan wajahnya di balik lututnya, tapi tangan kanannya sudah terangkat dan hendak menggapai kepala Kyuhyun _lagi_.

Kyuhyun memperhatikan tangan Ilwoo yang hendak menggapai kepalanya. Karena kesal dengan Ilwoo yang tak kunjung kapok, Kyuhyun memilih untuk mengigit jari telunjuk Ilwoo.

"ADAUW!" Ilwoo terlonjak waktu merasa nyeri di jari telujuknyaa. "A-a lepaskan!" Ilwoo berteriak minta di lepaskan.

Kyuhyun yang melihat ekpresi kapok Ilwoo lalu melepas gigitannya. Dia menyeringai puas. Baginya, orang yang tidak ada kapoknya seperti Ilwoo pantas mendapatkan itu.

"Mau lagi?" Kyuhyun menantang Ilwoo.

"Be-berdarahh.." Ilwoo menatap horor tangannya yang mengeluarkan beberapa tetes darah segar.

"_Eung_?" Kyuhyun menatap kaget jari Ilwoo yang tadi di gigitnya. Dan tanpa aba-aba, Kyuhyun langsung memegang tangan Ilwoo dan menghisap jarinya.

Ilwoo tersentak kaget waktu Kyuhyun mengemut jari telunjuknya. Ia tak sanggup berkata apa-apa lagi. Di rasakannya sensasi lidah Kyuhyun yang begitu menggelitik jarinya. Ilwoo terpaku.

Tanpa di sadari oleh mereka berdua. Dua orang kakak-beradik berkebangsaan China tengah memperhatikan mereka di ujung koridor dengan tatapan kaget. Ya, mereka adalah Zhou Mi dan Henry yang baru saja sampai di sekolah.

Henry menatap sendu kedua orang yang 'menurutnya' tampak begitu mesra. Dia ingin menangis, tapi tidak mungkin ia menangis di depan Zhou Mi, bisa-bisa abangnya itu curiga. Terlebih itu hal wajar yang dilakukan sepasang kekasih, bisa apa dia?

"_Gege_, Kyunnie udah gede yah..." Henry berkata dengan nada ceria seperti biasanya, dia memang sangat pintar menyembunyikan perasaanya.

"_Kajja_!" Zhou Mi menggandeng tangan Henry agar mengikuti langkahnya.

Henry hanya diam dan menurut. Sepengetahuannya, Zhou Mi sangat menjauhkan dirinya dari hal-hal berbau roman, apalagi melihat Kyuhyun dan Ilwoo. Henry yakin abangnya begitu tidak ingin dirinya terkontaminasi dengan hal-hal macam 'itu'.

Padahal Henry tidak tahu kalau Zhou Mi mati-matian menahan rasa cemburunya. Kesalahpahaman dalam sebuah kesalahpahaman memang sungguh rumit.

Mereka berdua berjalan santai melewati Kyuhyun dan Ilwoo, Henry dan Zhou Mi sama sekali tidak menghiraukan Kyuhyun dan Ilwoo yang kini menatap mereka Kaget.

"Henry!" Kyuhyun tersenyum melihat Henry, lebih-lebih Zhou Mi. Namun, senyumannya pudar waktu melihat Henry tidak menghiraukannya. "Kenapa dia?" Kyuhyun bertanya heran.

_'Sial! Salah paham lagi, dia pasti salah paham'_ Ilwoo menelan ludahnya getir. Sepertinya niat untuk mengklarifikasikan hubungannya akan sangat berat.

"Kau punya seragam cadangan tidak?" Kyuhyun bertanya pada Ilwoo yang sedang panik akan kesalahpahaman yang semakin dalam.

"Sepertinya," Ilwoo masih menatap punggung Zhou Mi dan Henry.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun berjalan tergesa ke kelasnya. Setelah mendapat seragam pinjaman dari Ilwoo, Kyuhyun langsung kembali bergegas ke kelasnya.

Kyuhyun mendudukkan dirinya di samping Henry. Dia memberikan senyum manis sambil menyapa sahabatnya itu. Dan Henry, dia membalas senyuman Kyuhyun seperti biasa, lengkungan senyum penuh persahabatan.

"Kau tadi tidak melihatku?" Kyuhyun mulai membuka pembicaraan.

"Tidak, memang kau di mana?" Henry berbohong. Dia sangat tidak ingin membahas hal itu, membuat dadanya berdenyut sakit.

"Tadi Ilwoo _sunbae-"_

"-Seragam siapa ini? Tampaknya agak kebesaran..." Henry memotong kalimat Kyuhyun, ia benar-benar tidak ingin mendengar nama Ilwoo lagi.

"Tadi aku salah pakai seragam," Kyuhyun sangat antusias waktu mengatakannya. "Terus Ilwoo _su_-"

"-Kau sudah mengerjakan PR?" lagi-lagi Henry memotong kalimat Kyuhyun, hatinya selalu berdenyut nyeri jika mendengar nama 'Ilwoo'.

"Kau ini kenapa sih? Menyebalkan sekali" Kyuhyun bersungut-sungut kesal. Kata-katanya selalu saja di potong, membuatnya kesal.

"Tadi aku buatkan bekal untukmu, istirahat kita makan sama-sama ya..." Henry mengalihkan topik pembicaraan.

Kyuhyun berbinar. Dia jadi tidak sabar menunggu waktu istirahat. Pasalnya, tadi pagi ia belum sarapan; karena berangkat sekolah tergesa.

"Tapi, enak tidak?" Kyuhyun menatap ragu, ia kurang percaya dengan kemampuan memasak Henry.

"Mungkin," Henry mengendikkan bahunya. "_Gege_ yang masak sih..."

Kyuhyun melotot tak percaya. "Mi-mixian. . ." Kyuhyun bergumam horor. Dia masih ingat betul bagaiman horornya ia waktu bertarung dengan mixian dengan banyak sayur waktu itu.

Henry mengulas senyum. "Tidak mungkin mixian Kyunnie, nanti mie-nya mekar lagi." Sekuat apapun mencoba, Henry tidak pernah bisa marah terhadap Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menghela napas lega.

"Mmm... Waktu itu, Kyunnie makan mixian ya?" Henry bertanya ragu.

Kyuhyun menundukan kepalanya. Ia bingung harus jawab apa. Pasalnya, ia tahu kalau Henry mengetahui kenyataan bahwa dia tidak suka sayur.

"I-itu . . ." Kyuhyun bingung.

"Mixian itu ada sayurnya kan? Kamu yang makan?" Henry penasaran dengan jawaban Kyuhyun.

"Selamat pagi semuanya!" Seorang guru _yeoja_ masuk ke kelas Kyuhyun dan Henry. Membuat Kyuhyun dan Henry menghentikan pembicaraan mereka.

_'Untunglah'_ Kyuhyun menghela napas lega. Henry pasti curiga kalau tahu Kyuhyun benar-benar makan sayur.

.

.

.

Jam istirahat pertama telah berkumandang. Henry langsung mengajak Kyuhyun pergi ke kelas abangnya.

.

"Kau mau yang warna apa?"

"Yang putih isinya apa?" Kyuhyun menunjuk salah satu kotak bekal yang ada di hadapannya.

Henry agak kebingungan waktu ingin menjawabnya. Henry tidak mungkin memberitahikan Kyuhyun satu persatu isi kotak bekal itu, karena bisa saja rencananya gagal.

"Bisa lebih cepat tidak? Aku sudah lapar nih," Zhou Mi ikut ambil suara.

"Aku mau yang warna kuning." Henry menyabet salah satu dari ketiga kotak bekal yang di buat Zhou Mi.

"Aku yang biru saja deh. . ." Kyuhyun hendak menyabet salah satu kotak bekalnya.

"Bukannya kau suka putih?" Henry masih mempertahankan rencananya agar tidak hancur. Dari awal tahu Kyuhyun makan sayur, Henry jadi sangat curiga dengan Kyuhyun. Dia tahu betul Kyuhyun tidak suka sayur.

"Kalian mau makan kotaknya saja juga boleh, aku mau makan." Zhou Mi langsung menyabet Kotak bekal warna putih yang artinya rencana Henry hampir berhasil.

"Selamat makan!" Henry membuka kotak bekalnya dengan semangat.

Zhou Mi dan Kyuhyun juga mulai membuka kotaknya perlahan. Henry yang notabene-nya ingin melihat suatu fakta hanya mengawasi Kyuhyun dengan ekor matanya.

"_Gege_, enak sekali" Henry memuji makanan Zhou Mi kelewat heboh. "Pasti Kyunnie suka,"

Zhou Mi tidak menanggapi Henry yang heboh sendiri. Dia melahap makanannya dengan tenang.

Henry memperhatikan Kyuhyun yang sedang diam menatapi kotak bekalnya. Ia ingin lihat seperti apa Kyuhyun waktu menemukan banyak sayur di hadapannya.

"Kyunnie, di makan! Enak looo"

"Eh, _ne_." Kyuhyun mulai menyumpitkan sebuah telur gulung. Sampai di sini, wajah Kyuhyun masih biasa.

Zhou Mi memandangi Kyuhyun yang sedang menguyah makanannya. Ia mulai merasa kalau Henry sangat usil.

_'Kapan bagian sayurnya?'_ Henry sibuk memperhatikan Kyuhyun. Ia masih tidak percaya kalau Kyuhyun mau saja makan mixian. Seingatnya, Kyuhyun pernah membuatnya hampir mati tenggelam karena mendorongnya jatuh ke kolam renang, kala itu Henry berusaha memaksa Kyuhyun makan sayur.

Bagian yang di tunggu Henry akhirnya datang juga. Kyuhyun mulai menyumpitkan sayur kemulutnya. Henry menahan napasnya.

.

BLETAK!

.

"!" Kyuhyun terkaget waktu Zhou Mi melempar sumpitnya.

Henry menatap abangnya heran.

"Aku lapar sekali, boleh minta sayur bagianmu?" Zhou Mi tidak memperdulikan tatapan penuh tanya dari Henry.

Kyuhyun kontan tambah kaget lagi, tapi setelahnya ia merasa sangat berterimakasih karena menurutnya Zhou Mi telah menyelamatkannya.

"_Gege_ gak tau malu amat sih!" Henry mencak-mencak.

.

TUK!

.

"AUWH!"

Kyuhyun tertawa kecil melihat Henry yang mengaduh kesakitan karena jitakan maut abangnya.

Zhou Mi kembali melahap makanannya dengan tenang. Henry menatap abangnya kesal setengah mati.

"Kyunnie, kau lihat tidak? Ini KDRT"

.

TUK!

_._

"_Barbar_! Kyunnie, _gege_ jahaaaat!"

Kyuhyun mengo melihat kelakuan Henry yang sudah seperti anak tuyul.

"Ampun!" Henry melas waktu Zhou Mi hendak melacarkan jitakannya kembali.

Kyuhyun tertawa renyah. Kelakuan Henry memang pantas di perhatikan. Zhou Mi sedikit mencuri pandang melihat gelak tawa Kyuhyun yang terdengar sangat ramah.

.

Suasana diantara mereka sangat akrab. Walau Zhou Mi hanya diam. Sesekali, Henry mencibir gaya makan Zhou Mi, gaya bicara Zhou Mi. Sebagai balasannya, Henry mendapat cukup banyak jitakan bahkan ia mendapat bonus jeweran mesra.

"Permisi, Zhou Mi _oppa_, ilwoo _oppa_ kemana ya?" Jinhi yang tiba-tiba datang bertanya pada Zhou Mi.

"Mungkin sedang siaran."

"Tapi tidak ada di ruang radio. . ." Jinhi memang sudah mencari Ilwoo sebelumnya.

"Tanya kekasihnya nih!" Henry menunjuk-nunjuk Kyuhyun.

"Kekasih?"

"Loh, kau tidak tahu?" Henry menatap Jinhi heran.

"Henly-_ah_" Kyuhyun memanggil Henry, ia tidak ingin masalah yang tadinya dia anggap sepele ini melebar.

"_Wae_?"

"Sebenar-" Kalimat Kyuhyun terpotong.

"Hai-hai-hai kalian semua!" Ilwoo datang dan mulai merusuh."Wah-wah-wah... Makan siang dan tidak mengajakku ya?"

"Lho? _Oppa_ darimana?" Jinhi bertanya bingung.

Ilwoo menepuk pipi Jinhi sebentar lalu mengambil posisi duduk di sebelah Zhou MI.

"Kau sedang apa Jinnie?" Ilwoo bertanya sambil menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Zhou Mi.

"Aku menunggu _oppa_, aku mau memberikan ini…" Jinhi menyerahkan sebuah kotak kado kecil berwaran _pink_ kepada Ilwoo. Henry menyabetnya.

"Waaah, kau sangat baik terhadap _oppa_-mu Jinhi" Henry memperhatikan kotak _pink_ di tangannya. "Isinya apa?"

"Aku tidak tahu, tadi Hyerim dan Soora menitipkannya dan mereka bilang harus sudah di tangan Ilwoo secepatnya" Jinhi berkata sambil menatap Kyuhyun dan Ilwoo bergantian. Kali ini, hatinya terasa pedih; orang yang dia sukai ternyata berpacaran dengan kakaknya sendiri.

"Mereka rajin sekali. . ." Henry menyerahkan kotak _pink_ itu pada Ilwoo.

"_Oppa_ ulang tahun hari ini." Jinhi sudah bias mengendalikan dirinya.

ZhouKyuRy tersedak.

"Jadi?" Henry menggantung kalimatnya.

Jinhi mengangguk.

"Hari ini aku tidak bias ikut menemani _oppa_ jalan-jalan, _Mianhe_" Jinhi berkata pelan. "Tapi untung ada Kyuhyun," Jinhi menatap Kyuhyun.

"_Mwo_? Kenapa aku?"

"Temani _oppa_ jalan-jalan ya, dia selalu kesepian tiap hari ulang tahunnya." Jinhi memandang Kyuhyun penuh harap.

Kyuhyun salah tingkah sendiri karena selain permintaan Jinhi, kini semua mata sedang tertuju padanya. Bagaimana tidak gugup?

"Begini ya semuanya, sebenarnya-" kalimat Ilwoo terpotong.

"-sudahlah, wajar saja Kyunnie menemanimu bukan? Dia 'kan kekasihmu" Henry memandang Kyuhyun dan Ilwoo dengan pandangan jahil walau hatinya terasa pedih waktu mengatakannya.

Zhou Mi merasa risih sendiri jika terus berada di sana. Akhirnya, ia putuskan untuk pergi dan meninggalkan mereka yang ada di ruangan kelas itu.

"_Gege_ kenapa?" Henry bergumam.

"Hei-hei-hei! Sudah masuk, kalian seharusnya kembali ke kalas 'kan?" Ilwoo mengusir anak-anak kelas 11.

"Hiyy, kita juga bosan lama-lama di sini!" Henry menarik lengan Kyuhyun dan Jinhi.

"_Oppa_! Pokoknya pulang sekolah jemput Kyuhyun!" Jinhi berseru.

Ilwoo hanya memandangi ketiga adik kelasnya itu dengan tatap bingung _'tambah runyam saja masalanya'_ Ilwoo benar-benar terjebak dalam kejahilannya sendiri.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun, Henry dan Jinhi melangkah masuk ke kelas beriringan. Bel telas berkumandang empatpuluhsembilan menit yang lalu, tapi masih belum ada guru tampaknya.

"Kyuhyun-_ah_, pulang sekolah kau jadi pergi bersama _oppa_ 'kan?" Jinhi bertanya dengan nada penuh harap.

"Aku. . ." Kyuhyun bingung. Masalah semakin dalam dan pasti semakin lama akan semakin sulit untuk di benahi.

"Aku tidak bisa pergi. _Oppa_ selalu ingin di temani setiap hari ulang tahun, jadi ku rasa karena kau pacarnya kau pasti bersedia 'kan?"

Kyuhyun memandang Jinhi, ia melihat begitu sorot harapan terpancar dari matanya. Kyuhyun memang sangan jahil, tapi pada dasaranya dia adalh orang baik.

"Pasti Jinnie" Henry mengedipkan sebelah matanya. Ia juga mengikuti cara Ilwoo memanggil Jinhi. "Kyunnie akan menemani Ilwoo"

"Ah, _gomawo_ Henry-_ah_" Jinhi membungkuk sebentar dan lalu pergi menuju mejanya.

Kyuhyun memandang Henry kaget. Hari ini Henry sudah mewanti-wanti Kyuhyun bahwa mereka akan main ke _game_ _center_ bersama, dan sekarang Henry yang justru membatalkannya.

"Semoga sukses ya!" Henry melepar senyum manisnya. Hatinya memang pedih, tapi akan lebih pedih lagi jika Ilwoo harus melewati malam ulang tahunnya tanpa Kyuhyun; orang yang pasti sangat di cintai Ilwoo.

.

.

.

"Bagaimana ini?"

"Aku bingung,"

"Kita harus menjelaskan ini secepatnya Kyuhyun-ah,"

Sekarang, Kyuhyun dan Ilwoo tengah duduk di sebuah bangku taman di dekat danau. Mereka berdua mulai pusing dengan apa yang mereka hadapi sekarang ini.

"Seharusnya dari awal sudah ku jelaskan" Ilwoo memandang Kyuhyun yang sedang duduk tenang di sebelahnya.

"Kau selalu kesepian?" Kyuhyun bertanya pada Ilwoo sambil memandang langit malam yang ada di hadapannya.

"Kenapa kau menanyakan hal itu?" Ilwoo menatap mata Kyuhyun lebih _intens_.

"Semoga kau bisa menikmati hari ini."

Ilwoo bungkam. Ia menatapi Kyuhyun dengan pandangan kaget, baginya Kyuhyun sangat dewasa kali ini.

"Anak baik" Ilwoo tersenyum sambil mengusap kepala Kyuhyun saying

.

DUAGH!

.

"Semoga kau menikmati hari ini" Kyuhyun tersenyum _evil_. Aura gelap menguar di sekelilingnya.

"_Mianhe_, he-he-he" Ilwoo membentuk huruf v di tangan kirinya.

Kyuhyun menoleh dan menatap Ilwoo dengan tatapan seram namun, sedetik kemudian ia memecah kesunyian danau dengan gelak tawanya. Mereka berdua tertawa lepas, seakan baru saja menghadapi beban berat dan melepaskannya.

Tanpa di sadari oleh mereka, dua pasang mata tengah memperhatikan mereka dengan tatapan sendu.

Hidup memang penuh dinamika. Kadang kala orang tertawa lepas sementara yang lainnya di liputi kesenduan.

.

*Hyaaa! Banzaaaai!

Chapter 4 complete ^^

Mianhe Nina gak bias bales review hari kali ini.

Tapi tetep review yaaa.. biar Nina tambah semangat nihh..

Mianhe juga kalo ada yang req ZhouKyu moment, kayanya ngga ada sama sekali deh T.T. abis lagi konflik nih,, req yang banyak deh biar banyak ZhouKyu moment.

Review yaaaa….


	5. Chapter 5

_"Rasa hangat di musim dingin, sungguh tiada ada"_

.

.

.

**Shadow Sky**

.

.

.

**[Chapter 5]**

.

Kyuhyun dan Ilwoo masih diam duduk di bangku di dekat danau. Udara dingin mulai membelai kulit dengan tajam. Danau yang tadinya terlihat indah pun mulai terasa suram dan mencekam.

"Kyuhyun, ayo pulang!"

"Antar aku pulang!" Kyuhyun berkata menuntut.

"Rumahku jauh tau!"

"Kau yang mengajakku, harusnya kau mengantarku."

"Aku tidak mengajakmu, kau lupa?"

Mereka sudah menyatakan keinginan untuk pulang, tapi mereka tetap saja duduk diam dan malah berdebat kacau.

.

"Henry-_ah_, kita pulang saja!"

"Ya, kurasa kita juga tidak seharusnya berada di sini. Ilwoo pasti bisa menjaga Kyunnie"

"_Kajja_!"

Dua _stalker_ dadakan a.k.a Henry Lau dan Jung Jinhi lalu beranjak dari balik pohon. Mereka sudah tidak ada niat lagi untuk memata-matai Kyuhyun dan Ilwoo yang (menurut mereka) sedang berkencan.

.

"Kita pulang sendiri-sendiri saja. Tidak usah ada yang mengantar." Kyuhyun bangkit dari duduknya.

"Dari awal memang aku ingin pulang sendiri. Justru kau yang mengacaukannya, Kau sudah besar tapi masih minta di antar pulang." Ilwoo ikut bangkit dari duduknya.

"Kapan kau akan mengklarifikasikannya?" Kyuhyun merapikan ujung mantelnya.

"Secepatnya, aku tidak mau dia salah paham." Ilwoo mulai mengambil langkahnya. Meninggalkan Kyuhyun di belakangnya.

"Hei! 'dia' siapa?" Kyuhyun berseru.

"Temanmu!" Ilwoo terus berjalan ke arah barat.

Kyuhyun menatapi Kepergian Ilwoo dengan tatapan heran. "Temanku?" Kyuhyun bergumam, setelahnya ia mulai berjalan ke arah timur. Berlawanan dengan Ilwoo.

.

.

.

"Aku pulang."

Kyuhyun baru saja pulang dari acara yang mungkin bisa di bilang kencan tidak sengajanya itu. Ia sudah masuk ke rumah, tapi dia heran karena tidak biasanya saat pulang ke rumah seperti ini tidak ada yang menyambutnya.

"Kemana mereka?"

Kyuhyun menoleh kanan-kiri. Dia mencari sosok-sosok yang biasanya langsung memeluknya ketika ia pulang ke rumah.

"_Noona_!"

Kyuhyun melangkah naik menuju kamar kakaknya.

'_pasti_ _belum_ _pulang_ _semua_' Kyuhyun lalu kembali turun ke bawah, ia hendak ke dapur mencari makanan kecil.

.

"Mana makanannya?"

Kyuhyun heran sendiri waktu melihat kulkasnya begitu bersih, tanpa ada secuil pun makanan, hanya ada sisa sayur kering dan Kyuhyun benci melihatnya.

"Eh?"

Saat menutup kulkas, matanya terkunci pada satu obyek. Sebuah kertas kecil dengan deretan hangul pada permukaannya.

Kyuhyun membacanya;

_Kyu. Saat kau membaca memo ini aku, umma dan appa pasti sudah berada di pulau Jeju. Rencananya, kami akan berlibur sampai tiga bulan ke depan. Uang sakumu ada di atas meja belajarmu._

_#pelukcium; Cho Ahra_

Kyuhyun membatu. Kakinya langsung lemas ketika selesai membaca memo kecil mematikan itu.

Merasa panik, ia langsung melesat cepat menuju kamarnya, ia hendak mencari uang saku jatahnya yang pasti akan di pergunakan untuk tiga bulan kedepan.

'_Itu dia!_' Kyuhyun melihat amplop putih dan ada di atas meja belajarnya. Ia buru-buru membuka amplop itu dan, ia terduduk lemas.

"limapuluhribu won"

Kyuhyun merasa seperti anak sebatang kara yang miskin dengan uang pas-pasan yang dia miliki. Ia berpikir kalau Ahra dan orang tuanya sangat keterlaluan meninggalkannya sendirian dengan uang yang sangat minim.

"Tiga bulan... limapuluh ribu... Sendirian... HUWEEE!" Kyuhyun menangis sejadi-jadinya.

.

.

.

"_Appa_~ apa tidak keterlaluan" Ahra hampir menangis waktu berkata kepada ayahnya.

"Tidak, dia ingin menjadi anak mandiri, kita tunjukan cara menjadi mandiri yang sebenarnya." Tn. Cho berkata santai sambil membalik tiap halaman koran yang ia baca.

"Dia tidak bisa memasak _chagiya_, kenapa kita harus mengosongkan kulkas?" Ny. Cho menatap mata suaminya cemas.

Tn. Cho menyeringai _evil_. Dia mulai membayangakan wajah merana Kyuhyun dalam perjuangan kemandiriannya. Pasti menyenangkan bila anaknya bisa kapok dan kembali menjadi dirinya lagi.

"Anak itu 'kan keras kepala." Ny. Cho menatap Ahra cemas.

"Kita hanya tiga hari meninggalkannya, kau jangan terlalu khawatir"

Ny. Cho dan Ahra saling melemparkan tatapan cemas. Mereka benar-benar sudah tidak sabar menunggu tiga hari itu.

.

.

.

Zhou Mi menutup kedua telinganya kuat-kuat. Histeria Henry cukup memekakan telinganya, bagaimana tidak? Sepulangnya Henry entah darimana, Henry terus saja merusuh minta di belikan es krim. Rasanya Zhou Mi ingin membekap mulut Henry yang sepertinya sudah mampu menggantikan tugas bel sekolah itu.

"ES KRIM!" Henry berseru hingga seluruh ruangan rumah jadi terasa sangat gaduh.

"Hatiku panaaaaas! Aku butuh es krim!" Henry berteriak di depan pintu kamar Zhou Mi, ya di depan pintu kamar karena Zhou Mi sudah mengunci diri di dalam kamarnya.

Merasa kesabarannya habis, Zhou Mi berjalan gusar menuju pintu kamar dan membukanya kasar.

"Kau bisa diam tidak!" Zhou Mi membentak Henry.

Henry yang tadinya masih merusuh sekarang sudah bungkam. Dia kaget sekali waktu Zhou Mi keluar dari kamar. Awalnya ia pikir Zhou Mi hanya akan menghiraukannya.

"Aku, mau, makan, es krim" Henry menyeka air matanya. Entah kenapa suasana hati Zhou Mi terasa lebih suram darinya.

"Ini!" Zhou Mi memberikan beberapa lembar uang ke tangan Henry.

Henry hanya diam menatap lembaran uang di tanggannya itu. Sedetik kemudian, ia beralih menatap Zhou Mi dengan pandangan memelas yang amat sangat.

"Apalagi?"

"Ku mohon~" Henry berkata dengan wajah memohon.

"Apa kau tidak punya kaki huh?"

"Aku tidak bisa jalan~" Henry menjatuhkan dirinya dengan sengaja di hadapan Zhou Mi."Kakiku terasa lemas sekali~"

Zhou Mi menghela napas berat. Dia lalu menyabet lembaran uang di tangan Henry, sedetik kemudian, ia lalu mengambil langkahnya ke luar rumah.

.

.

.

"Hai Jinnie! Kau cantik sekali hari ini." Ilwoo berkata pada Jinhi yang baru saja membukakan pintu untuknya.

"_Oppa_, makan malamnya aku taruh di kamar _oppa_. Aku pikir _oppa_ pulang malam." Jinhi berkata sambil melangkahkan kakinya ke tangga rumahnya.

Ilwoo menatap punggung Jinhi heran. Tidak biasanya Jinhi langsung meninggalkannya di depan pintu. Biasanya kalau dia pulang agak malam, Jinhi pasti menarik-narik lengan Ilwoo agar terlebih dahulu menikmati makan malamnya.

"Apa dia sedang datang bulan?" Ilwoo bergumam. Ia lalu melangkah menuju sofa di ruang keluarga.

"Nonton teve saja ah," Ilwoo mendudukan dirinya di sofa. ia mulai menggonta-ganti _channel teve_.

Merasa tidak ada yang _sreg_, Ilwoo memilih mengeluarkan ponsel dari saku celananya. Dia menekan-nekan _keypad_ ponselnya sampai menemukan sebuah nama.

"Bakpao China, sedang apa dirimu?" Ilwoo bergumam seiring dengan jari lincahnya yang menekan-nekan _keypad_ ponselnya.

Setelah menekan tombol _send_, Ilwoo menyamankan kepalanya di pinggiran sofa. Sambil menunggu balasan dari 'bakpao China'.

.

Henry sedang duduk di depan pintu kamar Zhou Mi. Ia sedang memeluk lututnya sambil menangis, perasaannya sangat terganggu dengan kejadian yang ia lihat di danau tadi.

"Jahat, kau begitu jahat Ilwoo!"

Henry menangis. Tangisan emosional. Dia kesal, saat melihat orang yang di sukai ternyata sudah berpacaran dengan sahabatnya.

Henry kesal. Saat banyak orang bisa marah, dia sama sekali tidak bisa. Dia menyukai Ilwoo, tapi dia menyayangi sahabatnya. Bagaimana caranya ia marah? Bagaimana cara meluapkan segala kekesalannya? Ia kesal dengan dirinya yang bahkan untuk marah pun tak bisa.

"_Gege_ lamaaa! Hatiku panaaas!"

Henry berteriak sejadi-jadinya. Setidaknya, hanya itu yang bisa ia lakukan untuk meredam emosinya.

.

**DRRT!**

**DRRT!**

.

Henry merasakan ponselnya di sakunya bergetar. Ia lalu menyeka air matanya dan mulai membaca sebuah pesan yang masuk ke ponselnya.

_From: Mie Basi ~(^o^)~_

_Bakpao China, sedang apa dirimu?_

_(*_-)_

.

Henry terdiam cukup lama waktu membaca pesan singkat Ilwoo itu. Ia tampak kesal saat membacanya.

"Sedang menangisimu bodoh! Apa yang kau lakukan? Kenapa kau malah mengirim pesan untukku? Bagaimana dengan Kyunnie, kalian sedang berkencan 'kan? Dasar bodoh!" Henry memaki-maki ponselnya. Ia meluapkan segala kekesalan yang sedari tadi mengganjal di hatinya.

.

**DRRT!**

**DRRT!**

.

_From: Mie Basi ~(^o^)~_

_Aku tahu kau membaca pesanku._

_JADI CEPATLAH BALAS PESANKU!_

.

Henry mengernyit. "Kenapa jadi dia yang marah?"

Henry lalu mulai menekan-nekan _keypad_ ponselnya. Mengetikan balasan untuk Ilwoo.

.

_To: Mie Basi ~(^o^)~_

_Apa yang kau lakukan? Jangan hancurkan mood Kyunnie._

_Lihat saja sampai itu terjadi._

.

Henry lalu menekan tombol _send_. Ia tidak sabar menunggu balasan dari Ilwoo.

.

**DRRT!**

.

Baru saja ponselnya bergetar satu kali, Henry sudah membuka pesannya. Sepertinya ia sangat penasaran, atau tidak sabar.

_From: Mie Basi ~(^o^)~_

_Aku sudah di rumah._

.

Henry buru-buru mengetik pesan balasan. Dia agak heran mengapa secepat itu. Dia ingat waktu ia dan Jinhi pulang Kyuhyun dan Ilwoo masih duduk santai berdua di danau.

_To: Mie Basi ~(^o^)~_

_Kau mengantarnya pulang naik apa? Kalian tidak ada yang membawa kendaraan 'kan?_

.

Henry menekan tombol _send_. Ia menggigiti buku jarinya dengan gelisah. Ia mulai gelisah karena setelah lima menit berlalu dan Ilwoo belum juga membalas pesannya.

.

**DRRT!**

**DRRT!**

.

Ponselnya kembali bergetar. Henry buru-buru membukanya.

_From: Mie Basi ~(^o^)~_

_He..he.. aku tidak mengantarnya pulang. Dia pulang sendiri._

_Hei! By the way, kau sudah makan belum?_

.

Henry mengeryit. "Jadi Ilwoo tidak mengantar Kyunnie. . .?" Henry tersenyum setelah membaca pesan dari Ilwoo.

Henry bangkit dari duduknya. Ia mulai melompat-lompat kegirangan. Dia senang sekali ternyata Ilwoo dan Kyuhyun tidak sedekat yang ia pikirkan.

"Tapi Kyunnie gimana? Dia pulang naik apa? Kalau nanti dia di culik gimana?"

Henry mulai berpikiran macam-macam. Dia memang selalu menganggap Kyuhyun sebuah kerupuk yang garing, atau es krim yang cepat meleleh. Yang pasti apapun yang membuat Kyuhyun tampak begitu rapuh dan harus di lindungi.

.

.

.

"Apa ini? Keju parmesan?" Kyuhyun bertanya-tanya sendiri melihat bungkusan keju yang sekarang sedang di pegangnya.

Kyuhyun kini tengah berada di sebuah swalayan yang ada di dekat rumahnya. Perut kosongnya yang mendorongnya untuk pergi ke swalayan dengan bau memuakan sayur-sayur itu.

"Oregano kering buat apa?" Kyuhyun tampaknya bingung dengan benda-benda asing yang belum pernah ia jamah sebelumnya.

Karena merasa bingung, Kyuhyun lalu kembali meletakan barang-barang yang tadi sempat di pegangnya. Ia lalu melangkah kecil menuju bagian lain swalayan itu.

"Beli apa ya?" Kyuhyun bingung ingin membeli apa. Sekali pun ia beli mie _instant_, sudah barang tentu ia tidak dapat memasaknya.

"Ini ap-"

.

**Dugh**!

.

Kyuhyun meringis kesakitan. Saat ia hendak menundukan kepalanya untuk mengambil suatu barang, kepalanya membentur sesuatu.

"Auw!"

Mungkin seseorang.

.

Kyuhyun mendongak. Ia kini memperhatikan orang yang tadi terkena benturan kepalanya.

"Zhou. . ." Kyuhyun terbengong waktu melihat Zhou Mi di hadapannya.

Kyuhyun melihat Zhou Mi yang sedang memegangi bagian kepalanya yang tadi terbentur.

"_Mianhe hyung_,"

Zhou Mi melirik Kyuhyun sebentar. Ia agak kaget melihat Kyuhyun di swalayan tapi ia menyembunyikannya. Suasana mulai terasa canggung

"_Hyung_ ngapain kesini?" Kyuhyun memecah suasana canggung diantara keduanya.

"Membeli sesuatu." Zhou Mi lalu mengambil langkahnya pergi. Melihat wajah Kyuhyun tiap detiknya selalu membuatnya penasaran dan ia benci penasaran.

"_Hyung_! Mau beli apa? Kita belanja sama-sama yuk!" Kyuhyun menyusul langkah Zhou Mi. Ia senang sekali dapat bertemu dengan Zhou Mi.

Zhou Mi menghiraukan Kyuhyun. Ia langkahkan kakinya menuju refrigrator es krim. Ia ingin buru buru pergi dari tempat indah itu, tempat indah karena Kyuhyun ada di dalamnya.

"_Hyung_ beli es krim? _Hyung_ suka es krim? Rasa apa _hyung_?" Kyuhyun bertanya antusias ketika melihat Zhou Mi sedang mengambil sebuah _cup_ es krim.

"Mimi _hyung_ ternyata berhati strawberry! Ternyata di balik gaya Mimi-_hyung_ yang dingin itu tersimpan banyak strawberry yang manis yah..." Kyuhyun berspekulasi asal waktu melihat Zhou Mi menaruh dua _cup_ es krim strawberry di dalam keranjang belanjaanya.

Zhou Mi hampir saja menjatuhkan keranjang belanjaannya waktu mendengar kesimpulan asal-asalan Kyuhyun. '_berhati strawberry?_' Zhou Mi tidak habis pikir dengan jalan pikir Kyuhyun, bukannya Kyuhyun yang berhati strawberry? Belum lagi panggilan 'mimi' yang membuat para pelayan toko sibuk _cengengesan_ karena _image cool_ Zhou Mi luntur begitu saja.

"_Hyung_ hati-hati! Nanti kalau tumpah bagaimana?"

Zhou Mi ingin sekali menjitak Kyuhyun kala itu, bagaimana tidak? Kyuhyun telah sukses membuat _image cool_-nya luntur, perlu di perhatikan juga ini bukan yang pertama kali Kyuhyun lakukan sampai membuatnya mati gaya.

"Sebenarnya apa yang kau lakukan di sini? Keranjangmu masih kosong tuh!" Akhirnya Zhou Mi buka suara.

Kyuhyun tersenyum senang mendengar Zhou Mi yang akhirnya buka suara juga. Ia rasa, ia sudah berpuluh-puluh tahun tidak mendengar Zhou Mi bicara padanya.

"_Na_? Belanja Mimi _hyung_!"

"Cukup dengan Mimi-_hyung_-mu itu! Panggil _gege_ saja, _arra_?"

"_Gege_-mimi-_hyung_?" Kyuhyun mengerutkan keningnya.

"_Gege_ saja."

"Mimi-_ge_?" Kyuhyun menawar.

"Lebih baik kau cepat selesaikan belanjamu dan lalu pulang. Kakakmu itu pasti cemas sekali" Zhou Mi memperingati.

"Ahra _noona_ sedang jalan-jalan."

"Ini sudah malam, kau seharusnya sudah tidur sekarang."

"Tapi aku lapar~"

"_Umma_-mu tidak memasak?"

"_Umma_ dan _appa_ sedang jalan-jalan."

Zhou Mi mengerutkan keningnya. Dia sudah mengerti sekarang dan dia juga tahu Kyuhyun itu tidak bisa memasak.

"Kau suka topoki?" Zhou Mi bertanya sambil mengulas sebuah senyum.

Melihat senyum tulus Zhou Mi, Kyuhyun sampai tidak tidak bisa berkedip. Senyum yang sangat menawan.

"Ikut aku!" Zhou Mi menaruh keranjang belanjanya dan lau menarik tangan Kyuhyun agar keluar dari sana.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun dan Zhou Mi sudah berada di sebuah pasar jajanan. Setiap malam, di daerah Sungnyemun selalu menggelar pasar makanan.

"Aku dengar topoki di sini yang terbaik." Zhou Mi melangkahkan kakinya menuju salah satu dari banyak _stand_ makanan di sana.

Kyuhyun mengikuti Zhou Mi dengan penasaran.

"_Ajhussi_, aku minta satu ya," Zhou Mi berkata pada penjual topoki.

"Baiklah!" Si penjual topoki menjawab dengan semangat. Dia bergerak dengan gesit melayani tiap pelanggannya.

"Huaaa! Menakjubkan" Kyuhyun berdecak kagum melihat kelincahan si penjual topoki itu.

Zhou Mi tersenyum menatap Kyuhyun yang tampaknya senang dengan apa yang di lihatnya.

"Kau mau mencicipinya?"Zhou Mi menyumpit sepotong topoki.

Kyuhyun menatap potongan topoki itu ragu, tapi waktu melirik Zhou Mi yang sedang tersenyum sambil menyodorkan topoki, Kyuhyun memakannya.

"Enak Mimi-_ge_!" Kyuhyun berbinar.

"Nah ini untuk kalian yang sedang jatuh cinta." penjual topoki itu memberikan bungkusan topoki kepada Zhou Mi.

Zhou Mi menerima bungkusan topoki itu dengan kikuk. Sepertinya pelayan topoki itu telah salah sangka.

"Jatuh cinta?" Kyuhyun bertanya bingung.

"Eh? Kau namja? Maaf aku fikir…" si pelayan topoki itu membungkuk berulang kali.

Zhou Mi menutup mulutnya dengan telapak tangannya; menahan tawanya. Dengan mantel berwarna merah muda milik Ahra Kyuhyun memang sangat manis seperti _yeoja._

Kyuhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal. Dia bertambah kesal waktu melihat Zhou Mi yang justru malah mentertawainya.

"Gak lucu Mimi-_ge_!"

"Ani, hihi, aku Cuma ingin bersin" Zhou Mi berusaha menahan tawanya.

Dengan kesal Kyuhyun merebut bungkusan topoki di tangan Zhou Mi. ia berjinjit sedikit agar bisa menjejalkan potongan topoki ke mulut Zhou Mi.

"Enak banget yah!"

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Bajuku kotor nih!" Zhou Mi meratapi mantelnya yang kotor kerena saus topoki.

"jilat aja!"

"Hmm, kau ini!" Zhou Mi lalu mengangkat lengannya dan mengusap puncak kepala Kyuhyun gamas.

.

**Deg!**

.

Waktu seakan berhenti kala itu. Kyuhyun membatu, dia tidak kesal dan dia heran kenapa dia tidak kesal.

Nyaman.

Kyuhyun senang dengan belaian lembut yang Zhou Mi berikan. Terasa seperti semilir angin yang biasa menggelitik dan mengaburkan helai rambutnya.

Nyaman.

"Makan di sana!" Zhou Mi melepas belaian hangatnya dari kepala Kyuhyun. Ia lalu menunjuk sebuah bangku di dekat sebuah kios pakaian yang sudah tutup.

"_Gamsahamida_," Zhou Mi memberikan beberapa lembar uang dan menarik Kyuhyun pergi dari _stand_ makanan itu.

Kyuhyun bahkan tidak menyadari ternyata Zhou Mi sudah menuntunnya.

Si penjual topoki sendiri hanya tersenyum melihat Zhou Mi dan Kyuhyun yang menurutnya sangat serasi itu.

.

.

"Mimi suka main kesini ya?" Kyuhyun bertanya dengan mulut penuh makanan.

"Apa itu, Mimi? Aduuuh!"

Kyuhyun tertawa melihat Zhou Mi yang tampaknya tidak suka dengan panggilan barunya. Kyuhyun sangat menyukai ekspresi natural Zhou Mi. Baginya, memanggil Zhou Mi dengan sebutan 'mimi' lebih membuat sisi strawberry Zhou Mi terlihat.

"Mimi, mau?" Kyuhyun menawari Zhou Mi sepotong topoki kepada Zhou Mi. Membuat Zhou Mi mulai kikuk.

"Buka mulutmu!" Kyuhyun mulai kesal dengan Zhou Mi yang hanya diam memperhatikan sendok topoki di hadapannya.

Zhou Mi membuka mulutnya sedikit. Melihatnya Kyuhyun mulai menjejalkan potongan topoki ke mulut Zhou Mi.

"Yah... Mimi-_ge_ makannya kaya anak bayi, masa tumpah-tumpahan." Kyuhyun mulai mengelap mulut Zhou Mi dari jejak saus topoki dengan ujung lengan bajunya.

"Bisa carikan sapu tangan atau _tissue_?. Ini memalukan."

"Oh iya aku bawa!" Kyuhyun merogoh kantung celananya.

Zhou Mi _sweatdrope_. '_bukannya_ _daritadi_' ia merasa kelakuan Kyuhyun mulai mirip dengan Henry, selalu melakukan sesuatu tanpa berfikir lebih dulu.

_"Henry!"_

Zhou Mi jadi terningat Henry, dia juga lupa membelikan es krim untuk Henry.

_"Nanti saja, dia pasti sudah tidur"_

Zhou Mi memutuskan untuk tidak ambil pusing. Ia mulai terlibat pembicaraan ringan bersama Kyuhyun sekarang, Kyuhyun pun terus berceloteh seperti burung beo dan Zhou Mi memperhatikannya dengan senyum yang terus mengembang.

.

**[Sementara itu Henry]**

.

"_Gege_ lama... Hiks...hiks"

Henry berguling-guling di sofa di depan teve. Ia mulai _stress_ dengan Zhou Mi yang tak kunjung pulang, atau es krim yang tak kunjung datang.

.

.

.

"Dan waktu itu aku sama sekali tidak menangis" Kyuhyun berkata dengan bangga. Ia sedang menceritakan masa kecilnya dulu.

"Apa ada lukanya?"

"Ada! Lututku tergores tapi aku tidak menagis!" Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya, rambut hitamnya bergerak tak beraturan.

Mereka berdua kini mulai berniat pulang. Mereka berbicara lama sampai jam sudah menunjukan pukul sebelas malam. Zhou Mi berniat mengantar Kyuhyun pulang.

"Kyuhyun!"Terdengar sebuah seruan dari belakang Zhou Mi dan Kyuhyun.

Zhou Mi dan Kyuhyun membalikan badan mereka dan mendapati dua orang _yeoja_ sedang berlarian ke arah mereka berdua.

Kyuhyun memicingkan matanya, ia merasa dua orang _yeoja_ itu tidak asing lagi. _Yeoja_ itu masih berlari hingga akhirnya mereka sudah berada di hadapan Zhou Mi dan Kyuhyun.

"Soora? Hyerim? Apa yang kalian lakukan?" Kyuhyun bertanya bingung waktu melihat dua _yeoja_ itu ternyata Soora dan Hyerim.

"Kyuhyun, apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" Soora bertanya dengan wajah penasaran.

"Soora, lihat dia benar Zhou Mi _sunbae_!" Hyerim berbisik pada Soora dan tentunya Kyuhyun dan Zhou Mi dapat mendengarnya.

"Kalian kenapa sih?" Kyuhyun mulai heran dengan kelakuan Soora dan Hyerim yang tidak jelas.

"Kalian berkencan?" Tanya Soora dan Hyerim bersamaan.

"Bukannya pacarmu Ilwoo _sunbae_?"

"Jinhi bilang kau sedang berkencan dengan Ilwoo _sunbae_?"

"KAU SELINGKUH!" Soora dan Hyerim berseru bersamaan.

Kyuhyun menutup kuping Zhou Mi agar gendang telinganya tidak pecah dengan histeria Soora dan Hyerim.

"Jangan asal bicara!" Zhou Mi melepaskan kedua tangan Kyuhyun dari daun telinganya.

Soora dan Hyerim terdiam. Menurut desas-desus di sekolah, Zhou Mi itu sangat menyeramkan jika sedang marah.

"Kajja!" Zhou Mi menarik tangan Kyuhyun agar pergi meninggalkan dua _yeoja_ tidak jelas itu. Kyuhyun sendiri hanya menurut.

.

Soora dan Hyerim buru-buru berangkulan dan mulai melompat-lompat kegirangan. Dari awal Jinhi bercerita mereka juga sudah tidak percaya, tepatnya tidak mau percaya bahwa Kyuhyun dan Ilwoo berpacaran. Fans Ilwoo ternyata.

.

.

.

"_Mwo_? Kau yakin?"

_"Kami yakin Jinhi! Kau pasti salah, Kyuhyun itu pacarnya Zhou Mi sunbae"_

"Tapi, itu tidak mungkin"

_"Kau jahat sekali Jinhi-ah, kalau kau tidak suka kami menjadi penggemar Ilwoo sunbae bilang saja. Jangan berbohong seperti itu..."_

_"Iya nih Jinhi bohong! Kami tidak mau berteman dengan pembohong"_

"Ta-tapi aku tidak berbohong!"

.

**KLIK!**

.

"Ke-kenapa?" Jinhi mulai berpikir keras. Dia yakin dengan apa yang dia lihat pada jam istirahat tadi. Tapi Soora dan Hyerim lebih yakin lagi dengan apa yang mereka lihat barusan.

Jinhi bingung.

"_Oppa_!"

Jinhi berlari menuju lantai bawah. Dia hendak mengkonfirmasi semuanya. Bukan suatu berita baik juga bila Ilwoo memang tidak berpacaran denga Kyuhyun. _Toh_, Kyuhyun pasti berpacaran dengan Zhou Mi. Tapi tetap saja ia merasa di bohongi.

"_Oppa_!"

Jinhi memanggil Ilwoo yang sedang asik menyaksikan acara di teve.

"_Oppa_ tolong jelaskan padaku!" Jinhi berdiri di depan teve sambil melipat kedua tangannya arogan.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun dan Zhou Mi sudah berada di depan pintu rumah keluarga Cho. Zhou Mi sangat baik hingga ia berniat mengantar Kyuhyun sampai depan kamar tidur Kyuhyun, tapi tentu saja Kyuhyun menolaknya '_seperti balita_' pikirnya.

"Sudah, Mimi pulang saja" Kyuhyun tersenyum. Tampaknya hari ini dia sering sekali tersenyum.

"_Ne_, apa kau yakin bisa tidur sendiri?" Zhou Mi menunjukan raut khawatir.

Kyuhyun memandang Zhou Mi kesal, dia lalu masuk ke rumahnya dan menutup pintunya kasar.

.

**BRAKK!**

.

"Aku sudah sudah besar!" Kyuhyun berkata pada pintu.

Zhou Mi mendengar bentakan Kyuhyun dari sisi lain pintu. Ia tersenyum.

"Aku bisa tidur sendiri! Aku bahkan berani mematikan lampu kamarku!" Kyuhyun kembali berteriak dari balik pintu.

Zhou Mi tersenyum mendengarnya. "Selamat malam bocah!" Zhou Mi lalu meninggalkan rumah Kyuhyun dengan senyuman mengembang.

.

.

.

Zhou Mi sudah sampai di depan pintu rumahnya. Dengan pelan ia memutar kenop pintunya; bisa gawat bila Henry tahu dia tidak membawa es krim.

"_Gege_ lamaaa... Hiks... Es krim... Hiks"

Zhou Mi sempat kaget mendengar igauan Henry, Henry tertidur di sofa.

"Huft... Untunglah."

"_Gege_?" Ternyata Hery tidak tidur.

Zhou Mi pura-pura tidak mendengar Henry, ia melangkah cepat menuju kamarnya.

"_Gege_!"

"Eh Mochi, selamat malam! Kau belum tidur ya..." Zhou Mi menyapa Henry sebelum akhirnya dia melengos masuk ke kamarnya.

.

**BRAKK!**

.

Henry mematung. Zhou Mi sudah pulang bahkan sudah masuk kamar dan paling parah, Zhou Mi tidak membawa es krim.

"_Gege_! Mana es krimku? Dasar _gege_ koret! Lihat saja besok! Awas ya _gege_!" Henry menggedor pintu kamar Zhou Mi.

Sepertinya besok akan jadi hari yang melelahkan buat Zhou Mi. Seharusnya dia tidak perlu melupakan tentang es krim itu.

.

[Keesokan Harinya]

.

"Zhou-Zhou! Kau pacaran dengan Kyuhyun?"

"Apa maksudmu?"

Ilwoo menatap Zhou Mi dengan pandangan penuh intimidasi. Zhou Mi menatap Ilwoo bingung, apa yang harus dia katakan kepada Ilwoo tentang perjalanannya semalam? Mengatakan yang sebenarnya pun sepertinya tidak akan mengubah apapun. Menurut Zhou Mi, Ilwoo pasti marah jika dia tahu Kyuhyun dan dirinya jalan semalaman.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>Chapter 5 complete ^^<p>

Makasih buat yang ngeriview chap kemaren, Nina seneng deh…

Nina balesin deh riviewnya…

:

**Kim Min Lee****;**

Iya ada jitakannya, tapi kali ini kayanya gak ada deh u.u

Masalah runyam? Menurutku ini mah masih ringan #digampar mimi juga

Review lagi?

**RyeoViieKyuu**

Jangan bingung, kan udah ada scene yang nunjukin Henry suka sama siapa? Baca lgi deeeeh,…

Udah update nih, review lagi ya…

**KyuMi Bunny**

Iya nih Kyu enak banget di rebutin dasar manis tuh anak.

Henry suka Kyu? Baca lagi deh…

Oke semoga ini gak kelamaan ya?

Review lagi?

**Kyuminjoong**

Seru? Gomawo

Kyu ama bapaknya evil, hihihi, aku suka banget bayanginnya

Ilwoo kan jail, aku bikin Ilwoo mirip kaya di 49 days, soalnya aku suka banget doi di situ, konyol gitu

Iya aku lagi demen Ilwoo nih, gomawo review lagi?

**Kyu-Kyu**

Gomawo ya, kamu setia banget nunggu ff gaje ini #bow

Ntaran aku usahain update kilat deh.

Kyu emang caem, aku aja ampe bingung… u.u

Henry suka Kyu? Baca lagi deh….

Review lagi yaaaa

**Sunhee**

WooKyu? Aduuh lucu juga sih, tapi mimi kesian deh

Ini update, mian kalo gak kilat ne…

Review lagi yaaa

**Mrs. Zhou**

Manis? Huwaaa gomawo eonni, ff eonni juga manis-manis, aku malah nunggu banget, tapi yang playboy, bet, memory itu gak publish (padahal aku suka banget)

Tapi mimi ngapa mesti mati eon?

Beberapa kata yang kurang pas ya? Semoga yang ini gak deh,

Ilwoo ga punya perasaan ama Kyu, mian ne..

Review lagi eon….

**Pilomins s'Pumpkins**

Iya deh di maapin PP sekarang, tapi never flat-nya dulu duong….

Iya Donghwa memang indah PeDe

Jangan Cuma nunggu doing PP, nih update, never flatnya duong, kalo ga req KyuMi deh,,

**cho kyurin**

Salam kenal, semoga suka ceritanya yah, Nina imnida,

Makasih udah bilang ceritanya seru

End-nya Kyu ama siapa? Terus ikutin ceritanya yaaa

Review lagi?

**HeeLuvGeng**

Jangan ketinggalan lagi, ntar malah di tinggalin loooo

Oke ini aku lanjut, review lagi yaaa

**Rose**

Kesalah pahaman yang mengesankan.? Hihihi

Update ni, review lagi?

**unknown-name26**

Segera di luruskan ampe belok-belok, naik-turun mendaki gunung lewati lembah: hehehehe

Review lagi yaaaa

**Enno KimLee**

Iya nih Ilwoo, dasar tu bocah!

Bandel lagi usap kepala Kyu mulu, ntar gentian deh KYu yang usap kepala Ilwoo(?)

Ini udah lanjut, review lagi?

.

Nah, sekian balasan review, semoga chapter ini berkena buat semua pembaca.

Review kalian semua bikin aku semangat dan update kilat.

Oya, kritik dan saran di terima dengan senang hati ^&^

Review?


	6. Chapter 6

"_Kejujuran yang terhalang"_

.

.

.

**Shadow Sky**

.

.

.

Semua nama di sini milik mereka sendiri. Namun cerita ini murni milik saya.

.

**[Keesokan Harinya]**

.

"Zhou-Zhou! Kau pacaran dengan Kyuhyun?"

"Apa maksudmu?"

Ilwoo menatap Zhou Mi dengan pandangan penuh intimidasi. Zhou Mi menatap Ilwoo bingung, apa yang harus dia katakan kepada Ilwoo tentang perjalanannya semalam? Mengatakan yang sebenarnya pun sepertinya tidak akan mengubah apapun. Menurut Zhou Mi, Ilwoo pasti marah jika dia tahu Kyuhyun dan dirinya jalan semalaman.

"Jawab aku Zhou-Zhou!"

"Apa sih?"

"Kau jalan-jalan dengan Kyuhyun, iyakan?"

Zhou Mi menarik napas dalam lalu kemudian mengembuskannya perlahan. "Kau bicara apa sih?"

"Oh jadi tidak benar ya..." Ilwoo mengusap-usap dagunya. "Zhou! Aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu!"

Zhou Mi melirik Ilwoo sebentar, setelahnya. Ia kembali membaca buku sejarah di tangannya.

"Sebenarnya aku dan Kyuhyun..."

.

.

.

Bel pulang sekolah telah berbunyi. Seluruh siswa-siswi mulai berhamburan pulang ke rumah. Masih banyak siswa yang belum pulang, rata-rata mereka masih menyelesaikan urusan sekolah bahkan tak sedikit yang hanya berleha-leha dengan teman-teman.

"Zhou! Kau tidak pulang?"

"Kau duluan saja!"

"Kau mau apa? Ada tugas yang belum kau selesaikan?"

"_Aniyo_, duluan saja!"

Ilwoo mengendikkan bahunya cuek. Ia lalu mengambil langkahnya pulang. Banyak tugas yang harus di kerjakannya di rumah.

"Eh, Hai bakpao China hai Kyuhyun!" Ilwoo menyapa Henry yang hendak menuju meja abangya.

Kyuhyun melempar senyum sinis. "Hmm"

"Hai Mie basi!" Henry berseru sambil berlarian ke meja Zhou Mi. "_Gege_ lama nih"

Ilwoo menghentikan langkahnya, dia rasa tugasnya masih bisa menunggu nanti. Ia lalu menyenderkan tubuhnya di papan tulis.

"Aku ingin menginap" Ilwoo bergumam. Sebenarnya ia hanya ingin lebih dekat dengan Henry, selama ini, mereka justru lebih banyak bertengkar

Zhou Mi, Kyuhyun dan henry menoleh dan menatap Ilwoo penuh tanda tanya.

"Menginap di rumah kalian, boleh 'kan?" Ilwoo menggaruk kepala belakangnya. "Hitung-hitung sekalian mengerjakan tugas"

"Penuh dong, Kyunnie juga mau nginep hari ini." Henry memasang wajah berfikir.

"Eh?" Ilwoo tersentak kaget waktu mendengar nama Kyuhyun. "Pasti menempel terus..." Ilwoo bergumam.

"Menempel apanya?" Zhou Mi mulai beranjak meninggalkan Ilwoo di kelas.

"Bukan apa-apa, ikut dong!" Ilwoo menyusul Zhou Mi. Kyuhyun dan henry tertawa melihat gelagat Ilwoo.

Mereka berempat lalu pergi bersama meninggalkan sekolah.

.

.

.

"Henly, aku lapar~" Kyuhyun mengguncang bahu Henry yang sedang asyik memainkan layar portabel Kyuhyun.

"Giliran koala yang masak," Henry masih fokus dengan portabel hitam di tangannya.

"Ah, mimi-_ge_ tidur tadi." Kyuhyun membuang pandangannya dari Henry. Rona merah mejalari pipinya waktu ingat posisi tidur Zhou Mi di ruang keluarga.(sebaiknya tidak usah di jelaskan posisi tidur Zhou Mi)

Kyuhyun awalnya tidak mau menganggu Henry bermain PSP. Ia juga tau betapa kesalnya ia jika sedang bermain dan ada yang mengganggu. Tapi untuk mengganggu Zhou Mi pun sepertinya tidak mungkin. Zhou Mi sedang terlelap nyaman di sofa.

"Aku masak saja deh..." Kyuhyun berjalan lemah menuju pintu kamar Henry.

Seketika itu Henry menjatuhkan PSP Kyuhyun dari tanganya. Ia bangkit dan mencengkram tangan Kyuhyun.

"Bilang _gege_ aja!" Henry takut Kyuhyun menghancurkan dapurnya.

"Tapi lagi tidur..." Kyuhyun menatap mata Henry kikuk, "Baiklah..." Dengan langkah di seret Kyuhyun beranjak hendak membangunkan Zhou Mi.

_'Hampir saja'_ Henry menghela napasnya.

.

.

.

"Yaiks! Asyin! Grrr..."

"Oi! Sedang apa kau?"

"Nasi goreng air laut, grr!"

"Hh.."

Zhou Mi dan Ilwoo sedang berada di dapur. Sudah pukul enam malam dan Zhou Mi terlmbat menyiapkan makan malam. Sejak Henry tahu abangnya bisa masak, ia mulai mengatur-ngatur jadwal memasak perminggu dengan menu favoritnya.

"Kau lapar?"

Mendengar pertanyaan Ilwoo, Zhou Mi hanya mengendikkan bahunya cuek; mengundang amarah dari yang di hiraukan.

"Mulutmu itu buat apa sih? Pakai mulutmu untuk menjawab _pabbo_!"

.

BLETAK!

.

"Wuaa! Dasar barbar!"

Ilwoo merusuh di dapur; membuat Zhou Mi terpaksa mengenyahkannya dari dapur.

"Yang enak yah," Ilwoo berseru dari ruang tamu. "Hihihi..." dia memang sengaja merusuh agar di usir Zhou Mi dan akhirnya tinggal menikmati makanan secara praktis.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun sedang menenggelamkan kepalanya di lipatan tangannya. Sudah setengah jam ia menunggui Zhou Mi memasak.

"Eum.. Harum..." walau Zhou Mi belum selesai, Kyuhyun sudah dapat merasakan aroma masakannya.

Dengan sendirinya kakinya melangkah menuju dapur. Perut yang kosong dan harum aroma masakan Zhou Mi menuntun langkahnya begitu saja.

"Mimi-_ge_ udah selesai?" Kyuhyun bertanya sambil terus mendekati wajan penasaraan.

"Sebentar lagi _ne_.." Zhou Mi tersenyum sambil mematikan kompor.

Sejak mendengar pengakuan Ilwoo, Zhou Mi memang sudah mulai sering mengulas senyumnya. Entah mengapa suasana hatinya bersemi.

"Aku mau membantu.." Kyuhyun maju satu langkah agar lebih dekat dengan wajan sarat isi yang di pegang Zhou Mi.

"Benarkah? Tolong ambilkan mangkuk besar di sana" Zhou Mi menunjuk ke arah rak piring di sebelah kirinya.

Kyuhyun menggangguk paham, ia lalu buru-buru mengambil mangkuk yang paling besar menurutnya. Setelahnya ia lalu memberikannya pada Zhou Mi.

Setelah mendapatkan mangkuk dari Kyuhyun, Zhou Mi langsung menyalin nasi goreng buatannya ke dalam mangkuk itu. Kepulan asapnya masih terlihat. Kyuhyun sangat senang melihatnya.

"Kau mau mencicipinya?" Zhou Mi menawari sesendok nasi goreng.

Kyuhyun mengganguk antusias. Ia lalu membuka mulutnya dan-

"-Ah!" Kyuhyun menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya. "Fanas!"

Zhou Mi sendiri hanya tertawa melihat kelakuan Kyuhyun. "Seharusnya kau tiup dulu,"

.

"Aneh sekali" Ilwoo mengerutkan keningnya. Kini ia sedang mengintip Zhou Mi dan Kyuhyun dari balik tembok.

Ilwoo sangat bingung dengan Ekspresi asing Zhou Mi yang kini tengah di lihatnya. Sepanjang pengetahuannya tentang Zhou Mi. Pria China itu hanya akan tertawa jika melihat suatu adegan yang memang benar-benar lucu. Jangankan tertawa, tersenyum pun Zhou Mi pelit sekali.

Ilwoo tidak habis pikir.

Dengan Kyuhyun. Bocah kelas sebelas yang belum sebulan pun di kenalnya, Zhou Mi sudah bisa tertawa Lepas.

Ilwoo mulai penasaran dengan sosok hewan kecil nan beringas yang sekarang sedang asik bersenda gurau dengan Zhou Mi.

"Woi!"

"Eh, bakpao China" Ilwoo tersentak keget waktu Henry tiba-tiba menegurnya.

"Ngapain?"

"Ani," Ilwoo gugup. "Eh PSP, mau lihat permainanku?" Ilwoo menuntun Henry agar meninggalkan dapur dengan dua manusia yang sedang asik itu.

"Kau bisa apa?" Henry pasrah saja di dorong-dorong ke ruang tamu oleh Ilwoo.

_'Aku bisa mencintaimu'_

"Apa pun," Ilwoo menjawab dengan senyuman asimetris.

_'Kau yakin? Bisakah kau mencintaiku' Henry membatin._

Mereka berdua kemudian mulai sibuk dengan layar portabel hitam milik Kyuhyun. Keduanya sangat akrab. Bagaimana tidak, perasaan sama dari keduanya sungguh kuat. Hanya saja belum ada yang mengungkapkannya, hanya itu kekurangannya.

.

.

.

"Hei kalian berdua! Ayo makan!" Kyuhyun berkata ceria. Ia tengah membawa mangkuk nasi goreng buatan Zhou Mi menuju ruang makan; di ikuti langkah santai Zhou Mi di belakangnya.

Ilwoo dan Henry buru-buru melompat turun dari sofa. Mereka berlarian mendahului Kyuhyun dan Zhou Mi. Kyuhyun sedikit terhuyung karena Henry menyenggol bahunya waktu berlarian tadi.

"Awas!" Zhou Mi agak kaget melihat kelabilan keseimbangan Kyuhyun.

Lagi-lagi Ilwoo memperhatikan gelagat Zhou Mi. Begitu aneh dan janggal, 'inikah sisi hangat seorang Zhou Mi' Ilwoo berpikir keras.

"Oi! Jangan melamun!" Henry mengibaskan tangannya di wajah Ilwoo; membuatnya berhenti menelaah gelagat Zhou Mi.

"Hei cepatlah bagikan! Aku lapar~" Ilwoo memelas.

Kyuhyun hanya mendengus kesal melihat kelakuan Ilwoo yang ternyata tidak ada bedanya dengan Henry. Piring pertama pun di dapatkan oleh Ilwoo; membuat Kyuhyun dan Henry mendengus Kesal.

"Koala! Akuuu" Henry menyodorkan piringnya kehadapan Zhou Mi. Zhou Mi pun dengan cuek menuangkan nasi goreng ke piringnya.

"Mie basi itu di ambilin, curang ah," Henry bersungut kacau.

Sementara Henry sibuk dengan aksi merajuknya, tiga orang lainnya hanya tertawa seraya memakan makanannya masing-masing.

"Kau yakin tidak mau makan jika tidak di ambilkan?" Ilwoo akhirnya kasihan juga.

"_Ne_, ambilin nasinya!" Henry melipat kedua tangannya arogan. Ilwoo jadi ingat Jinhi.

"Hey Mochi! Mau ambil sendiri atau ku habiskan nih?" Zhou Mi meraih meraih mangkuk nasi goreng di hadapannya.

"Ah, iya-iya-iya" Henry merebut mangkuk besar dari tangan abangya.

Mereka berempat lalu makan dengan tenang. Walau sesekali sebuah sendok dan garpu melayang mengahantam kepala Henry dan Kyuhyun. Tentu saja karena dua bocah itu tak hentinya merusuh.

"Kyunnie pulang kencan tadi malam gak di anterin Mie basi itu ya? Memang gak bermutu ya tuh orang..."

"Uhuk!" Zhou Mi tersedak.

"Kencan?" Kyuhyun membetulkan posisi duduknya. "Begini ya Henly, sebenarnya aku dan Ilwoo itu tidak ada hubungan apapun, mutlak, kami bukan sepasang sepatu, bukan Romeo dan Juliette, bukan Adam dan Eve. Pokoknya Ilwoo mengada-ada!"

.

SIING!

.

Suasana terasa jadi begitu hening. Entah apa yang di pikirkan Zhou Mi, Henry dan Ilwoo. Pengakuan dari Ilwoo saja bagi Zhou Mi sudah cukup. Tapi, terasa lebih afdol jika Kyuhyun sendiri yang mengakuinya. Begitu juga dengan Henry, fakta menyenangkan yang sempat membuat jiwanya melayang ke langit ke tujuh saking senangnya dengan fakta itu. Dan Ilwoo, dia bahkan lupa dengan kata 'klarifikasi itu'.

"Menunggui Ilwoo mengklarifikasinya bisa membuatku lumutan, aku hanya ingin kalian tidak berpikir macam-macam." Kyuhyun berkata sambil melahap suapan terakhir makanannya."Ada yang salah?" Kyuhyun bangkit sambil membawa piring bekas makan ke dapur.

"Aku ingin bilang tapi lupa..." Ilwoo menggaruk kepala belakangnya. "Tapi aku sudah bilang kepada Zhou kok! Benar 'kan Zhou?" Ilwoo berusaha meyakinkan Henry.

"Kapan? Aku lupa..." Zhou Mi berbohong.

"Memangnya aku perduli," Henry berkata datar. Ia lalu mengikuti langkah Kyuhyun ke dapur, niatnya sama; menaruh piring kotor.

_'Benarkah itu Ilwoo? Aku senang sekali' Henry tersenyum, senyum yang tidak dapat di lihat oleh Ilwoo._

.

.

.

"Aku tahu Kyunnie! Kita bisa menggunakan palu untuk mengetuk bagian _mistery wall_ itu, tapi aku bingung berapa ketukan dan bagian mana dari sembilan persegi _mistery wall_ yang harus di ketuk."

"Aku rasa karena _lost map_ menunjukan empat buah istana di masing-masing sudutnya, kita dapat melakukan hal sama, empat buah ketukan di ujung sembilan persegi."

Kyuhyun dan Henry sedang asik membicarakan perihal game terbaru yang mereka mainkan_, The lost land_. Permainan teka-teki yang akhir-akhir ini menjadi favorit mereka berdua.

"Spekulasi dari mana? Di sudut _lost map_ memang ada empat buah istana, tapi bagaimana cara mengetuk empat sudut sembilan persegi secara bersamaan? Mustahil!" Henry memasang raut berpikir.

"Dengan menggunakan _amazing poison_! Dan Ki-"

"Kalian bisa diam tidak sih? Minta di ajari atau di kerjakan? Sama saja kalian menyuruhku mengerjakannya!" Ilwoo yang sedari tadi pusing membantu mengerjakan PR bocah-bocah penggila _game_ itu terlihat kesal.

"_Ne,_" Kyuhyun dan Henry merengut bersamaan.

"Zhou! Ini bagaimana sih? Aku lupa? Untuk implikasi negasinya berubah jadi konjungsi atau disjungsi?" Ilwoo menggaruk kepalanya yang terasa sangat gatal.

"Itu materi semester dua! Aku ragu kau bisa masuk duabelas-satu," Zhou Mi menatap Ilwoo mengintimidasi.

"Bukan tapi-"

.

TING-TONG!

TING-TONG!

.

"Silahkan tuan rumah di buka pintunya," Ilwoo melirik-lirik Henry.

"Jika p benar dan q salah maka biimplikasinya salah ya?" Henry berusaha mengabaikan perkataan Ilwoo, dia malah pura-pura fokus pada PR-nya.

"Hei! Pura-pura belajar ya?"

"Biar aku saja!"

Zhou Mi mengambil langkahnya. Dari pada kerusuhan terjadi lagi, Ia memilih untuk membuka pintu saja.

.

CKLEK!

.

Zhou Mi membuka pintu rumahnya dan mendapati tiga orang _yeoja_ tengah berdiri di depan pintu.

"Kau yakin berhasil?"

"Iya, kita akan membuktikannya!"

"Berita buruk kalau sampai salah!"

"Iya, gawat, sudah satu sekolah mengetahuinya."

Zhou Mi hanya diam menatapi tiga _yeoja_ yang sedang membicarakan entah apa. Sepertinya mereka tidak mengetahui pintu rumah Zhou Mi sudah terbuka.

"Ehm" Zhou Mi berdehem agar ketiga _yeoja_ itu menghiraukan keberadaannya.

.

DEG!

.

Tiga _yeoja_ itu diam. Sebenarnya hanya dua, yang satu hanya terbawa suasana.

"_Oppa_, apa Ilwoo _oppa_ ada di sini?" salah satu dari gadis itu angkat bicara.

"_Ne_, Jinhi-_ah_ masuklah!" Zhou Mi lalu mempersilahkan ketiga _yeoja_ itu masuk. Walau agak lama karena dua yang lain terlihat ragu dan takut karena melihat Zhou Mi.

"Masuklah," Sekali lagi Zhou Mi mempersilahkan masuk dua _yeoja_ temannya yang tak lain adalah Soora dan Hyerim.

Soora dan Hyerim akhirnya masuk ke dalam rumah Zhou Mi; menyusul Jinhi yang sudah terlebih dahulu masuk.

.

.

.

"Kalian ngapain sih?" Henry bertanya bosan melihat kelakuan Soora dan Hyerim yang terus saja menempel kepada Ilwoo.

Sekarang kediaman Zhou Mi dan Henry terasa begitu penuh dengan kehadiran tiga orang tambahan. Pada awalnya Henry tidak terlalu ambil pusing dengan ke datangan trio kwek-kwek itu. Tapi, Pendekatan Soora dan Hyerim kepada Ilwoo membuatnya risih.

"Kalian mau main tidak?"

"Permainan yang sangat menyenangkan!"

"Menegangkan!"

"DAN ROMANTIS!" Soora dan Hyerim berjengit histeris.

Awal kedatangan mereka pun sebenarnya ingin mengadakan permainan yang sudah mereka siapkan itu. Berbagai kejadian bersejarah pasti akan di nikmati setiap detiknya oleh mereka, kejadian yang mereka angan-angankan.

"Siapa yang mau ikut?" Jinhi bertanya sambil mengeluarkan remi dari tasnya.

"Tidak tertarik," Ilwo berkata acuh.

"Aku ikut!" Kyuhyun berkata antusias. Raut wajahnya terlihat sangat tertarik.

"Bagaimana Henry-_ah_, Zhou Mi _oppa_?" Jinhi mulai mengocok kartu di tangannya.

"Pasti menyenangkan!" Henry melirik Kyuhyun di barengi dengan senyum tembemnya.

Zhou Mi sendiri hanya diam mengacuhkan ide konyol dari para _hoobae_-nya. Ia terus berkutat dengan buku-bukunya.

"Tapi... Permainan ini akan lebih seru lagi jika semuanya ikut." Hyerim bergumam sambil memasang wajah sedih.

"Me-mereka akan ikut! Iya 'kan?" Kyuhyun menatap Ilwoo tajam.

Merasakan aura _evil_ dari Kyuhyun, Ilwoo hanya bisa pasrah dan mengangguk. Tinggal Zhou Mi, yang ini agak sulit.

"Bagaimana _oppa_?" Jinhi sudah tidak sabar lagi untuk memulai permainanya.

Sekarang, semua mata tertuju pada Zhou Mi. Membuatnya menjadi kikuk. "Aku tid-"

"Mimi-_ge_~" Kyuhyun memasang _puppy eyes_-nya. Membuat Zhou Mi luluh dan akhirnya menghela napas pasrah.

"Mimi? Kau dengar itu Hyerim?" Soora berbisik-bisik kepada Hyerim.

"_Ne_, Kyuhyun memberikan Zhou Mi _sunbae_ nama panggilan yang imut!" Hyerim menanggapi bisikan Soora.

"Aku yakin mereka pasti pacaran! _So_, Ilwoo _sunbae_ jomblo!" Soora berjengit centil.

.

DUGH!

.

Jinhi menendang kaki duo centil itu agar tidak berisik lagi."Baiklah! Permainannya _simple_ dan singkat. Namun hukumannya akan terasa melelahkan dan menyebalkan, mungkin." Katanya. "Pemenang yang pertama dan kedua boleh menyuruh yang terakhir kalah untuk melakukan apa saja."

"Tidak terlalu buruk, lanjutkan!" Zhou Mi mulai merasa tertarik dengan permainan ini.

"Bagi lima orang yang kartunya paling kecil, siap-siap menjalani hukuman. Pemenang berhak atas terpenuhi permintaanya."

"Seharusnya aku mencoba frecell di laptopku," Kyuhyun bergumam penuh penyesalan karena sekali pun ia raja _game_, ia tidak pernah menjamah permainan kartu sederhanya di laptopnya.

"Agar lebih seru, pemenang terakhir alias pemilik kartu dengan nilai paling kecil akan mendapat hukuman ekstra dari semua pemain, setuju?" Jinhi mengakhiri kocokan kartunya.

"SETUJU!" Ilwoo mejawab antusias, akhirnya ia sudah menemukan sisi menarik dari permainan ini.

"Baiklah! Karena sudah setuju, berarti semua yang ada di sini di anggap akan menerima segala konsekuensinya nanti." Jinhi mulai membagi kartunya masing-masing tujuh buah. "Bagi Henry dan Kyuhyun, aku yakin kalian masih belum mengerti dengan permainan seri. Jadi begini; aku membagi kalian masing-masing tujuh buah kartu, lalu satu orang dengan delapan buah kartu, yang mendapat delapan buah kartu jalan pertama dan yang tujuh kartu boleh mengambil satu kartu dari sini." Jinhi menunjuk sisa tumpukan kartu yang tadi di kocoknya.

"Aku yang delapan kartu!" Hyerim melompat-lompat abstrak.

"Baiklah. Dan kartu di tangan hanya ada tujuh, boleh kurang minimal satu. Standar kemenangannya di tentukan dari banyaknya angka yang di peroleh pada akhir permainan nanti. Soora dan Hyerim yang akan menghitungnya."

"Aku sudah mengerti Jinnie! Aku ini hebat!" Kyuhyun berkata dengan percaya dirinya. Ia ingin cepat-cepat mulai.

.

Permainan di mulai. Awalnya mudah bagi Zhou Mi dan Ilwoo untuk menyesuaikan irama permainan mereka. Hanya mencari angka seri dan dan mengoleksinya untuk di hitung di akhir permainan. Namun ketiga yeoja kwek-kwek itu cukup stabil dan cenderung mengusai jalan permainan.

"_Eat that_! Aku memang DEWA! Hahaha" Ilwoo terawa senang sambil menunjuk deretan kartu yang hendak jadi _hit_-nya. Dia lalu hendak mengumpulkan kumpulan kartu sampai ia harus mengerang kesakitan karena tangan Jinhi terlebih dahulu memukulnya.

"Ada delapan tingkat _oppa_, batasnya tujuh! Kau pikir aku tidak menghitungnya!" Jinhi menyeringai.

Ilwoo berdecak sebal. Ia juga tahu kartu _hit_-nya ada delapan tingkat, tapi ia sengaja agar bisa dapat lebih banyak _point_ saat penghitungan nanti.

"Giliran kau Henry!" Soora dan Hyerim terkesan lebih sibuk meng-abstain daftar giliran pemain.

"_Ne_, aku _eat_ ya," Henry menunjukan dua kartu angka sepuluh, kemudian ia menunjuk kartu sepuluh yang ada di tingkat tiga.

"No-no-no! Kau harus cari seri dulu, semisal kartu 2,4 dan 3, atau Queen, King and Jack. Baru kau bisa pakai cara manual dengan tiga angka 10." Jinhi lagi-lagi mencegah usaha pengumpulan seri. Dia sudah bertekad harus menang. Jika Ilwoo tidak mau menjawab pertanyaannya kemarin, maka ia akan membuat keadaan menjawabnya.

"Sekarang giliran Kyuhyun! Xixixi" Soora dan Hyerim sibuk dengan cekikikan yang jahil. Mereka menikmati wajah permainan ini, bukan alurnya.

"Ne," Kyuhyun lalu menjatuhkan sebuah kartu. Dia tidak berniat _hit_ sama sekali.

"Tidak _hit_ Kyunnie?"

"Kartuku jelek sekali, tidak ada angka berurutan seperti yang di katakan Jinhi. Untuk cara manual tiga angka sama sih ada, tapi aku belum seri 'kan."

"Kyunnie ngapain bilang-bilang? Semuanya jadi tahu kartumu 'kan." Henry mengerutkan alisnya bingung. Kenapa hanya dalam permainan elektronik saja Kyuhyun berjaya? Tak-tik dan trik Kyuhyun seperti semu sekarang ini.

"Zhou Mi _sunbae_!" Soora dan Hyerim lagi-lagi ribut ala-ala _girl band_ imitasi di tivi-tivi.

Zhou Mi lalu mengeluarkan tiga buah kartu seri. Dan mengambil kartu tingkat satu. Kartu yang tadi di jatuhkan Kyuhyun.

"_Eat that_!" Zhou Mi lalu menyusun seri pertamanya di samping tubuhnya, kartu seri itu yang nanti akan di hitung pada tahap akhir permainan ini.

Giliran Soora dan Hyerim berlangsung cepat. Keduanya mendapat empat buah kartu seri; membuat permainan itu terlihat sengit.

_'bingo'_ Jinhi tersenyum lebar waktu melihat kartu tingkat satu yang di jatuhkan Hyerim. Kartu As wajik.

"_Hit that_! Yeah!" Jinhi lalu menurunkan tiga kartu yang bila di hitung akan mencapai harga paling tinggi. Tiga seri As kini sudah bergabung dengan kartu As wajik dari Hyerim.

Pemain yang lain hanya berdecak sebal melihat kesuksesan Jinhi dalam mengontrol permainan. Sesekali terdengar umpatan yang di tujukan untuk Hyerim yang sudah mensukseskan langkah Jinhi.

Jam berdetak dengan lambat, mereka semua terlarut dalam permainan sengit yang terkesan ingin menguasai. Tak jarang suara tawa renyah terdengar dari ruangan itu. Entah tawa siapa, yang pasti semua terlarut dan menikmati permainan remi malam itu.

.

Setelah menghabiskan satu jam penuh untuk permainan remi itu. Tiba saatnya untuk tahap penghitungan. Terlihat Soora dan Hyerim menghitung dengan cermat di iringi tatapan Khawatir Kyuhyun dan Henry.

"Ilwoo _sunbae_ 125 point! Wohoo!" Soora dan Hyerim bertepuk tangan antusias.

Ilwoo hanya menaik-naikan kerah bajunya sombong. Seolah dialah pemenangnya, padahal belum semua kartu pemain di hitung. Dasar Ilwoo.

"Zhou Mi _Sunbae_ 200 point! Woow!" Lagi-lagi Soora dan Hyerim berdecak kagum. Sedikit demi sedikit, mereka mulai simpati dengan sosok dingin dan _cool_ Zhou Mi.

Ilwoo mengkeret. Dia mulai menenggelamkan kepalanya di bantal sofa yang ada di dekatnya.

"Jinhi..." Soora melirik Hyerim yang sedang menghitung-hitung kartu.

"150 point!" Hyerim berkata horor sambil menatap Jinhi yang kini sedang berdecak sebal.

"Apa! Jadi pemenangnya _Gege_!" Celetukan Henry lumayan megganggu konsentrasi Soora dan Hyerim.

"Heh! Kartu kami belum di hitung tauk!"

"Iya, kartuku banyak nih serinya!"

"Sudahlah! Cepat lanjutkan!" kata Jinhi tidak sabaran.

"Henry, 15 point!"

"_MWO_! Sedikit sekali!" Kyuhyun menyeletuk tidak jelas. Padahal yang di hitung bagian Henry.

"Kyuhyun... Minus 40!"

"Bwuahahaha!" Ilwoo keluar dari persembunyian bantalnya. Entah apa yang membuatnya sangat senang Kyuhyun merana.

"Sekarang kartu Soora!" Hyerim mulai menghitung. "250!"

Soora Tersenyum bangga.

"Sekarang Hyerim!" gantian Soora menghitung kartu seri Hyerim. "Ti-ga-ra-tuss!" Soora terlihat kaget. Itu berarti mereka berdua bisa minta macam-macam.

Soora dan Hyerim menyeringai menatap lima manusia yang telah di kalahkan mereka. Fase hukuman, fase paling di tunggu dan paling menyenangkan.

.

.

.

Mereka bertujuh masih ada di ruang keluarga Zhou Mi dan Henry. Soora dan Hyerim juga sedang sibuk membincangkan hukuman yang akan di terima oleh lima orang naas yang lain. Terlebih Kyuhyun yang akan mendapat hukuman ekstra karena dia pemilik kartu dengan nilai paling sedikit.

"Hukuman dari yang nilainya paling besar dulu yaaa..." Soora menyeringai sambil menatap Zhou Mi dengan tatapan jahil.

"Zhou Mi sunbae, kita berdua tidak berniat menyiksamu, tapi kami cuma menjala- Hmmp!" Mulut Hyerim di bekap kertas kosong oleh Soora.

"Zhou Mi _sunbae_ yang ternyata sangat tampaaaan!" Soora berjengit-jengit centil."Kami mau satu sellca Zhou Mi _sunbae_ tanpa baju!" Soora menahan napasnya.

"_Topless_!"

"Ya! Jadi buka kaosnyaaaaaa!" Soora dan Hyerim berteriak ala maniak.

"Apa-apaan itu? Hei kalian gila!" Zhou Mi meracau tidak setuju. Membiarkan tubuh eksotisnya di hadapan banyak orang. Zhou Mi memang _cool_, tapi seperti kata Kyuhyun, Zhou Mi berhati strawberry. Salah satu sifat yang di sembunyikan Zhou Mi adalah bahwa sebenarnya ia pemalu.

"Ehm, peraturan tetaplah peraturan." Ilwoo berdehem, ia mendukung hukuman Soora dan Hyerim yang menurutnya brilian itu.

Soora dan Hyerim lalu mengerluarkan ponselnya dan mengarahkannya ke arah Zhou Mi yang mulai pasrah dan membuka bajunya. *agak merinding bagian ini.

"GYAAAAAA!"

.

CKLIK!

CKLIK!

.

Suara jepretan kamera Soora dan Hyerim mulai mendominasi seluruh ruangan. Tentu saja, selain suara kamera, manusia di ruangan itu hanya diam sambil menatapi tubuh bagian atas Zhou Mi yang polos dengan presepsi masing-masing.

"Sudah," Zhou Mi kembali memakai kaos bajunya.

"Baiklah, ehm sekarang giliran Jinhi!"

"_Andwae_! Jinnie tidak boleh buka baju!" Ilwoo berkata histeris, contoh abang yang baik.

"Ih, apa lagi nih orang!" Kyuhyun mencibir jengkel. Menurutnya Ilwoo bukan contoh abang yang baik, tapi mesum; _toh_ ia yakin Soora dan Hyerim tak akan meminta Jinhi melepas bajunya. Hanya saja Ilwoo yang terlalu mesum hingga berpikiran jauh kesana.

"Jinhi! Zhou Mi _oppa_-nya di peluk doong!" Soora berkata jahil. Ia melirik-lirik ke arah Kyuhyun. Sambil mengerjai Jinhi, mereka bisa juga bisa melihat ekspresi Kyuhyun, cemburu atau tidak; sambil menyelam minum air.

"Woii!" seru Henry.

"Adikku~" Ilwoo merengek tak sudi.

"?" Kyuhyun bingung, haruskah ia Kaget? Marah? Ia bingung.

Si tereksekusi sendiri hanya melempar _deathglare_ untuk duo winner itu. Yang punya ide saja dia, dan dengan bodohnya ia kalah dalam permainan yang di buatnya sendiri.

Adik kandung Ilwoo itu lalu beranjak mendekat ke arah Zhou Mi. Berpelukan tidak akan membuat keperawanannya hilang.

"Cuma pelukan Zhou Mi _sunbae_, jangan gugup begitu!"

"Aish mukanya Jinhi kok memerah begitu yaa"

"Waah ada apa ini... Hihi"

Celetukan Soora Dan Hyerim tak mempengaruhi Jinhi sama sekali. Dia tetap beranjak dan-

-membawa Zhou Mi dalam pelukannya.

Semua manusia di ruangan itu diam sesaat. Lebih-lebih Kyuhyun. Anak manja itu sampai menahan kepalan tangannya yang terasa sudah cukup untuk menghajar Soora dan Hyerim yang sukses membuat namja yang di sukainya berpelukan dengan Jinhi.

"Jinhi betah ya?" Hyerim kembali mengompori suasana. Dirinya dan Soora sudah cukup yakin waktu melirik Kyuhyun dengan melodi kelamnya.

Jinhi sontak melepaskan rangkulannya. Gadis manis itu merasa segan sendiri.

"Dasar mesum!" Ilwoo menyindir Zhou Mi. Dia sangat tidak suka melihat adik satu-satunya itu memeluk orang lain selain dirinya dan orang tuanya.

"Cukup-cukup, sekarang beralih ke juara 3," Hyerim menatap Ilwoo genit. "_Sunbae_ siap?"

Ilwoo membalas tatapan Hyerim kesal. "Tak pernah sesiap ini"

"Kalau begitu...sekarang _oppa_ harus cium Kyuhyun. Di **bibir**"

"APA?" Semua yang hadir-minus Hyerim- terlonjak kaget, mendengar hukuman apa yang harus dilakukan Ilwoo.

"Khekhekhe...ayo lakukan~"

"Kau gila! Hukuman macam apa itu? "

"Ehm… peraturan tetaplah peraturan oppa…" Soora berdehem usil. Ia sengaja meniru gaya Ilwoo saat memojokkan Zhou Mi tadi.

"Tapi-tapi-" Ilwoo melirik ke arah Henry yang sedang asik sendiri dengan portable hitam di tangannya.

Ilwoo hanya diam tak melakukan apapun. Ia bingung-bingung dan bingung. Di hadapannya, Kyuhyun sedang diam sambil menatapnya, di sebelahnya juga ada Henry yang sepertinya tidak perduli. Sementara disisi kirinya ada trio kwek-kwek, dan terakhir ada Zhou Mi disisi kanannya.

"Ayolah…lama sekali sih,," ucap Hyerim jengah.

"Iya,iya" and akhirnya Ilwoo mulai merangkak maju mendekati Kyuhyun yang benar-benar tidak menampilkan expressi.

20 cm

semua yang berada di ruangan itu mulai hening. Sebenarnya Soora and Hyerim tidak benar-benar serius, mereka hanya ingin melihat expressi Zhou Mi, apakah akan terlihat cemburu seperti Kyuhyun?

10 cm

Ilwoo memperhatikan wajah Kyuhyun yang ada dihadapannya. Entah kenapa wajah Kyuhyun terlihat seperti mochi. Ilwoo bingung, kenapa ada dua wajah?

5 cm

Soora and Hyerim mulai menahan napasnya. Ilwoo terlihat seperti anak bayi yang merangkak untuk meraih permen dengan bibirnya.

beberapa cm lagi

semua orang membelalakan matanya kaget, melihat Ilwoo yang dengan gesitnya beralih dari Kyuhyun.

Chu~

Kyuhyun menengok ke sisi kirinya, melihat Ilwoo yang kini sedang membawa Henry dalam ciumannya. Sedetik kemudian, Kyuhyun memperhatikan Henry yang menjatuhkan portable miliknya dari tangannya.

1 detik

5 detik

dan ruangan terasa riuh oleh gemuruh batin orang-orang yang ada di sana.

Ilwoo mencium Henry.

Ilwoo mencium Henry, bukan Kyuhyun.

"Hey! Apa yang kau lakukan!" Zhou Mi berseru. Ada nada geram dalam suaranya.

.

.

TBC

* * *

><p>*Splash<p>

chapter enam

Nina tau ini lama updatenya, tapi bukan karena sengaja. Akhir-akhir ini banyak tugas dari segala elemen kehidupan Nina, and gak mungkin di tunda, jadi mianhe chingudeul yang nunggu ff ini (kalo ada) nyeehehehe.

Untuk yang riview di Ch. Kemaren jeongmal gomawo #bow, ga bisa bales riview.

And untuk; RyeoViieKyuu

Umurku tigabulan lagi…. Aduuuh berapa ya? saya pusing…

Riview lagi yaaaa…


	7. Chapter 7

.

"_Tinggalkan aku kau, hai sepi aku denganmu"_

.

.

.

**Shadow Sky**

.

.

.

Semua nama di sini milik mereka sendiri. Namun cerita ini murni milik saya.

.

.

.

Ninamum present

.

.

.

_semua orang membelalakan matanya kaget, melihat Ilwoo yang dengan gesitnya beralih dari Kyuhyun._

_Chu~_

_Kyuhyun menengok ke sisi kirinya, melihat Ilwoo yang kini sedang membawa Henry dalam ciumannya. Sedetik kemudian, Kyuhyun memperhatikan Henry yang menjatuhkan portable miliknya dari tangannya._

_1 detik_

_5 detik_

_dan ruangan terasa riuh oleh gemuruh batin orang-orang yang ada di sana._

_Ilwoo mencium Henry._

_Ilwoo mencium Henry, bukan Kyuhyun._

_"Hey! Apa yang kau lakukan!" Zhou Mi berseru. Ada nada geram dalam suaranya._

.

.

.

**[Chapter 7]**

.

"Saranghae"

Satu kata sakral di ucapkan oleh Ilwoo yang telah melepas pangutannya. Namja berambut keriting itu menatap serius ke dalam mata Henry.

Henry menatap Ilwoo tidak percaya. Ilwoo, mengucapkan kata itu, kata yang selalu membuat dadanya sesak, kata yang selalu tertahan di ujung tenggorokannya.

Tak ada yang mengeluarkan suara di ruangan itu. Namun jelas, semua mata tengah tertuju memperhatikan dengan haru adegan sakral di hadapan mereka. Kecuali Zhou Mi, ia menatap geram punggung Ilwoo yang sedang berhadapan langsung dengan adiknya.

"Jung Ilwoo! Kau dengar aku!" Zhou Mi tidak bisa menahan angkaranya lagi. Kakak mana yang tidak marah melihat adiknya di cium orang lain. Itu sama saja pelecehan. Walau dengan alasan Henry seorang namja, tetap saja norma kesusilaan berlaku.

Ilwoo menoleh menatap Zhou Mi. Dengan tatapan serius ia berkata. "Zhou, aku mencintai adikmu."

"Kau tahu aku benci hal seperti itu, kau tahu aku selalu menolak majalah-majalahmu itu, dan seharusnya kau tahu arti kehormatan untukku terutama adikku!" Zhou Mi berkata dengan nada penuh penekanan. Tak di perdulikannya segala _image_ bla-bla-bla-nya.

Ilwoo menarik napas panjang setelah akhirnya dia berkata pelan. "Aku tahu kau menjujung tinggi harga kehormatan, terlebih untuk Henry. Tapi suatu saat, saat kau bingung mengungkapkan perasaanmu, kau pasti akan melakukan apapun agar dia mengerti."

Henry tercekat. Dia baru menyadari hal ini. Perasaan sama yang Ilwoo miliki. Namun ia bingung, saat seharusnya dia senang dengan kenyataan bahwa Ilwoo juga mencintainya, justru malah sebuah jurang yang dalam telah tercipta untuk menghalangi langkahnya.

"Bukan dengan cara tidak sopan seperti itu! Di depan banyak orang dan kau mencium adikku, Kau cukup dengan mengucapkan satu kata. Dan tidak melakukan hal yang tidak perlu!" Zhou Mi memang tak pernah membiarkan Henry menjadi atau terjerumus dalam hal vulgar.

Henry sendiri selalu benci jika Zhou Mi melarangnya 'belajar untuk dewasa' padahal Zhou Mi tak jauh dari hal berbau 'dewasa'. Baginya, itu tidak adil.

"Jadi, kalau Ilwoo menciumku... Mimi akan membiarkannya?" Kyuhyun yang sedari tadi diam tiba-tiba mengeluarkan suaranya. Walau terdengar... Lirih.

"Bukan begitu, tapi Mochi itu adikku, selama ini aku bertanggung jawab atas dirinya dan aku ju-"

"-Bagi Mimi aku ini siapa sih? Hanya sekedar teman adikmu?" Kyuhyun berkata pelan, tak di hiraukannya semua mata yang kini tertuju padanya.

Zhou Mi mengerutkan keningnya. Menalar maksud yang tersirat dalam pertanyaan Kyuhyun.

_'Bagiku dia siapa?'_

_'Hanya sekedar teman adikku?'_

"Bukannya kau memang teman adikku?" Zhou Mi bertanya dengan nada bingung.

Cukup bagi Kyuhyun, dan ia ingin segera menghilang dari tempat itu. Ternyata nada bingung Zhou Mi telah di salah artikan sebagai sindiran. Kyuhyun mengutuki kebodohan Zhou Mi. Bodoh. Namja pintar mana lagi yang tidak mengerti kata _'siapa aku bagimu?'_, terbukti, Zhou Mi memang bodoh.

"Kyunnie?" Henry mengusap punggung Kyuhyun pelan, bagaimana pun, ia tahu rasanya memendam suatu perasaan.

_'Dan bahkan Henry mengerti!'_ Kyuhyun membantin kesal.

Kyuhyun lalu bangkit dan berlari keluar rumah. Meninggalkan segala tatapan bingung di belakangnya.

"Kyunnie! Kau mau kemana?"

Kyuhyun mendengar seruan Henry di belakangnya. Namun perlukah ia menjawab? Pelrukah mejawab ketika seharusnya semua telah menyadari situasi?

.

BRAKK!

.

Kyuhyun membanting pintu rumah Zhou Mi keras. Perlukah ia meminta izin? Perlukah? Saat seharusnya dia marah dan mencaci, saat seharusnya ia mengeluarkan segala sumpah serapahnya. Tidak, Cho Kyuhyun hanya butuh sendiri, Cho Kyuhyun harus berlari, dan menghindari.

.

"Dasar bodoh!" Henry lalu bangkit dan menghentakkan kakinya kesal. Ia yakin, bahkan _yeoja _pun akan segera pergi dan menghilang jika saja bertemu dengan _namja_ bodoh yang tidak punya sensitifikasi sama sekali seperti Zhou Mi dan Ilwoo. Baginya, mereka sama saja.

"Apa-apaan ini? Ini pasti modus mereka agar terhindar dari hukuman. Curaaang!" Soora merengek kesal.

"Huaaaa! Padahal tadi aku mau suruh Henry dan Kyuhyun kelitikin Zhou Mi _oppa_!" Hyerim menimpali. Kali ini Zhou Mi melempar _deathglare_ terbaiknya. Walau sepertinya tidak berpengaruh apa pun, karena Soora dan Hyerim sudah tahu kalau Zhou Mi itu berhati strawberry.

"Jadi inti masalahnya ada di kalian? Dasar para lelaki lemah tak berdaya, Soora, Hyerim. Peran kita telah selesai. Lets go from here!" Jinhi mengomandoi Soora dan Hyerim dan dengan patuh kedua yeoja centil itu mengikuti langkah Jinhi yang sudah terlebih dahulu pergi dari ruangan bersejarah itu.

.

"Zhou!"

"Diam!"

"Aku-"

"Ku bilang diam!"

Seketika itu Ilwoo mengunci mulutnya dan membuang kuncinya jauh-jauh. Seperti berhadapan dengan bapak mertua dan dia tak berdaya. _Ugh_, betapa sial nasib Ilwoo.

Zhou Mi tampak memikirkan hal yang baru saja di alaminya. Yang di katakan Kyuhyun, demi Tuhan ia sama sekali tidak mengerti apa maksudnya.

"Apa maksudnya?"

"Diam!" Entah dari mana Ilwoo kembali menemukan kunci mulut yang tadi di buangnya jauh-jauh. _Namja_ berambut keriting itu mengikuti gaya Zhou Mi saat membentaknya tadi.

"Kenapa dia marah?"

"Ku bilang diam!" Ilwoo minta di jitak. "Ma-maksudku... Silahkan ceritakan" sekali pun hanya koala, ternyata akan sangat menakutkan jika marah.

"Kenapa dia menanyakan hal itu? Apa dia menyukaiku?"

Ilwoo beranjak berdiri dari duduknya. Berusaha mengacuhkan pertanyaan bodoh dari temannya. Dengan cuek, ia melangkah menuju kamar Henry.

"Hei! Satu langkah lagi dan kau akan-!" Zhou Mi berseru keras melihat Ilwoo yang sedang melangkah menuju kamar adiknya.

"-Seorang namja dengan tanpa mantel hangat yang membalut tubuhnya sedang berjalan dalam dinginnya malam? Tak berniat mengejarnya?" sebuah argumen yang terkesan halus di ucapkan pria Jung itu.

Seperti di sengat aliran listrik bertegangan rendah. Perasaan asing yang seakan mengalirkan lebih banyak oksigen agar cukup untuk di alirkan ke sel otaknya itu, Zhou Mi mulai beranjak dari duduknya.

"Dia bahkan tidak memakai alas kakinya" kembali, Ilwoo mengompori Zhou Mi yang mulai khawatir, atau entahlah.

Dengan tergesa, Zhou Mi berjalan menuju pintu rumahnya. Nalarnya seakan berhenti seketika.

"Hei! Mau pinjam mantelku lagi tidak?" Ilwoo menginterupsi langkah Zhou Mi.

"Simpan saja mantelmu itu!" Namja China itu meraih sebuah mantel yang di gantung di samping pintu rumahnya. Dengan tatapan mengejek, ia menyeringai kepada Ilwoo, sampai akhirnya ia menghilang dari balik pintu.

"Bodoh ya tetap saja bodoh..." putra sulung keluaga Jung itu menggeleng pelan. Kenapa bisa-bisanya Zhou Mi pergi tanpa alas kaki? Mengikuti jejak Kyuhyun? Bodoh sekali bukan? "Sekarang tinggal yang ini-nih..." Ilwoo menatap pintu kamar sewarna eboni di hadapanya serius. Usahanya melenyapkan kakaknya _'check'_ tinggal Henry dan semua (mungkin) berakhir manis.

.

.

.

Saat suhu bilang terlalu dingin untuk berlama-lama di luar rumah. Setiap orang berada di dekat kehangatan api sambil menceritakan berbagai kisah dan memainkan permainan musim dingin. Kyuhyun berbaring di atas permadani alam yang tak ubahnya seperti lapisan kaca dingin khas kutub utara.

"Siapa yang bodoh? Aku atau dia? Salah siapa? Dirinya yang tidak peka, atau sensitifikasiku?" Kyuhyun bertanya pelan pada langit gelap yang membentang megah di hadapannya.

"Siapa aku baginya eoh?" Kyuhyun menutup matanya; mencoba menampik ragam perasaan yang menderanya.

.

WUSH~

.

Hembusan dingin angin kembali menggoda kulit pucat milik Kyuhyun; membuat hatinya semakin dingin dan terasa seakan-akan membeku. Kyuhyun mengebalkan tubuhnya dari rinding bulu kuduknya. Ahra selalu berpesan padanya agar memakai berlapis mantel hangat jika keluar rumah pada pertengahan bulan Desember.

Tetapi, Kyuhyun tidak perduli apakah memakai mantel atau tidak. Baginya tak ada yang lebih buruk lagi. Kenyataan bahwa ia tidak memiliki tempat istimewa di hati Zhou Mi. Takkan pernah ada yang lebih menyakitkan dari pada itu.

.

.

_Suatu hari ke atas bukit ia berjalan_

_Hujan turun dan kabut membungkus badan_

_Gadis kecil menangis tersedu-sedu_

_Kala tanpa kekasih impian atau ayah dan ibu_

.

.

Setelah mengingat lagu lama yang selalu di nyanyikan _umma_-nya sebelum tidur, perasaan hangat berangsur datang dan merengkuh tubuhnya dalam kegelapan.

Gelap.

Seakan bersembunyi dalam bayang langit malam.

Aneh

Dalam kegelapan

Namun rasanya hangat

Tak bisa melihat apapun, tapi rasanya damai.

.

.

"_Rencananya, kami akan berlibur sampai tiga bulan ke depan."_

.

"_Kau suka topoki?"_

"_Aku dengar topoki di sini yang terbaik."_

.

"_Kalian berkencan?"_

.

"_Bukannya pacarmu Ilwoo sunbae?"_

.

"_Kalian mau main tidak?"_

.

"_Bukannya kau memang teman adikku?"_

.

.

.

"Umma, kenapa gelap sekali?" Kyuhyun bergumam lemah. Kedua matanya tertutup. Namun mulutnya terus mengeluarkan gumaman kecil, terus hingga akhirnya semua terasa benar-benar gelap.

.

.

.

TOK!

TOK!

TOK!

.

"Henry Lau! Ku mohon dengarkan dulu penjelasanku..."

_'Ya Jung Ilwoo, aku mendengarmu'_

"Henry Lau! Maaf aku seenaknya menciummu, Aku tidak pandai merangkai kalimat indah."

_'Tapi kau bodoh! Aku tidak butuh kalimatmu, aku membutuhkanmu bodoh!"_

Ilwoo terus saja membujuk Henry agar mau membuka pintu untuknya. Ia tidak berharap Henry akan menerima perasaannya, namun setidaknya ia bisa meminta maaf atas 'insiden' tadi.

"Arraseo, tapi setidaknya, bisakah kau memaafkan aku untuk 'ciuman' tadi. Jeongmal mianhe bakpao China."

.

TOK!

.

Sekali lagi Ilwoo mengetuk pintu kamar Henry. Ia menyesal, memang dari awal seharusnya hanya cukup menyimpan perasaannya. Namun orang jatuh cinta itu, logikanya lumpuh. Ilwoo tidak memikirkan akibat dari kelakuannya itu, tidak pernah. Karena entah kenapa, ia cukup percaya diri dengan Henry. Entah kenapa, Ilwoo merasa Henry tak akan marah. Entah kenapa, Ilwoo merasa begitu dekat. Ilwoo tidak memikirkan akibat 'mencium Henry' karena hatinya seakan mendorongnya untuk melakukan itu.

Ayolah, cinta datang dari hati, bukan buah pikiran.

.

"Henry Lau"

_'Ku mohon Ilwoo, panggil aku Bakpao China,'_

"Henry Lau! Aku tahu kau mendengarku"

_'Ingin sekali aku membuka kunci pintu ini, tapi aku terlalu malu untuk mengakui'nya' aku ingin sekali mengatakan 'nado', aku ingin sekali memelukmu, tapi rasanya berat dan sulit Ilwoo, mengertilah!'_

"Saranghae."

Seberapa kali pun Ilwoo bilang 'maaf' atau 'cinta' tetap saja Henry bergeming. Mungkin Ilwoo akan sulit untuk kembali walau hanya sekedar menjadi teman bagi Henry. Cukup, dan Ilwoo tak ingin memaksakan egonya.

"Aku minta maaf Henry Lau. Tapi demi Tuhan, aku benar-benar mencintaimu. Mungkin kau sulit menerimanya, tapi aku tak meminta itu. Cukup tahu perasaanku dan bagiku itu cukup." Ilwoo menarik napasnya. "Aku pulang dulu. Selamat malam Henry Lau." Ilwoo lalu melenggang pergi. Ia menunduk dalam sambil menyesali hal ceroboh yang telah di lakukannya.

_'Kkajima Ilwoo, Kkajima!'_

.

Henry menggigiti buku-buku jarinya gelisah. Ia mondar-mandir di depan pintu kamarnya; berharap mendengar suara langkah kaki seseorang yang akan kembali membujuknya agar membuka pintu. Tapi mimpi, tak ada suara apa pun selain debumam degup jantungnya yang menggila.

Merasa sia-sia, Henry lalu membuka pintu kamarnya dan lalu berlarian keluar rumah. Tak di pedulikannya udara dingin yang seakan menembus kulitnya.

Di edarkannya pandanganya menyusuri jalan sepi yang membentang di hadapannya; berharap menemukan sosok _namja_ dengan rambut keriting. Tapi nihil, jalanan tampak lenggang dan kelam.

Henry lalu mulai berlari menyusuri jalanan komplek rumahnya yang sepi. Guratan merah mulai menghiasi pipi tembemnya. Ujung gerbang komplek perumahanya sudah terlihat, namun sosok tinggi dengan rambut keriting itu tidak ada.

"Hei nak! Apa gerangan yang membawamu berlarian malam-malam begini?" sebuah suara _namja_ baya mengagetkan Henry yang sedang berusaha mengatur napasnya.

"Aku, hosh-hosh... Ajhussi, apa kau melihat namja tinggi berambut mie lewat sini?" Henry bertanya di sela helaan napasnya. Kepulan asap putih menguar dari mulutnya; menggambarkan betapa dingin suhu malam saat itu.

"Kau sedang apa Henry Lau?"

Henry mendengar sebuah suara familiar melantun di telinganya. Dengan sigap ia lalu membalikan badannya dan mendapati namja yang sedari tadi di carinya sedang berdiri di hadapannya.

"Aku sedang... Berolah raga! Iya aku sedang berolah raga!" Henry berbohong. Ia sangat terkejut melihat Ilwoo yang ternyata belum pergi jauh.

"Bukannya kau sedang mencari seseorang?" Pria baya yang sempat mengobrol dengan Henry ikut masuk dalam pembicaraan. "Ah, pasti dia orangnya, tubuhnya tinggi dan rambutnya seperti mie"

Henry terdiam. Ia mengutuki pria bodoh yang membongkar kebohongannya.

"Kau mencariku?"

Henry terdiam tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaan Ilwoo. Ia sedang bingung dengan 'apa' yang membuatnya seperti kehilangan akal.

"Udaranya sangat dingin. Mari ku antar pulang." Ilwoo lalu mengamit tangan Henry agar mengikuti langkahnya. Namun dengan cepat Henry menghempaskan tangan Ilwoo dan menatapnya geram.

"Waeyo Bakpao China?"

.

GREP!

.

Langit diam menyaksikan sebuah sketsa roman dalam pandangannya. Seorang _namja_ dengan pipi tembemnya mulai berterus terang. Tanpa sebuah kalimat atau pun kata. Henry memeluk Ilwoo erat; seakan tak ingin Ilwoo pergi kemana pun juga.

Ilwoo diam sambil berusaha menalar _scene_ mengejutkan yang di alaminya. Tak tahu bagaimana cara mengekspresikan perasaannya. Senang? Kaget? Pastinya ia sudah mengantongi sebuah fakta bahagia.

Tanpa mengucap apa pun, Ilwoo membalas pelukan Henry.

Tanpa mengucap apa pun, Ilwoo kembali membawa Henry dalam ciuman hangatnya.

Sangat hangat, hingga dingin pun iri melihatnya. Dua insan yang tak bisa berucap walau untuk sekedar mengucapkan satu kata, kini di hadapan langit malam membuktikan kokohnya jalan jodoh di antara mereka.

.

.

.

Zhou Mi sedang berdiri dengan gelisah di depan pintu sebuah rumah. Setelah berlarian menembus dinginnya malam, ia akhirnya sampai di depan pintu rumah Kyuhyun.

Waktu tidak menemukan sosok Kyuhyun sama sekali dalam perjalanannya, Zhou Mi berniat pulang saja ke rumahnya. Namun, ia agak merasa janggal waktu melihat lampu rumah yang mati.

.

Ting-tong

Ting-tong

.

Zhou Mi kembali menekan bel rumah Kyuhyun. Namun hening menyapanya.

Perasaan gelisah mulai menyergap Zhou Mi. Sesuatu pasti telah terjadi pada Kyuhyun dan Zhou Mi yakin itu pasti mengkhawatirkan. Dengan langkah seribu ia kembali menyusuri jalanan komplek rumah yang sepi.

_'Kau di mana?'_

Namja berjuluk koala itu terus berlari. Menyusuri jalan komplek yang sepi.

Lupa atau tidak sadar. Zhou Mi sudah tidak merasa dingin walau tanpa alas kaki.

Kemudian ia berlari ke arah taman komplek. Ia tidak tahu harus mencari Kyuhyun kemana, secara ia tak pernah tahu tempat favorit Kyuhyun.

Atau...

"Game center!" kata Zhou Mi tertahan.

Akhirnya Zhou Mi memutuskan untuk meninggalkan taman yang baru saja di datanginya. Namun, baru beberapa langkah ia berjalan, iris kelamnya menangkap sosok dengan kulit pucat sedang tidur di atas rerumputan.

Kyuhyun.

"Apa yang di lakukannya?" Zhou Mi berkata bingung sambil berjalan ke arah Kyuhyun.

"Cho Kyuhyun? Kyu?" Zhou Mi menepuk pipi Kyuhyun. Terasa dingin."Aigoo, Kyu, bangunlah!" Zhou Mi mulai merasa panik karena Kyuhyun tak kunjung membuka matanya.

Perlahan, Kyuhyun mulai membuka matanya. Zhou Mi merasa bersyukur karena setidaknya Kyuhyun masih bangun, ia tidak sudi membayangkan hal yang lebih buruk lagi.

_'Langit, apa kau meledekku? Jangan lukiskan wajah itu lagi!'_

Kyuhyun menatap benci pada objek di hadapannya. Ia berpikir kalau wajah di hadapannya adalah sketsa wajah yang di gambarkan langit untuk mengoloknya.

"Kyu, aku akan membawamu pulang." ucap Zhou Mi pelan. Dengan sigap ia lalu menggendong Kyuhyun ala _bridal style_.

Akhirnya Kyuhyun sadar sepenuhnya. Ia tahu kalau sekarang Zhou Mi sedang menggendongnya. Dengan segala perasaan marahnya, ia memberontak minta di turunkan.

"Kyu, kau akan jatuh!" Zhou Mi berusaha agar tetap dalam keseimbangannya, namun karena gerakan frontal Kyuhyun, akhirnya Kyuhyun terjatuh.

Kyuhyun berusaha bangkit dari posisi jatuhnya. Dengan tertatih ia akhirnya bisa berdiri.

"Wae?" Zhou Mi bertanya bingung sambil menatap Kyuhyun yang sedang berdiri di hadapannya.

"..."

"Tadi... Kau sedang apa di taman? Tidur?" Zhou Mi menatap Kyuhyun khawatir.

Kyuhyun bergeming. Dengan pelan ia mulai membalikkan badannya dan berjalan meninggalkan Zhou Mi.

.

Tes...

Satu titik air mengenai kepala Zhou Mi. Perlahan dan pasti hujan turun menyentuh permukaan bumi. Zhou Mi diam, menatapi punggung Kyuhyun yang mulai menjauh dengan perlahan.

.

Brugh!

.

Kyuhyun terjatuh.

Zhou Mi membulatkan matanya. Panik. Zhou Mi langsung berlari menghampiri tubuh lemah Kyuhyun yang terduduk di jalanan.

Kyuhyun sedang berusaha melawan rasa pening yang menghantam kepalanya. Efek dari pakaian tipis dan tidur di rerumputan di tengah malam pada pertengahan bulan desember. Puncak musim dingin. Orang bodoh mana lagi yang akan melakukan hal itu?

Zhou Mi lalu mengambil posisi jongkok di depan Kyuhyun; berniat menggendong Kyuhyun saja. Namun, Kyuhyun menjawabnya dingin.

"Aku bisa sendiri."

Kyuhyun menghiraukan segala rasa khawatir Zhou Mi. Perasaan kesal yang memenuhi seluruh rongga hatinya; membuatnya tak nyaman berada di dekat Zhou Mi. Bingung. Awalnya ia selalu merasa nyaman dan terlindungi jika dekat Zhou Mi. Namun, _'bukannya kau memang teman adikku'_ cukup menjadi boomerang bagi perasaanya.

Kembali, Kyuhyun mencoba berdiri. Tertatih. Di tepisnya tangan Zhou Mi yang hendak membantunya. Ia muak.

_'Mandiri. Terlalu mandiri.'_ Zhou Mi memperhatikan Kyuhyun yang perlahan mulai menjauh. Perlahan, derai hujan mengaburkan pandangannya. Kyuhyun menghilang di belokan jalan.

_'Aku... Tak suka'_

.

.

.

Lenggang.

Terasa lenggang hingga hampa.

Suasana kelas. Orang-orang. Semua berjalan kesana-kemari apa yang salah?

Masih terdengar riuh cakap para siswa-siswi di kelas. Bahkan jeritan macam _'kyaa!'_ pun masih sangat menabuh gendang telinga.

Namun, jangan pernah bandingkan sepinya ruang dengan sepinya hati. Bagai membandingkan anak kucing dengan harimau, Sama namun berbeda.

Zhou Mi diam menatap kosong lalu-lalang teman-teman sekelasnya. Dadanya terasa sesak. Seperti ingin meneriakkan sesuatu. Rasanya sangat mengganjal.

"Jadi, apa kalian sudah..." Ilwoo membuat gerakan kutip di jari tengah dan telunjuknya.

"Hell about that..." Zhou Mi bergumam pelan.

"Aku serius Mi!-"

"-MI!" Zhou Mi berseru entah sudah ke berapa kalinya. Ilwoo terus saja memanggilnya _'Mi'_ atau _'MiminiMimi'_

"Okay Zhou Mi. Lebih baik kau ikuti saranku. Kemarin, secepat cahaya rumorku dan Kyuhyun merambat ke seluruh sekolah. Dan sekarang, kemungkinan besar teman-teman Jinhi itu akan menyebarkan rumormu seperti wabah. Oooh, para yeoja ahli dalam hal itu"

"Heck..."

"Ck, belum lagi foto-foto topless-mu itu. Aku jamin mereka tidak akan tahan dengan hanya menyimpannya di ponsel mereka. Mading, khkhkh" Ilwoo masih kukuh mengajak Zhou Mi ikut siaran dengannya. Sebenarnya, hanya untuk menaikan rating radio sekolahnya saja. Sosok pendiam dan nyentrik Zhou Mi pasti membuat para pendengar penasaran.

"Kau fikir dua fans-mu itu takkan menyebarkan isu ciumanmu itu. Ck," telak, Zhou Mi menjawab telak.

Ilwo terdiam sesaat. Setelahnya senyuman khas malaikat maut terlukis di wajahnya. "Henry adikmu 'kan?"

Tak mau kalah, Zhou Mi menyunggingkan senyum 10.000 volt-nya. "Henry pacarmu 'kan?"

.

SINGG~

.

Telak. Zhou Mi menjawab telak.

Ilwoo agak bingung mau bilang apa lagi. Keningnya mengkerut; menandakan ia sedang berpikir keras. "Eh, jadi kau menyetujui hubunganku? Oh dewi fortuna berpihak padaku, yay!" Ilwoo mengepalkan tangannya ke udara. Seperti baru saja di restui oleh mertua.

"Huh, tapi ingat! Kau tak boleh macam-macam"

_'khukhukhu. I'm a lucky guy'_

.

.

.

"Henry, Kyuhyun kemana?"

"Dia tidak masuk kenapa?"

"Jadi Kyuhyun pacaran dengan Zhou Mi sunbae?"

"Bukannya Donghwa sunbae telah lama naksir Zhou Mi Sunbae?"

"Cinta segitiga?"

"Ilwoo Sunbae"

"Cinta segi empat!"

"Kau di cium Ilwoo sunbae 'kan"

"Cinta segi lima!"

"KYAA!"

Henry menutup telinganya rapat-rapat. Dari mulai berangkat sekolah, hingga jam istirahat seperti sekarang ini, _yeojadeul_ terus mengintrogasinya. Salahkan 'Trio kwek-kwek' yang dengan baik hati mengabarkan seluruh penjuru sekolah tentang 'kejadian' semalam. Dan jangan lupakan foto _gege_-nya yang _topless_ yang di _share_ lewat _media social_. Ugh, Henry ingin sekali memberi pelajajan tiga 'Kwek-kwek' yang sayangnya sudah kabur entah kemana.

.

Drrt

Drrt

.

Ponsel Henry begetar. Di rogohnya saku kemejanya. Dengan tatapan senang ia membukanya.

_From : Mie Basi ~(^o^)~_

_Aku tunggu di ruang radio!_

_*KissHug_

_Si ganteng_

Henry tersenyum. Ia lalu berjalan menuju ruang radio. Di hiraukannya segala tatapan meminta penjelasan kepadanya. Hatinya menggebu.

.

.

.

"Appa! Ayo cepaat!"

"Heya, Cho Ahra kini manja sekali!"

"Aku kangen Kyu, dia pasti senang dengan baju-baju ini, warnanya biru, hitam, putih... Semuanya favorit Kyu!"

Ahra, Tn. Cho dan Ny. Cho kini sedang membereskan barang-barang mereka. Suasana begitu sibuk dan repot.

"Kajja! Kita pulaang!"

.

.

.

Ruangan kamar Kyuhyun terasa begitu gelap. Tak ada suara sedikit pun.

Kyuhyun, sedang bergelung dalam selimutnya; merasakan segala rasa dingin yang menyapa seluruh kulitnya.

Ia berusaha mandiri. Tapi tahukah Kyuhyun tindakannya justru sangat kekanakan. _Egoism_. Kyuhyun sakit. Berkat _egoism_-nya, dia sendiri, berkat _egoism_-nya.

"MIMI BODOH!"

.

.

.

**[To Be Continued]**

.

*Gyahaha

Akhirnya bisa update juga piuhh.

Jangan timpuk saya karena update yang naudzubillah lamanya. *khekhe

Lagi-lagi alasan basi saya pake, 'tugas sekolah, TaeKwonDo,' Numpuk dih,,,,

Ohya, buat fic dia atas, saya sengaja gak italic dialog-nya, soalnya rasanya lain, kaya lagi baca suara hati, ketahan gituuu…

Saya juga bales ripiu yang gak login nih :

shin sukhyun:

Nih, daku sudah update buru-buru *ngumpet.

Zhou Mi kan jaim,,, khukhukhu

Rose:

Hukuman buat Kyuhyun? Khekhe, gaada

Ini update asap kan? *di gaplok

choi jimin:

Ih, jahil yaaaa..

Oke ini update. Asap kan?

*ngumpet

Schagarin:

Yoi dong.

Eh Kyu pingsan, masa epil pingsan,

Gada yang pingsan khekhe..

RyeoViieKyuu:

Fyuuh~ *

Kalo chapter ini bagaimana?

Tiga bulan lagi itu…

Ulang tahun, jadi, umurku enambelas, khekhe

Sekarang masih limabelas *kapan gedenya yaAlloh

Kyu-Kyu:

Gomawo *blush

Gada salah paham lagi yak

Chapter ini juga gak ada 'kan? *di timpuk

shin sukhyun:

Saat babi bisa terbang, khukhu kidding

Ini kilat 'kan? *ngumpet

cho kyurin:

Iyaaa, aku semangat kok, kan kamu review

*hug

Enno KimLee:

Tahu tuh Ilwoo, giliran ngejahilin orang aja nomor satu

Hukuman buat Kyu ama Henry?

Di cium Nina.. hahaha

apalah arti sebuah nama

Bagiku namamu penting, siapa sih? Buat penasaran aja niih

Kyuminjoong:

Coba Ilwoo cium Nina. *ngimpi

Gemes ama Nina doong, masa ceritanyaa, cerita ini gak punya pipi buat di cubit, Nina 'kan puunya… *narsis, ngikutin Mimi

Ini cepetkan di lanjutnya? *ngumpet.

Okay, sekian balasan ripiunya,

Mian kalo narsis atau banyak pake majas ironi, khekhe

Kalo liat realitasnya, ini kan update paling laama *ngumpet

Riview lagi kawan, aku seneng bacanya ^^

~Nina~


	8. Chapter 8

.

"_Bencana itu datang"_

.

.

.

**Shadow Sky**

.

.

.

Semua nama di sini milik mereka sendiri. Namun cerita ini murni milik saya.

.

.

.

Untuk pertama kalinya saya katakan

**DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ!**

.

.

.

Ninamum Present

.

**[Chapter 8]**

.

Kening Zhou Mi mengkerut. Menggambarkan betapa perasaan bingung dan aneh yang menderanya. Bagaimana tidak? Sejak berangkat hingga jam istirahat seperti ini, baik _yeojadeul_ atau _namjadeul_ terus memperhatikan segala tingkah lakunya.

_'Seperti stalker'_ pikir Zhou Mi sambil menahan rinding bulu kuduknya.

Tiba-tiba seorang _yeoja_ yang tak lain adalah Yoon Eunhye datang menghampirinya. _Yeoja_ itu terlihat bingung dan gugup.

"Zhou Mi-ssi, aku agak lupa dengan teori Heliosentris, bisa bantu aku?" _Yeoja_ itu berkata pelan, atau pura-pura pelan.

_'bukan urusanku'_ batin Zhou Mi cuek.

Oh Tuhan. Adakah palu yang cukup besar untuk menghantam wajah angkuh koala ini? Kalau ada, CEPAT BERIKAN PADA YEOJA INI!

"Zhou Mi-ssi?" _Yeoja_ itu kembali berkata. Suaranya terdengar sayu dan err menggairahkan.

"Itu ada di halaman empatpuluhsembilan, lihat di kolom bagian satu." Zhou Mi berkata dingin. Sebenarnya, ia tidak mengerti mengapa Perlakuan orang-orang di sekitarnya berubah.

Eunhye yang memang dari awalnya punya 'maksud' dengan Zhou Mi tetap kukuh minta di bantu. "Aku lupa bawa bukunya"

Seketika itu, Zhou Mi langsung meraih tasnya dan mengambil sebuah buku tebal. Masih dengan wajah dingin, ia menyerahkan buku itu kepada Eunhye. Eunhye hanya melirik buku itu sebal, ia lalu menghentakkan kakinya dan pergi dari meja Zhou Mi.

"Aneh" Zhou Mi bergumam.

Zhou Mi kembali membaca buku di hadapannya. Agak sulit berkonsentrasi sih, pasalnya teman-teman sekelasnya seperti, memperhatikannya.

.

"Sst, yakin kelas duabelas-satu?"

"Ah, kau tak percaya kepadaku ya?"

"tapi benarkah dia itu tidak seseram yang di ceritakan orang-orang?"

"Kau lihat ini! Wajahnya sangat tampan, mana mungkin seram"

Samar-samar, Zhou Mi mendengar bisik-bisik dari luar kelasnya. Ia tak begitu perduli, _toh_ ini jam istirahat, wajar saja mendengar suara-suara orang berbicara.

.

Tiba-tiba masuk tiga orang _yeoja_ yang Zhou Mi sendiri bingung apa yang mereka ingin lakukan. _Yeoja_ itu berjalan tersendat, mendekat ke arah meja Zhou Mi duduk.

Oh koala satu ini mulai risih.

"Permisi, Zhou Mi sunbae?" salah satu dari tiga _Yeoja_ itu menegur Zhou Mi. Bagi dua teman yang lain, itu adalah tindakan bunuh diri.

Zhou Mi mendongak. Menatap 'ada apa' kepada tiga _yeoja_ itu. Namun bukan menjawab, ketiganya malah diam dan kehabisan kata.

Karena ketiga _yeoja_ itu hanya diam. Zhou Mi jadi menghiraukan mereka. Ia kembali memfokuskan dirinya pada buku bahasa Inggris di hadapannya, sebenarnya sulit, konsentrasinya sudah buyar.

"K-kami, dari ekskul teater ingin menawarkan untuk mengikuti ekskul ini. Murid namja sangat sedikit, padahal kami membutuhkan mereka untuk berbagai peran dan mengurusi peralatan." _yeoja_ pertama yang menegur Zhou Mi kembali buka suara.

"Cari orang lain saja."

"Mm... Begini, kami memang melakukan penyaringan ke setiap kelas. Kami hanya ingin bantuan sunbae untuk mensosialisasikannya kepada teman sekelas sunbae." kemudian seorang _yeoja_ dengan tatanan rambut yang di kepang dua ikut ambil suara.

"Bicarakan hal ini pada ketua kelas saja." Ucap Zhou Mi kekeh tidak ingin di usik.

"Tapi sunbae 'kan wakilnya,!" sekarang _yeoja_ yang sedari tadi diam juga ikut ambil suara. Suaranya terdengar cempreng di telinga Zhou Mi.

Akhirnya Zhou Mi menutup bukunya. "Baiklah, ada proposalnya?"

Ketiga _yeoja_ itu berjengit histeris. Ternyata benar dengan desas-desus ramai di media sosial sekolah semalam.

_'Zhou Mi, kelas duabelas-satu. Peringkat dua di kelas setelah Jung Ilwoo. Tidak mengikuti ekskul apapun. Jago berenang dan memiliki bentuk tubuh yang eksotis. pembawaannya dingin tapi sebenarnya memiliki hati semanis strawberry. Menurut sumber terpercaya, ia menjalin hubungan asmara complicated dengan Cho Kyuhyun. Murid kelas sebelas-satu'_

Sebuah info dari ekskul buletin sekolah yang di posting oleh username 'SooRimfujho' yang sempat membuat Zhou Mi menjadi _tranding topic_ tadi malam.

_Yeoja_ yang rambutnya di kepang dua menyerahkan sebuah map hijau kepada Zhou Mi. "Mohon bantuannya" _Yeoja_ itu membungkuk dalam di ikuti dua _yeoja_ lain yang ikut membungkuk kepada Zhou Mi.

Zhou Mi jadi salah tingkah sendiri di perlakukan sepeti itu. Ia sempat berpikiran kalau saja kepala mereka telah terbentur, tapi ia segera menampiknya, karena yang bersikap aneh kepadanya hari ini cukup banyak. Mana mungkin mereka semua terbentur.

.

.

.

Henry berjalan pelan menyusuri koridor sekolahnya yang terasa lenggang. Beberapa siswa terlihat sedang berbicara atau berjalan di sana, namun tetap saja terlihat sepi. Henry jadi bingung sendiri, padahal ini sudah jam istirahat.

.

DRRT!

.

Ponselnya bergetar singkat. Di bukanya pesan singkat yang baru saja masuk. Ia tersenyum. Ia mempercepat langkahnya menuju ruang radio, Ilwoo telah menunggunya ternyata.

"Mie basi! Ngapain nyuruh aku ke sini?" Henry bertanya pada Ilwoo dengan nada pura-pura ketus.

Ilwoo yang mendengar seruan Henry hanya membuat tanda 'OK' pada tangan kirinya. Henry tidak mengerti apa maksudnya, jadi saja ia malah kembali buka suara.

"Apaan sih? Gak ngerti dih!"

Tampak Ilwoo buru-buru menekan alat yang henry bingung itu untuk apa. setelahnya ia berjalan menuju tempat Henry berdiri.

"Dengar, isu di buletin sekolah itu-"

"Oh itu, Soora dan Hyerim yang menyebarkannya."

"Kau bisa 'kan meminta mereka agar menghapus berita itu, kalau sampai anak klub siaran tahu pasti masalah ini akan tersebar ke seluruh sekolah..." Ilwoo berkata dengan penekanan di setiap kalimatnya.

"Gege inilah, biarin aja, biar gak usah jaim lagi dia" Henry berkata cuek.

.

Tuk!

.

"Adauw! Sakit _bego_!" Henry memegagi kepalanya yang baru saja di jitak Ilwoo. Entah kenapa-entah apanya dia merasa jika menikah dengan Ilwoo nanti ia akan menjadi korban KDRT.

Ilwoo mengerutkan keningnya; berusaha agar Henry bisa walau sekali saja untuk mencoba serius. "Aku juga tidak terlalu perduli tentang masalah itu, tapi kalau sampai masalah itu tersebar bukan tidak mungkin Soorim dan Hyera akan membocorkan tentang ciuman kita itu!" Ilwoo terdiam menalar perkataannya sendiri, _'ciuman kita'_. Ck, dasar Jung Ilwoo.

Henry diam tak menanggapi pernyataan Ilwoo. Malu ternyata dia _'ciuman kita'_. Tapi setelah sekian detik berlalu, Henry kembali buka suara. "Soora dan Hyerim, bukan Soorim dan Hyera"

"Ya... Sama sajalah, jadi bagaimana?"

"Kalau meminta mereka untuk menghapus postingan mereka, itu mustahil. Mereka itu master gossip." Henry terdiam sebentar memikirkan sesuatu. "Lagi pula tidak penting ah, menghapus postingan itu. Aku senang, biar gege tahu rasa!"

"Okay, aku tidak akan memaksamu meminta mereka menghapus postingan foto Zhou Mi yang 'sure' itu. Tapi apa kau bisa jamin mereka tidak akan memposting ini!" Ilwoo menunjukan sebuah foto di ponselnya, ah jadi _wallpaper_-nya malah.

Mata Henry membulat sempurna. Seorang namja dengan rambut keriting tengah mencium seseorang. Tidak jelas siapa satu orang itu, tapi Henry yakin itu dirinya.

"Bagaimana hmm?" Ilwoo bertanya seraya mendekatkan wajahnya. Henry merinding kala merasakan terpaan napas Ilwoo yang terasa begitu nyata.

"Siapa-siapa yang memfotonya?" kata Henry kikuk.

"Mmm?" Ilwoo terus mendekatkan wajahnya.

Jam seakan berhenti berdetak. Henry tak kuasa memikirkan apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya. Jadi saja ia memejamkan matanya rapat-rapat.

"Ini terlihat lusuh, sepertinya aku harus segera menggantinya." Ilwoo berujar.

Henry tidak mengerti. Perlahan di ia membuka matanya. Lututnya terasa lemas, waktu melihat Ilwoo sedang memandangi sebuah kertas, ehm poster. Ia berpikir Ilwoo akan menciumnya. Tapi ternyata...

"Aku sudah bilang pada Hyungun untuk mengganti ini," Ilwoo membulak-balik lembaran poster di tangannya.

Henry hanya menundukkan kepalanya. Terlalu percaya dirikah? Entah, Henry merasa malu, untung saja Ilwoo tidak menyadari prasangka mesum Henry.

"Mau ikut siaran?" Ilwoo memandang Henry cooperatif.

"Aku yang terbaik!"

"Let's make the world dance with our song!"

Ilwoo dan Henry bergandengan tangan sambil melompat senang. Adakah yang percaya mereka sepasang kekasih?

.

.

Jawabannya ada.

". . .Mereka . . ."

Seorang namja berwajah seperti badut terkesiap saat memandangi adegan WooRy di hadapannya. Ia tengah memegang sebuah XLR sebesar gaban di tangannya.

"Kunyuk! Sedang apa?" tiba-tiba datang lagi seorang _namja_ dengan senyum _charming_ menghampiri _Namja_ yang di panggil 'Kunyuk'.

"Hae-ya, aku punya gambar bagus!"

"Ah, Eunyhuk yang terbaik! Klub siaran akan berjaya jika ada kau!"

"Gomawo, Hae-ya juga, artikelmu juga selalu menarik. Kajja! Kita lihat foto ini di studio"

Kedua namja yang terlihat cocok itu lalu lalu melenggang pergi meninggalkan ruang radio itu. Anak klub siaran. Ilwoo dan Henry bersin bersamaan.

.

.

.

"Appa, ini terasa berat sekali!"

"Aigoo! Aku tidak memintamu membawanya..."

"Aduh, kalian ini! Ahra, ini kuncinya!"

Keluarga Cho ternyata sudah kembali dari pulau Jeju. Tiga hari tepat seperti yang mereka rencanakan.

.

Ahra lalu berjalan pelan menuju pintu rumahnya sementara orang tuanya mengekor di belakangnya.

.

Cklek!

.

Pintu rumah itu terbuka sebelum Ahra memutar kuncinya. Dengan segala perasaan herannya, Ahra menoleh menatap orang tuanya. "Tidak di kunci..." Ahra berkata horor.

"Bagaimana bisa? Aduuh anak itu memang ceroboh." Ny. Cho berkata cemas sambil menatap suaminya.

Tn. Cho menyeringai membalas tatapan istrinya. "Sudah kuduga, cara ini akan berhasil."

Ahra tersenyum tidak sabar. "Jadi kita mendapatkan Kyu kembali?" tampak raut senang terukir di wajah cantiknya.

"Oh suamiku, aku lega mendengarnya." raut wajah Ny. Cho berubah senang.

"Kajja! Kita masuk!"

Mereka bertiga lalu masuk ke dalam rumah. Dengan raut rindu dan senang tentunya. Sampainya di dalam rumah, Ny. Cho menyuruh Ahra untuk membuatkan teh untuknya dan kopi untuk suaminya. Perjalanan yang jauh itu cukup membuatnya merasa haus.

.

Ahra akhirnya membuatkan orang tuanya minuman. Ia mencari-cari _topless_ gula, namun sepertinya tidak ada. Dapurnya terlihat bersih, sama seperti tiga hari lalu saat ia dan orang tuanya pergi berlibur.

Benar-benar tidak ada yang berubah.

Apron biru muda masih tergantung di sisi lemari es, tempat sampahnya juga masih kosong. _'apa Kyuhyun benar-benar tidak memasak'_ batin Ahra bingung. Sebegitu tidak mampunyakah Kyuhyun memasak? Dengan uang lima puluh ribu won Kyuhyun dengan pede-nya membeli makanan. Ahra tidak bisa membayangkan jika saja benar-benar meninggalkan Kyuhyun sampai tiga bulan ke depan.

.

Ny. Cho menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu suaminya. Walau sudah dua puluh tahun menikah, mereka masih tetap seperti pengantin baru.

"Suamiku, aku dengar anak Jung Mhanwa bersekolah di tempat yang sama seperti Kyu" Ny. Cho membuka pembicaraan.

"Benarkah? Kau tahu dari mana?" Tn. Cho berkata sambil membelai rambut istrinya sayang.

"Kemarin, aku bertemu dengan Dabin ketika sedang menikmati spa, menurutmu bagaimana?"

"Bagaimana apanya?"

_Umma_ dari Cho bersaudara itu bangkit dan mengambil _remote_ teve yang ada di selipan sofa. Ia lalu menghidupkan televisi di hadapannya. "Rencana kita dulu, tentang perjodohan itu, bagaimana?"

Tn. Cho terdiam.

"Bagaimana menurutmu chagiya? Kurasa Kyuhyun cocok dengan Jung Jinhi, dia anak yang manis." Ny. Cho menikmati acara teve dengan damai.

"Jung Ilwoo," Tn. Cho berkata.

"Maksudmu?"

"Kyuhyun itu anak yang manja. Lebih cocok dengan kakaknya, Jung Ilwoo" Tn. Cho mengeluarkan ponsel dari saku celananya dan mengetikan sesuatu yang entah apa.

"Tapi dia namja chagiya... Kau punya kecenderungan ke arah sana?" Tanya Ny. Cho yang sudah tidak bisa menyembunyikan raut bingungnya.

"Bukannya seperti itu, tapi penyakit Jinhi itu... Kyuhyun akan sangat terbebani jika menikah dengan Jinhi." Ponsel Tn. Cho bergetar singkat. Ia lalu membacanya, wajahnya menyunggingkan sebuah senyum sarat arti. "Lagi pula dari awal aku sudah membicarakannya dengan Mhanwa. Kyuhyun akan menikah dengan Jung Ilwoo."

Mulut Ny. Cho sedikit terbuka; ekspresi tidak percayanya. "Oh ayolah, Jinhi hanya menderita buta warna. Tidak akan ada pengaruhnya bagi Kyuhyun. Lagi pula perjodohan itu hanya pembicaraan kopi daratmu dengan Mhanwa 'kan, bisa jadi bisa tidak."

"Tapi kemungkinan keturunan mereka tertular adalah 99%, kau tahu resikonya penderita buta warna bukan?" Tn. Cho menatap serius ke dalam mata istrinya. Entah kenapa suasana terasa gersang. "Perjodohan itu memang hanya pembicaraan kopi darat. Tapi itu awalnya, buktinya kau dan Dabin membicarakan hal itu juga bukan?" sebuah kalimat persuasi yang terasa begitu telak.

"Oh, kau begitu keras kepala!" Ny. Cho mendengus kesal. Ia lalu bangkit dan beranjak menuju tangga rumah.

Tn. Cho hanya mengendikkan bahunya cuek. Pendapatnya tak bisa di lawan, bagai sebuah karang kokoh di tengah kerasnya hantaman ombak biru di laut.

.

.

.

Kening _umma_ Cho bersaudara itu terus saja menunjukan kerutan. Rencana perjodohannya di rusak oleh suaminya. Menantu seperti Jinhi adalah idamannya, tapi suaminya itu memang hobi merusuh. Ya... Walau pun sudah lama tidak melihatnya, Jinhi kecil memang sangat manis.

_Umma_ Kyuhyun terus berjalan, niatnya sih melihat keadaan jemuran di lantai atap. Ia yakin Kyuhyun tidak mengangkatnya, seharusnya ia mengangkatnya.

Langkahnya terhenti di depan pintu sebuah kamar. Kamar itu sedikit terbuka, lampu kamarnya mati.

_'demi apa aku sudah meninggalkan Kyuhyun sendiri!'_

Ny. Cho melangkah pelan menuju kamar anak laki-lakinya. Kemudian di dorongnya pintu kamar itu perlahan. Hawa suram seakan mendominasi ruangan kamar itu.

Pikiranya melayang kala melihat gundukan selimut di atas kasur. Merasa tak beres, _umma_ Kyuhyu lalu mengahampiri kasur itu dan membuka gundukan selimut itu.

"Kyu!" betapa terkejutnya _umma_ Kyuhyun kala melihat anaknya yang sedang meriang menahan suhu tubuhnya yang menurun. "Aigoo chagiya tubuhmu terasa dingin!"

"Ma..."

Walau samar, _umma_ Kyuhyun masih mampu mendengar gumaman Kyuhyun. Panik, wanita baya itu langsung berseru memanggil Ahra. Sesaat kemudian Ahra datang dengan wajah paniknya.

"Ada apa?... Aigoo! Kyu kenapa?"

Ahra berlari ke arah kasur tidur Kyuhyun. Kemudian melempar tatapan cemas kepada _umma_-nya. Dari awal rencana meninggalkan Kyuhyun ke pulau Jeju itu memang sudah petaka.

"Kau di sini! Aku akan buat bubur hangat!" kata _umma_ Kyuhyun kemudian.

_Umma_ Kyuhyun lalu menghilang di balik pintu kamar Kyuhyun. Tergesa ia melangkah ke dapur. Tak ada satu ibu pun yang tega melihat anaknya sakit seperti itu.

.

"Kyu, kenapa keadaanmu bisa seperti ini?" usapan lembut di berikan Ahra kepada adiknya.

.

Kyuhyun sudah bangun. Ia juga sudah menangis di pelukan kakaknya, walau tanpa mengatakan apa pun yang membuatnya sedih dan terpuruk seperti itu.

"Kyu, ceritakanlah!" pinta Ahra entah sudah yang keberapa kalinya. Ahra memang sudah berkali-kali berusaha agar Kyuhyun mau menceritakan segala hal yang di hadapinya, tapi Kyuhyun lebih memilih menangis.

"Maafkan aku meniggalkanmu, sekarang berbaringlah!" perintah Ahra.

Kyuhyun menurut. Ia lalu melepas rangkulannya dari Ahra. Bukan tidak ingin ceirta, tapi kepalanya terasa pening. Itu membuatnya sulit bahkan hanya untuk bicara.

"Noona..." Akhirnya Kyuhyun bersuara.

"Ya Kyu?"

"Sakit. Sakit noona!" perasaan dingin menyergap hatinya. "Di sini, perih rasanya" kata Kyuhyun sambil menepuk dadanya.

Ahra terdiam sebentar. Setelahnya ia mengusap kepala Kyuhyun seraya bertanya. "Seseorang melakukannya?"

Kyuhyun menggangguk singkat.

Ahra membetulkan posisi duduknya di tepian kasur Kyuhyun. Ia lalu mengangkat tangan kirinya dan membuat simbol 'setengah hati' dengan satu tangannya itu.

Kyuhyun mengernyit tidak mengerti dengan apa yang di lakukan kakaknya."Apa maksudnya?" tanyanya kemudian.

Ahra tersenyum. "Begini, anggaplah satu tanganku ini sebagai hatimu," ia memperjelas bentuk setengah hati di tangannya. "Bayangkan jika kau menyayangi seseorang dan ini hatimu. Kau tentu tidak mau hati ini hanya berbentuk setengah bukan?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk sebagai jawabannya.

"Dari pada hati ini hanya terbentuk setengah, kau lebih baik memastikannya lebih dahulu apakah ada setengah hati lagi yang akan melengkapi ini!" jelas Ahra.

"Sudahlah noona, lupakan saja, aku sudah tidak berminat lagi." Kyuhyun menangkup tangan kiri Ahra di dadanya yang terasa berdenyut itu. "Aku tidak menyukainya noona, aku hanya mengaguminya. Bukan hal yang sulit bagiku untuk melupakannya"

"Dengar! Anak Tuhan di larang membohongi hatinya, itu sama saja dengan dusta."

"Dusta!" Mata Kyuhyun terbelalak."Tapi aku tidak melakukan apa pun!"

"Apa yang dilakukannya sampai kau terbaring dengan tubuh sakit, mata bengkak, kau bahkan membolos sekolah Kyu! Kau berdusta jika bilang tidak menyukainya," Ahra menatap Kyuhyun menantang. Selain manja, Kyuhyun juga termasuk anak yang keras kepala.

"Dia bilang aku hanya teman adiknya! Hanya teman adiknya noona! Kau dengar itu?" Jawab Kyuhyun kalut. Ia merunut segala kejadian yang pernah di alaminya dengan Zhou Mi, dan bayangkan betapa kesalnya dia waktu Zhou Mi bilang _'hanya teman adiknya'_. Adakah yang bisa memberi alasan untuk tidak marah?

"Apakah dia berbohong?" tanya Ahra singkat. Dari nadanya gadis itu tidak meminta jawaban melainkan agar adiknya yang keras kepala itu mengerti.

Tenggorokan Kyuhyun seakan tersumbat. Ia memang teman Henry. Apakah Zhou Mi berbohong?

"Adakah hal lain yang membuatmu tak nyaman dengannya?" tanya Ahra lagi.

Kyuhyun tampak berpikir sebentar. "Ya, dia membiarkanku di cium Ilwoo-"

"Tunggu! Cium? Apa maksudmu?" sekarang Ahra mulai bingung. Apakah hanya di tinggal tiga hari Kyuhyun benar-benar berubah menjadi dewasa? Ouh... Kiamat.

"Ya, Soora dan Hyerim bilang hukuman Ilwoo adalah menciumku, saat itu Zhou Mi membiarkannya, tapi saat Ilwoo justru mencium Henry, Zhou Mi marah dan-"

"Tunggu! Siapa Ilwoo? Jo Mi?-"

"Aaaah! Noona keluar sajalah! Sana keluar!" Kyuhyun bangkit dari posisi tidurnya. Di dorongnya tubuh Ahra agar keluar dari kamarnya. Rasa pening di kepalanya menguap seketika.

Ahra benar. Tak ada alasan untuk Kyuhyun uring-uringan seperti itu. Sekarang niatnya adalah untuk meminta maaf atas kesalahpahamannya. Agar semuanya kembali berjalan normal, sesuai dengan jalur yang sudah di tentukan Tuhan untuknya.

.

.

.

Di belakang sekolah, di sebuah tanah lapang yang lumayan luas, berdiri sebuah pohon apel dengan batang yang gemuk dan rambut hijau yang lebat. Di sinilah seorang namja dengan rambut merah menyala tengah duduk menyandarkan tubuhnya di pohon yang belum berbuah itu.

Namja berambut merah itu tengah memejamkan matanya sambil medengar alunan lagu yang melantun di telinganya. Kakinya yang panjang itu di selonjorkan lurus, sesekali terlihat gerakan sepatu gelang kiri-kanan. Alunan lagu yang terdengar dari earphone-nya cukup memanjakan saraf pendengarannya.

.

WUSH~

.

Terpaan angin fohn dingin kering menerpa wajahnya dan menggerakkan helaian rambut namja berjuluk koala ini. Ia mengangkat tangannya dan menyibak poni yang menggelitik matanya itu. Uum, damai rasanya.

"Jam istirahat telah lewat sedari tiga puluh menit yang lalu."

Ilusi. Sesaat suara itu seperti ilusi di telinga Zhou Mi. Tak perlu di hiraukan, _toh_ ia sedang memakai earphone, mana mungkin mendengar suara lain. _'Paling-paling suara hantu atau mungkin angin'_ pikir Zhou Mi bodoh.

"Sekencang itukah lagu di telingamu itu?"

Yap! Cukup, ini bukan suara hantu atau pun angin. Ini suara _yeoja_! Zhou Mi merinding. Ia lalu membuka matanya. Keningnya sedikit mengernyit, kala melihat seorang _yeoja_ yang memakai seragam sekolah sama dengannya, tengah berdiri melipat dua tangannya di depan dada_. 'Contoh sikap aroganisme? Kenapa tiap yeoja melakukan hal yang sama?'_.

"Sudah menjadi kebiasaan seorang Zhou Mi-kah membolos seperti ini?" tanya _yeoja_ berparas cantik itu seraya maju dan mendekat ke arah Zhou Mi duduk.

"Sudah menjadi kebiasaanmukah mengganggu ketenangan orang?" Zhou Mi berbalik bertanya pada _yeoja_ itu. _Yeoja_ yang di taman waktu itu. Ah, ia baru ingat.

_Yeoja_ itu mendekat, dan duduk di samping Zhou Mi. "Aku orang yang berkepribadian tenang. Aku hanya tertarik dengan yang menarik. Aku hanya mengganggu orang sepertimu..." jawabnya sambil tersenyum menatap mata Zhou Mi.

"Kasihan sekali mereka yang di ganggu olehmu," gumam Zhou Mi acuh.

"Uuh, sayangnya hanya ada satu orang sepertimu. So, kasihan sekali kau di ganggu olehku." lagi-lagi _yeoja_ itu melemparkan argumennya.

"Han Donghwa, Murid kelas duabelas-dua. Seorang wakil ketua Osis, pemegang ban hitam Taekwondo, cantik dan menawan" Zhou Mi menjeda sejenak kalimatnya. Ia ingin melihat bagaimana reaksi Donghwa setelah ia mengatakannya. "Menyukaiku adalah hal yang salah. Aku. Begitu membenci banyak hal. Bukan tipe pria idaman, kau seharusnya mencari yang lebih baik"

"..."

Hening. Zhou Mi mengerutkan keningnya karena _yeoja_ itu tak membalas perkataannya. Yeoja cantik berwajah Belanda-Korea itu justru diam menatapi Zhou Mi.

"Apa wajahku terlihat aneh?" Lama-lama di pandangi, Zhou Mi jadi kikuk sendiri.

"Semua itu... Dari mana kau tahu?

"Eh? Bagaimana yah..." Zhou Mi menggaruk kepala belakangnya yang tidak gatal itu. "Karena sudah terlanjur basah... Sebenarnya aku ini pernah menyukaimu, tapi melihat begitu banyak namja yang mendekatimu, aku jadi urung. Belum lagi kepribadianmu yang mendekati kata sempurna itu, mundur adalah pilihan terbaik bagiku,"

.

Brugh!

.

Donghwa langsung memeluk tubuh Zhou Mi. Deraian air mata bahagia mengalir di pipinya. Ia senang sekali ternyata selama ini perasaannya tidak bertepuk sebelah tangan. Terlepas dari kejadian di taman waktu itu. Perasaan senang memenuhi rongga hatinya.

"Do-Donghwa-sshi! Maaf bisa lepaskan?" Zhou Mi berkata kikuk. Tak di sangkanya reaksi Donghwa akan seperti itu, padahal harapannya hanya agar Donghwa bisa melupakannya.

Donghwa sontak melepaskan rangkulannya. "Ma-maaf, ini terlalu membahagiakan untukku"

"Maaf, tapi perasaan sukaku, itu sudah lama berlalu..." Zhou Mi menundukkan kepalanya. Bagaimana pun ia tetap merasa bersalah karena telah memberi harapan yang hanya sedetik itu.

_Yeoja_ bernama Donghwa itu menatap mata Zhou Mi tidak percaya. Jadi, Zhou Mi sudah tak menyukainya lagi? Hal di taman, terulang lagi. Seharusnya dia tahu, Zhou Mi takkan menerima perasaannya.

"Tapi kita bisa berteman bukan?" Zhou Mi memberikan senyum sejuta volt-nya.

"Huh, tapi, bolehkah aku meminta satu hal?"

"Hal?"

"Bergabunglah dengan klub Taekwondo kami"

.

.

.

Jpret!

.

Lagi, sebuah XLR sebesar _gaban _menangkap sebuah roman dadakan. Si pemilik kamera itu hanya tersenyum puas dengan hasil kerjanya.

"Kelihaianku tak aka nada yang bisa meragukannya. I'm the best!" ujar seorang pemuda dengan _gummy_ _smile_-nya yang menawan itu.

Bisa di bayangkan, apa yang terjadi bila suatu adegan biasa dalam kehidupan di bingkai dalam suatu _shoot _yang malahan akan menimbulkan salah paham. Bisa di bayangkan betapa rugi objek foto itu. Dan bisa di bayangkan betapa berjayanya klub siaran dengan banyak berita eksklusif yang di sertakan bukti berupa lembaran foto dalam suatu bulletin, atau bahkan di tempel di mading.

"Kunyuk! Sudahlah, kita sudah di kejar deadline, fotonya terlalu banyak…" Fishy, namja tampan dengan hati selembut kapas memang terkadang bisa menjadi penasehat yang baik.

"Ini yang terakhir chagiya, kajja!" ajak si kunyuk semangat.

"Uum… tapi,"

"Tapi?"

"Sekarang 'kan giliran kunyuk gendong aku~~~" fishy a.k.a Donghae berujar manja.

"Ah, kakiku sedang terkilir kau lupa?" jawab kunyuk a.k.a Eunyuk.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu biar aku yang menggendongmuuu!" Donghae lalu mengangkat tubuh Eunhyuk dengan tenaga di punggungnya. Di gendongnya sang kekasih tercinta.

"Aaa, alien jangan berlari nanti aku jatuh!"

Begitulah. Sedikit potret kehidupan anak klub siaran. Mengendap, dan berpacu dengan waktu. Namun di situlah letak seni dan daya tariknya.

.

.

.

**[ Ruang kelas sebelas-satu]**

.

Hal biasa wajar jika jam pelajaran guru berdiri di depan kelas sambil menerangkan berbagai pengetahuan di yang di ketahuinya. Hal wajar juga bagi murid untuk memasang telinga dan mata agar tak ada _missing_ sedikit pun. Kecuali, jika ada seorang murid yang menundukkan kepalanya; melihat ke bawah entah apa, itu tak wajar tapi menyenangkan! Ouh, bakpao China ahli dalam hal itu.

"Pabbo! Kenapa? Kau sudah berjanji pabbo!" bocah China itu meracau masih dalam posisi menunduk. Entah apa yang dilakukannya.

.

Drrt!

Drrt!

.

Ponsel. Ternyata hal klasik para remaja.

.

_From: Mie Basi ~(^o^)~_

_Mianhe._

_Appa dan umma akan datang, sepertinya ada sesuatu yang ingin mereka bicarakan denganku._

.

"Jung Ilwoo menyebalkan!"

Tak sengaja Henry mengeluarkan umpatannya; membuat seluruh kelas sontak menoleh ke arahnya. Dengan wajah _mesem-mesem _ia berlalibi di "Di gigit semut" teman-teman dan gurunya menalar dan melanjutkan kegiatan belajar-mengajar.

"_Baru satu hari, sudah membatalkan perjanjian… DASAR MIE BASI!"_

.

Sementara di bagian lain di suatu ruang kelas

"HUATCHI!" Ilwoo bersin dengan suara yang cukup keras dan cukup mengganggu jam pelajaran.

"Jung Ilwoo, bila kau sakit, kau seharusnya pergi ke UKS, dan jangan menyebarkan virusmu pada teman sekelasmu!" Seorang guru baya, dengan kacamata setebal parutan kelapa berang kepada Ilwoo yang malang.

"Sst… pasti ada yang sedang memikirkanmu!" seorang _yeoja_ baerbisik pada Ilwoo.

"Ah, itu hal biasa, banyak orang yang memikirkanku setiap waktu, makanya aku bersin."

Biarkan Henry dengan rasa kesalnya, Ilwoo dengan kadar kenarsisan yang berlebihan, dan dua insan yang sedang duduk di lapangan luas di belakang sekolah. Biarkan segala berjalan dengan mulus sampai saat ini. Tunggu, bencana itu tiba.

.

.

* * *

><p>To Be Continued<p>

* * *

><p>*asdsahakl#$%^&amp;*<p>

Ini update-nya… terimakasih sudah mau membaca, mereview, mengkritik, mem-flame, bahkan mem-BASH ff ini. Terimakasih. Saya gak tau ini Fic kacau di mananya sampai mendapat perkataan kasar seperti itu. Say, koala kamu ndak suka MiXian, aku punya KyuMin kok, chek saja. Aku juga ndak mau men-judge kamu, tapi untuk pair. Kita punya hak toh?

Jangan berlaku konyol hanya karena pair say.

Dan terimakasih sekali lagi buat yang sudah mereview Nina bales ya…

**RyeoViieKyuu:**

Yap mereka udah jadian, kita minta PJ rame-eame nyok! Maksudku umurku baru 15 unnie, hueee!

**choi jimin:**

Gyahaha, koala Ilwoo cium Kyu, WooRy ga jadian duong, gak ada PJ duong.. gomawo aku sudah semangat berkat kamu^^

**Fitri MY:**

He..he, terimakasih reviewnya, ampe dua kali lagi, ini updatenya say

**Rose:**

Iya Mimi bodoh*tunjukkepalaMimi. Dan yap kamu benar. Ortunya Kyu nyesek ninggalin Kyunnie

**Mariana:**

Terimakasih saeng ini lanjutannya, sampai mereview dua kali ya.. xixixi

**Kyu-Kyu:**

Chingu paling rusuh deeh T.T, but it's okay, I'd love to say Ini kubawa updatenya, semoga berkenan yaaa..

**Kyuminjoong:**

He..he ampun*peace. Ilwo tuh mau nandingin kenarsisannya Mimi-ge, dasar tu bocah!. Mimi lemot tapi ganteng sih,, oke ini lanjutannya

**jaejung'swife:**

Maaf Chingu, aku tidak bisa buat NC, hihi, mereka masih di bawah umur tuh, hihihi. Terimakasih sudah mereniew

**Magnaelovers:**

Okay, ini di lanjut! Terimakasih sudah mereview

**MagnaeGyu:**

Nemu? Huahahaha, okeh deh, ini lajutannya, xixixi

**cho kyurin:**

Kapan yaaa? ZhouMi kan rada2. Ilwoo ma Henry udah jadian, yuk Kita minta PJ!

**WooKrim:**

Zhoumi, emang sih gak peka ya? Umurku 15, biar gak bingung aja gituuu

**park jung eun:**

Okay no problem , tapi menurutku itu di biarin aja, toh aku bisa hapus kirimannya. Terimakasih atas perhatiaanya ya say

**Sandra:**

Kyu lagi polos mah poloos, lagi evil mah ntaran deh liat aja. Ini lanjutannya semoga suka ya..

**Enno KimLee:**

Yeah, aku juga senang! Kita maintain PJ nyok! QMi mah biarin ajalah, jaim siih. Mimi mah biarin dodol, kan manis(?) keluarga Cho so pasti kageet.

.

.

* * *

><p>Nah, sekian balasan reviewnyaa ya.. buat yang login: Check Your PM!<p>

Tapi-tapi, entah kenapa ini cerita kok jadi sinetron banget ya? Koala ada yang kurang suka dengan alur sinetron ini, silahka sampilkan uneg-unegnya ya.. Nina juga gak enak koala bikin sakit mata kalian Mian. Nanti bakal to the point aja. Hehe..

Biar gak kelamaan, chapter depan update hari sabtu ya, Kilat kan?

* * *

><p>Okay, keep support me.<p>

Nina.


	9. Chapter 9

"_Katakan bohong itu nyata!"_

.

.

**Shadow Sky**

Semua nama di sini milik mereka sendiri. Namun cerita ini murni milik saya.

.

.

**DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ!**

.

.

Ninamum present

.

.

.

**[Chapter 9]**

.

"Hahahaha! Mungkin aku gila, tapi ini menyenangkan Manhwa!"

Sebuah suara tawa menggelegar terdengar dari sebuah ruangan kerja yang terlihat begitu rapi. Siapa lagi kalau bukan sang kepala keluarga Cho yang terkenal dengan sikap keras kepalanya itu.

"Oke-oke, arraseo. Tapi aku sangat menantikan hal itu. Kau tahu? Aku sangat menyukai anakmu itu, dia tampan dan pintar..."

"..."

"Baiklah hahaha, bertunangan dulu juga tak masalah, setidaknya mereka saling mengenal dulu." senyuman puas terus saja menghiasi wajah pria baya itu.

"..."

"Secepatnya, kalau bisa secepatnya, lebih cepat lebih baik bukan...Oh ne, sampai jumpa nanti."

.

Tut-tut-tut...

.

Sambungan telepon itu terputus. Tn. Cho menampilkan senyum bahagianya. Selang berapa waktu, ia memanggil istrinya. Mungkin lelaki ini merindukan istrinya, siapa tahu?

.

.

.

Semilir angin menggerakkan helaian rambut berwarna sepekat malam. Hal itu membuat pemilik rambut lembut itu mengusap pipinya yang terasa geli.

Senandung kecil terdengar keluar dari bibir ranumnya. Bila saja ada yang melihat, tentu terpesona dan tertarik untuk mendengarnya.

"Hhh.." pemilik rambut itu menghela napas. Menunjukan kelegaan tiada tara. Adakah yang tahu siapa anak manis ini?

"Cho Kyuhyun" seakan menyambut rasa penasaran pada sosoknya, anak manis itu menggumamkan namanya, di tambah sebuah senyum, yang begitu manis hingga takkan ada satu pun yang bisa berkedip jika melihatnya.

Merasa pegal dengan duduk dalam posisi memeluk lututnya, Kyuhyun merebahkan tubuhnya di atas ubin atas atap rumahnya. Ya, Cho Kyuhyun sedang menyendiri di lantai terbuka di atas atap rumahnya.

Merasa heran? Sebaiknya tidak karena rumah keluarga Cho ini memang terdiri dari tiga lantai dengan lantai tertatas yang tidak tertutup lempengan genting. Lantai atap ini biasa di fungsikan sebagai tempat menjemur pakaian kala teras di bawah rumah sudah di fungsikan sebagai garasi mobil.

"Aku senang hari ini... Keluargaku pulang, dan aku sudah tidak salah paham lagi." Kyuhyun bicara pada entah siapa.

"Langit, noona benar, Zhou Mi tidak berbohong, mungkin dia belum sadar akan perasaanku, jadi akanku buat dia sadar."

Langit.

Kyuhyun berbicara pada langit. Aneh memang, tapi baginya langit adalah tempat curhat terbaiknya.

Langit, akan dengan setia mendengar ceritanya.

Langit, akan secerah suasana hatinya.

Langit, akan sekelam perasaannya.

Langit akan menyampaikan pesannya, lewat angin sahabatnya.

Layaknya anak kecil yang percaya pada dongeng sebelum tidur, Kyuhyun juga percaya dengan langit. Ia percaya langit selalu menemani kala ia mencapai titik puncak emosionalnya tak perduli apa pun suasananya, apakah itu senang sedih marah atau jika dalam kebimbangan. Kyuhyun akan selalu mencurahkannya pada langit.

"Kyuhyun! Aigoo... Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" tiba-tiba Ahra datang. Sepertinya ia ingin menjemur pakaian. Tapi dia tidak membawa pakaian.

Kyuhyun menoleh; menatap Ahra dengan pandangan terganggu. _Ugh_, Seharusnya ia mengunci pintu lonteng.

"Kyu! Angin di sini terasa dingin, kau masih sakit Kyu..."

Kyuhyun memonyongkan bibirnya sebagai kontradiksinya. "Tapi di sini nyaman tahu!" tukasnya cepat.

"Arraseo! Tapi setidaknya dalam cuaca seperti ini, kau bisa menghilangkan kebiasaan tidurmu itu..."

"Menatap langit! Aku tidak tidur!" bantah Kyuhyun cepat. Ia tak suka bila Ahra sudah menyinggungnya tentang kebiasaannya itu.

"Baiklah, menatap langit! Sekarang, ayo bangun! Ada yang ingin ku tanyakan padamu" gadis muda itu berkacak pinggang. "Aku serius Kyu!" matanya mengintimidasi.

Kyuhyun bangkit dan menatap kakaknya penuh dengan kekesalan. "Aish, noona kau mengganggu saja! Udaranya memang dingin, jadi buatkan aku minuman hangat." perintahnya otoriter.

"Heya! Cho Kyuhyun aku serius!" Ahra berang.

"Oke-oke, ceritakanlah nak!" Kyuhyun mengusap kepala Ahra sayang. Memasang mimik berwibawa dan... Ugh, apa yang terjadi?

Ahra terdiam sebentar di perlakukan seperti anak kecil. "Oh Tuhan!" gadis muda itu bergumam frustasi.

Kyuhyun melangkah pelan melewati Ahra, setelahnya ia menoleh dan menyeringai. "Hei! Udaranya sangat dingin, kau bisa sakit jika berlama-lama di sini," tukasnya sambil berjalan meninggalkan Ahra yang sedang termangu.

Si gadis muda itu hanya diam menatapi punggung adiknya yang perlahan menghilang dari balik lorong pintu. Tak di nyana meninggalkan Kyuhyun selama tiga hari itu benar-benar petaka. Okay, Kyuhyun memang tidak lagi sok dewasa, melainkan benar-benar DEWASA. Ada yang bisa menjelaskan mengapa kini mata Ahra di penuhi bayang-bayang bintang?

.

.

.

Suasana kelas Zhou Mi perlahan mulai lenggang. Bel akhir pelajaran telah bergema, membuat siswa mulai berhamburan keluar kelas masing-masing. Hal yang sama juga terlihat di kelas sebelas-satu. Seorang namja dengan pipi mochi keluar dari kelasnya.

Ia berjalan pelan menyusuri koridor sekolah. Melewati koridor 1A, di mana di situ adalah barisan kelas sepuluh. Banyak yang sudah pulang, jadi koridor ini terlihat lenggang.

Berjalan lebih jauh, Henry sudah berada di koridor 2B, artinya sudah dekat dengan kelas abangnya ehm, kekasihnya. Namun, belum sampai ia di depan pintu kelas abangya, telinganya menangkap sebuah suara yang membicarakan sesuatu yang menarik.

"Itu sangat mengerikan, siapa yang busuk di sini?"

"Aku kurang mengerti, tapi sepertinya Cho Kyuhyunlah parasitnya. Mana mungkin Donghwa merebut kekasih orang lain."

Henry mengernyit; tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi.

"Aih, masa Kyuhyun yang imut itu! Tidak mungkiin!"

Merasa terpanggil, akhirnya Henry memutuskan untuk menguping percakapan sekelompok orang dalam satu ruangan yang ada sangat dekat dengan kelas abangnya.

"Atau jangan-jangan Zhou Mi itu yang mendua. Itu paling mungkin."

"Betul! Lagi pula untuk apa Kyuhyun mendambakan Zhou Mi. Kau tahu, Ilwoo itu pacarnya 'kan? Ia jauh lebih keren dari Zhou Mi."

Henry ternganga _'Woi! Aku pacarnya tauk!'_ racaunya kesal. Henry masih berdiri di depan pintu kelas duabelas-tiga, ia masih ingin tahu bagaimana opini orang tentang hubungan rumit orang terdekatnya.

.

Tep!

.

Pundak Henry terasa hangat. Seperti sebuah tangan tengah menyentuh pundaknya.

"Kamu ngapain?"

"Anak kelas sebelas 'kan?"

"Nguping yaa?"

"Dosa loo..."

Henry kaget bukan main. Ia sempat sedikit terlonjak waktu melihat sepasang ikan amis dan monyet autis memergokinya menguping pembicaraan anak-anak yang ada di...

Henry mendongak ke atas, menatap _small board_ kecil di atas pintu yang bertuliskan 'Klub siaran: hanya yang berkepentingan'. Itu berarti bisik-bisik yang ia dengar tadi berasal dari anggota klub siaran.

"Anyeong Henry Lau! Adik dari Zhou Mi" Donghae tersenyum sarat arti.

"Yang berarti sumber dari segala informasi" Eunhyuk menimpali. Suaranya terdengar horor bagi Henry.

Henry buru-buru mengambil langkahnya meninggalkan dua maniak informasi itu. Tapi terlambat, mereka terus mencecar Henry dengan berbagai pertanyaan.

Doakan saja Bakpao China itu bisa kabur dari dua maniak info itu.

.

.

.

Persamaan Zhou Mi dan Jung Ilwoo.

Sama-sama pejabat kelas, sama-sama pintar, sama-sama memiliki kharisma yang kuat. Tampan dan menawan.

Perbedaannya.

Yang satu berambut hitam bergelombang kecil seperti mie, sedangkan yang satunya memiliki rambut merah seperti nyala api di tungku. Tak hanya itu, si rambut hitam memiliki senyuman malaikat maut yang mematikan, sedangkan si rambut merah memiliki senyum sejuta volt yang menyilaukan. Tetap menawan.

"Aku pusing memikirkan mereka berdua. Ilwoo sunbae memang tampan, tapi aku juga suka dengan Zhou Mi sunbae dia cool..."

"Eum, mereka sama, tapi aku lebih suka dengan Ilwoo sunbae, dia ramah dan selalu membalas sapaan dengan senyumannya... Kyaa!"

Soora dan Hyerim. Dua gadis yang telah menyebarkan info lewat media sosial sekolah. Membuat Zhou Mi terkenal dan kini sedang merancang berita baru untuk di share ke khalayak maya.

"Kalian berdua! Apakah sudah ada berita baru?" tanya seorang gadis berperawakan sedikit macho dengan wajah Belanda-Korea-nya.

"Ah Donghwa eonni!" Hyerim terlonjak kaget.

Soora menoleh, menatap Donghwa. "Belum, kami bingung ingin membuat opini semua siswa seperti apa terhadap Kyuhyun, kagum, simpatik—" kata Soora dengan raut berpikirnya.

"—Buat semua orang membencinya!" potong Donghwa cepat. Ia tersenyum sinis seraya berkata. "Buat semua orang muak padanya, lebih-lebih Zhou Mi. Aku ingin ia membenci Kyuhyun, hingga mendarah daging..." lanjutnya dengan sebuah senyum asimetris yang terpatri di bibir penuhnya.

Soora dan Hyerim mengangguk paham. Mereka berdua lalu membuka layar komputer jinjing yang sedari tadi menganggur di meja. Mengetikkan sesuatu yang mungkin membuat satu sekolah heboh karenanya.

Donghwa memerhatikan Soora dan Hyerim sekilas. Setelahnya ia beranjak pergi meninggalkan ruangan kelas sebelas-satu, masih dengan senyum asimetris yang menghiasi wajahnya.

.

.

.

Zhou Mi dan Ilwoo baru saja keluar dari kelas merka. Setelah sibuk mendemonstrasikan tentang ekskul teater titipan tiga adik kelasnya, akhirnya mereka memutuskan untuk pulang.

"Zhou! Tumben sekali bakpao China tidak ke kelasmu, ada apa yah?"

"Molla, kau 'kan kekasihnya, kenapa tanya aku?" jawab Zhou Mi cuek.

"Kau hyung-nya!" seru Ilwo dengan nada tinggi.

Zhou Mi melirik Ilwoo sekilas, setelahnya. Sebuah senyum hangat terpatri indah di wajahnya. "Baguslah, itu berarti kau mengkhawatirkan adikku!" Ia lalu mempercepat langkahnya.

Ilwoo pun menyamai langkah lebar Zhou Mi, mereka terus berjalan sampai mereka berada di depan gerbang sekolah.

"Ada apa sih, kenapa berhenti?" tanya Zhou Mi jengkel saat Ilwoo tiba-tiba berhenti.

"Ngg, itu Henry bukan?" tanya Ilwoo bingung sambil menunjuk sebuah objek yang tengah berlari—seperti hendak menghampiri mereka.

"Memang, sudahlah, kau boleh mengantarnya pulang, aku ingin pergi sebentar." Kata Zhou Mi sambil meninggalkan Ilwoo.

"Hei! Rumahku jauh!" seru Ilwoo kepada Zhou Mi.

Zhou Mi menghentikan langkahnya sebentar, dalam posisinya yang membelakangi Ilwoo, ia berkata. "Bukannya sudah kewajibanmu mengantar adikku pulang, kau namja bukan?"

Tak lama setelah itu, Henry akhirnya datang. "Hosh… hosh, gege! Kenapa ninggalin aku sih?" tanya Henry dengan raut jengkelnya.

Zhou Mi yang di tanya lalu membalikkan badannya dan menatap datar kepada adiknya. "Aku pikir kau pulang duluan…" jawabnya.

"Eh, Mie basi ngapain di sini? Katanya orang tuamu datang ke rumah." Henry memonyongkan bibirnya kesal, mengingat Ilwoo yang membatalkan janjinya dengan alasan 'orang tua'.

"Ini aku baru mau pulang… kau sebegitu merindukanku ya?" tanya Ilwoo jahil.

Zhou Mi memutar bola matanya jengkel. 'Dasar baru jadian' pikirnya sarkastis.

"Aku lebih merindukan Kyunnie dari pada dirimu tauk!" jawab Henry antara Jengkel dan malu.

"Eh iya… by the way, aku tidak melihatnya seharian ini. Biasanya menempeeel terus. Sudah duluankah?" tanya Ilwoo.

"Kajja gege! Kita harus pulang." Henry lalu mengamit tangan Zhou Mi setelah kemudian ia menariknya kasar.

Zhou Mi hanya menurut dan mengikut saja di tarik-tarik oleh Henry. 'sudah biasa' itulah yang ada di benak Zhou Mi.

Ilwoo hanya menatap kepergian temannya ehm, kekasihnya dengan pandangan sedih. Hari ini mereka sudah janjian akan main ke game center terdekat. Tapi orang tuanya bilang ada yang penting yang ingin mereka bicarakan, makanya mereka datang jauh-jauh dari Jeju—meninggalkan bisnis perhotelan mereka dan datang mengunjungi Ilwoo.

'_pasti sangat penting'_ pikir Ilwoo realistis.

.

.

.

Raut wajah Henry memperlihatkan kekesalan yang amat sangat. Hal itu di sebabkan kelakuan _angot gege_-nya yang mulai kumat. Dari mulai pulang hingga sampai jam makan malam seperti ini, Zhou Mi terus saja bulak-balik keluar masuk kamar. Tidak hanya itu, Zhou Mi juga berulang kali protes dengan acara teve yang di tontonnya, entah itu acara komedinya garing, atau dramanya pasaran. Yang pasti hal yang menurut Henry tidak penting.

"Gege bisa diam atau aku pukul pakai panci nih!" ancam Henry yang sudah tidak tahan lagi melihat kelakuan abangnya yang menurutnya langka itu.

"Bukan begitu Mochiku saying, tapi aku…" Zhou Mi menggantung kalimatnya. Sesuatu yang sangat mengganjal kini sedang berputar dan mengaduk-aduk isi kepalanya. Perihal sebuah atau seseorang yang sangat di khawatirkannya. Zhou Mi, sangat penasaran mengapa 'orang itu' bersikap aneh, dan bahkan tidak menampakkan sama sekali batang hidungnya.

"Tapi dan aku bosan Koala nggak normal, kelakuanmu seperti bocah!" Henry melanjut kalimat yang di gantung Zhou Mi dengan kata-kata pedasnya.

"Dengar! Eum… omong-omong, Kyuhyun tadi tidak bersamamu yah?" akhirnya. Sebuah pertanyaan yang terus saja mengganjal di kepala Zhou Mi telah ia keluarkan. Ia sudah tidak perduli lagi apakah adiknya itu akan meledeknya atau tidak. Yang ia tahu hanyalah ia sangat penasaran.

"Mmm… Kyunnie tadi nggak masuk—eh? Gege ngapain nanyain Kyunnie?" Tanya Henry dengan raut kaget dan penasarannya.

Zhou Mi terkesiap. Apa alasannya? Ia tidak memiliki alas an apapun, bahkan untuk alasan mengapa sekarang dadanya berdebar hebat. Zhou Mi tidak mengerti dengan apa yang melandanya, seingatnya, terakhir kali ia merasa seperti ini adalah saat mencium pacarnya waktu SMP. Ouh, rahasia besar.

"Bukan apa-apa, ya sudahlah, aku mengantuk sekali… Hoaam!" jawab Zhou Mi sambil meregangkan otot-otot badannya yang terasa kaku. Ia juga melangkahkan kakinyha pelan ke arah kamar.

Henry menggeleng pelan. Akhir-akhir ini sifat _gege_-nya sering berubah-ubah. Tapi menurutnya tak masalah, selama Zhou Mi tidak mengganggu aktivitasnya dalam hal apa pun (termasuk asmara).

.

.

.

Di sebuah ruangan keluarga dengan interior sederhana, duduklah satu keluarga dalam sebuah meja makan yang membentang di ruang keluarga. Terlihat dua orang laki-laki dan duang orang perempuan tengah menikmati makan malam mereka dengan tenang. Membicarakan hal ringan, sambil sesekali menebar tawa.

"Jung Ilwoo! Ada satu hal serius yang ingin kubicarakan padamu!" kata seorang namja yang lebih tua kepada anak laki-lakinya.

"Ne, aku menunggu hal itu. Apa yang ingin appa bicarakan?" sahut seorang namja yang di panggil Jung Ilwoo oleh ayahnya.

"Begini—

.

.

Di tempat lain di sebuah rumah yang terasa memiliki dua elemen berbeda: air dan api.

"Ahra, apa kau sudah memanggil Kyuhyun?" Tanya Tn. Cho kepada Ahra.

"Ne, dia bilang sebentar lagi akan turun." jawab si gadis cantik sopan.

"Suamiku! Ini kopinya!" kemudian datang seorang wanita baya dengan paras yang masih terlihat cantik di usia senjanya.

Mereka bertiga lalu terlibat sedikit obrolan ringan. Sesekali wajah ketiganya tampak menengang waktu membicarakan tentang topic 'perjodohan'.

Sekitar sepeluh menit, muncul seorang namja muda berpostur kurus tinggi yang lalu dating menghampiri tiga keluarganya yang lain.

"Aku sedang asik main tapi di ganggu~ menyebalkan!" racau namja kurus itu kesal.

Mereka bertiga sontak menoleh dan mendapati 'yang di tunggu' dengan raut khawatir, bingung dan tak sabar.

"Kemarilah Kyuhyun! Duduk di sampingku!" perintah Tn. Cho kepada anaknya itu.

Kyuhyun hanya menurut dan lalu mengambil posisi duduk tepat di samping ayahnya itu. Ia hanya bias memasang raut tidak mengerti kala melihat sebuah seringaian mengerikan terpampang di wajah penuh wibawa milik ayahnya.

"Aku ingin—

.

.

.

"MWO!"

Dan pada saat bersamaan. Dalam ruang yang berbeda, menggema sorak tak percaya dari dua insan yang seakan sedang di hantam batu yang sangat besar.

.

.

.

Zhou Mi sedang merebahkan tubuh lelahnya di atas kasur ke sayangannya. Ia begitu bingung dengan perasaan entah apa yang sedang melandanya. Setiap melihat Kyuhyun, setiap melihat senyumnya, ia akan sangat begitu senang dengan hal itu. Namun, hatinya akan terasa kosong jika saja mengingat peristiwa kemarin, saat Kyuhyun menolak bantuannya.

.

Drrt!

Drrt!

.

Ponsel miliknya bergetar singkat. Penasaran, ia membuka pesan singkat yang masuk ke ponselnya.

_From : Han Donghwa_

_Jangan lupa besok bawa celana olah raga, training juga tak masalah._

.

Zhou Mi sedikit menghela napasnya. Ia lalu mengetikkan sebuah balasan untuk 'Han Donghwa'. Setelah beberapa lama, ponselnya kembali bergetar singkat.

_From : Han Donghwa._

_Tidak apa-apa, jika masih baru tidak di wajibkan untuk memakai dobok._

.

Zhou Mi hanya menghela napas bosan. Ia telah memutuskan untuk mengikuti ekskul Taekwondo itu. Artinya, ia akan segera bergabung dengan dunia social sekolah. Salah satu dari berjuat hal yang sangat di bencinya.

.

.

* * *

><p>*fuiih!<p>

Sesuai janji saya, ini terbit hari sabtu*bakarrumahorang

Saya mengucapkan terima kasih sedalam-dalamnya untuk semua dukungan yang masuk. It more than anyone :).

Sekali lagi terima kasih untuk Bash-nya, Hei bung! Menjelekkan cast sama saja mem-bash! Bedakanlah!

Untuk balasan review ch. Kemarin, monggo di baca :D

.

MagnaeGyu:

Asiik,*ikut seneng. Makasih (_ _). Kyumi moment ya? Di sini juga gak ada, wkwkwk. Sip, bash mah gak ngaruh, berkat dukungannya :).

Rose:

Yup, salahpahamlagisalahpahamlagi. Itu semua karena mimi, dasar tuh anak minta di cium kali ya(?) iya, semua saying Kyu kok :).

Mhiakyu:

Kamsahamnida*deepbow. Di pikirin sih dikit, tapi aku masih punya cadangan semangat kok, :)

cho kyurin:

sabar, nanti gege kusiksa! Dan eunhae, mereka cocok apalagi jadi perusuh, sesuatu yah …

choi jimin:

*smile. Memang sudah takdir,*geleng2. Oke ini updatenyaaa, semoga berkenan yaa.

Kyuminjoong:

Hahahahah, asli aku ngakak baca review kamu, jadi karena itu aku pake itu ikan amis dan monyet autis di atas, makasih ya… mimi nikah sama Kyunnie? Kayanya aku gak rela deh*ditabok. Ini updatenya, sabtu kan?

Kim Min Lee:

Aku gak sempet PM say :).

Yay ini sabtu kan? Nanti lah kamu ku jitak! Hahah*kidding

RyeoViieKyuu:

Makasih unniiie, aku tetep semangat, apalagi kalo unnie semangatin terus :)

Kyu-Kyu:

Haha, bercanda kok say :), maksud Kyu di jodohin ma Ilwoo ituu, biar merka nikah*plakk. Nene-nene juga tau ya?

Lilin:

Eh si lilin, meleleh looo, sudah baca inbox belum?

Netani:

Nyium-nyium apa saeng? Ngaco deh _-_ siap, semangatku takkan pernah patah!

Magnaelovers:

Kiamat? Aku nangis nanti, belum sempet grepe-grepe Mimi nih. *ditabokKyu.

Wookrim:

Iya Haehyuk, aku demen ama ini anak dua, jadi kumasukin cast aja, berhubung cocok sama perannya.

Dan2307:

Hehe, gak ada Woory nih keanya, xixi, chp depan kuusahain (tapi gak janji ya)

Fitri MY:

Sekarang udah khawatirkan? Kemaren mereka belum tau ajaa. Ku usahankan untuk tidak menghilangkan manjanya Kyunnie :)

Jaejung's wife:

GOMAWO chagiya*digaplok, semagatmu sangat membantu.

SparKyumi:

Iya di bash, Cuma sudah di hapus, eeeh ada lagi. Sip, gak saya pikirin kok(dikit siih)

Kyukyukyu:

Iya makasih, ini lanjutannya :)

Mariana:

Yang membingungkan bagian mananya yah? Tolong kasih tahu, biar bias saya jelaskan :) ff ini aku belum tahu sampai berapa chp, *garuk2.

Enno KimLee:

Hehehe, nasib kita sama chingu! *Hug

* * *

><p>Sekian yah, maaf kalo kurang puas dengan chp ini, Nina abis kena musibah kecelakaan, jadi nina kurang pool gitu, chp depan nina usahain sebaik mungkin. Mungkin agak lama, karena keadaan nina yang gak memungkinkan. mianhe dengan typo, nina bener-bener udah usahain, tapi.<p>

Jeongmal Kamsahamnida chingudeul, eonnideul, dongsaengdeul! *deepbow


	10. Chapter 10

.

_"Nyanyian mereka, memekakan"_

.

.

.

**Shadow Sky**

.

Ninamum present

.

Semua nama milik yang punya nama. Cameo-nya punya Nina.

.

.

.

Terserah deh kalo mau nge-bash. Udah kebel!

.

**[Chapter 10]**

.

Ilwoo baru saja selesai sarapan dan bersiap-siap ke sekolah. Seperti biasa, Ilwoo selalu berangkat pagi ke sekolah, juga Jinhi. Mereka biasanya naik angkutan umum. Yaa jarak rumah Ilwoo 'kan memang lumayan jauh, kira-kira 25 kilometer baru Ilwoo dan Jinhi akan sampai ke sekolah.

"Jinniie! Cepatlah sedikit!"

"Jung Ilwoo! Tidak bisakah kau menutup mulutmu itu? Kau seorang lelaki tapi bawel," ucap Ny. Jung dengan wajah kesal. Anaknya ini memang selalu berisik dan bawel, maklum saja, penyiar radio.

"Jung Ilwoo! Tangkap!" seru Tn. Jung sambil melempar sebuah kunci kepada anaknya.

_Hup_! Dan Ilwoo berhasil menangkapnya dengan tanggap. "Kawasaki? Untukku?" tanya Ilwoo kepada ayahnya dengan wajah berbinar.

"Gunakan itu untuk menjemput calon tunanganmu!" Tn. Jung berjalan menghampiri anaknya yang sedang berdiri di depan pintu rumahnya. "Sudah sana berangkat! Dan jangan lupa ajak Cho Kyuhyun jalan-jalan dengan motor barumu itu!" sentaknya keras sambil mendorong tubuh Ilwoo agar keluar dari rumahnya.

BLAM!

Pintu rumah Ilwoo tertutup dengan kerasnya. Ilwoo menggaruk kepalanya yang entah kenapa terasa sangat gatal itu. Di liriknya sebuah motor Kawasaki berwarna putih bersih yang terparkir rapi di jalan depan rumahnya.

"Menjemput calon tunanganku?" tanya Ilwoo dengan wajah orang seperti baru saja melihat monyet menari perut. "SEJAK KAPAN KAMI BERTUNANGAN?"

Bletak!

Sebuah sepatu kulit dengan suksesnya menoyor kepala Ilwoo hingga ia hampir terjungkal mencium aspal jalan.

"Sialan! Siapa yang melem-"

"Jung Ilwoo! Kau menentangku?"

"Tapi appa, aku tidak mau di jod-"

"Kau menentangku Jung Ilwoo?" tanya ayah Ilwoo yang kini sedang berdiri sambil melipat tangannya di depan dada.

"Ah, menyusahkan saja!" keluh Ilwoo sambil menghidupkan mesin motor baru pemberian ayahnya itu.

Bruumm!

Bruumm!

Dan motor tangguh itu melengangg meninggalkan komplek perumahan Park view yang lumayan elit itu.

.

.

.

"Kyu, kau yakin akan berangkat sekolah hari ini?" tanya Ahra dengan raut khawatir. Bagaimana pun suhu tubuh Kyuhyun masih tinggi.

"Begini saja di permasalahkan. Aku sudah baikan kok!" elak Kyuhyun sambil mengambil sekerat roti untuk bekal makan siangnya nanti di sekolah. Tidak mungkin 'kan, ia harus jajan makanan tidak jelas di kantin dan menambah buruk keadaan tubuhnya.

"Hmm, pastikan pulang sekolah kau langsung pulang." kata Ahra sambil menatap Kyuhyun dengan pandangan 'pastikan hal itu'.

"Noona bawel sekali~" Kyuhyun merengut. Betapa inginnya dia pulang larut malam dan membuktikan kalau dia akan pulang dan semuanya baik-baik saja.

"Sudah selesai berdebatnya?" tanya Ny. Cho yang baru saja menerima tamu. Tadi memang ada yang menekan bel rumah, dan Ny. Cho yang membukakan pintu, sedangkan Kyuhyun, Ahra dan Tn. Cho sedang berkumpul di meja makan. "Kyu, bereskan kotak makanmu itu. Ilwoo menjemputmu."

"MWO? I-Ilwoo? Menjemputku?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan raut yang luar biasa kaget. Ahra saja sampai tersedak potongan roti.

"Ya, hati-hati di jalan ya," ucap Ny. Cho lemas. Dia masih belum bisa setuju dengan rencana perjodohan itu. "Huh, padahal jarak sekolah 'kan dekat dari sini" gerutunya sambil mendudukkan dirinya di bangku.

Tn. Cho menyeringai. Ia menatap anak bungsunya yang sekarang sedang berjalan malas ke arahnya.

"Aku berangkat." ucap Kyuhyun lemah sambil menyalami tangan ayahnya itu.

"Ya! Wajahmu itu jangan di tekuk seperti itu!" perintah ayahnya dengan suara beratnya.

Kyuhyun melenggang tidak perduli dengan perkataan ayahnya. Ia lalu menyalami ibu dan kakaknya bergantian.

"Aku berangkat." ucapnya lagi. Di langkahkan kakinya gontai menuju pintu rumahnya. "Bagaimana ini?" ucap Kyuhyun sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya cemas. Tentang perjodohan itu, ia harus melakukan sesuatu agar ayahnya urung. Harus.

.

"Hah... Bocah itu lama sekali sih," kata Ilwoo sambil melirik jam tangannya. "Hei kau! Cepat sedikit jalannya!" perintah Ilwoo keras waktu melihat Kyuhyun keluar dari pintu rumahnya.

Kyuhyun menggerutu kesal dan mempercepat langkahnya. Ada Ilwoo yang menunggunya dengan wajah jengkel.

"Ya! Jung Ilwoo, tidak usah menjemputku kalau tidak ingin menungguku, dasar pabbo!" Kyuhyun lalu menyabet helm yang di berikan oleh Ilwoo dengan kasar.

Bruumm!

Bruumm!

Ilwoo menghidupkan mesin motornya dan lalu berkata. "Sudah untung kujemput, malah mengataiku pabbo." gerutunya.

"Itu bukan sebuah keberuntungan, kau kerajinan."balas Kyuhyun sengit. Ia lalu menginjak pijakan motor yang lumayan tinggi itu dan... _Hup_! Kyuhyun sudah naik di atas motor Ilwoo.

"Jangan pegang-pegang, singkirkan tanganmu itu dari pinggangku!" sentak Ilwoo keras sambil kembali melakukan pemanasan dengan mesin motornya.

Dengan segala kekesalannya, Kyuhyun menoyor kepala Ilwoo yang di lindungi helm itu hingga Ilwoo terbentur stang motornya.

"Kau ini!" hampir saja Ilwoo membalas perlakuan Kyuhyun sebelum sebuah seruan dari arah rumah Kyuhyun menginterupsinya.

"HEI KALIAN!"

Ilwoo dan Kyuhyun menoleh bersamaan.

"Kyu, kau akan jatuh kalau tidak pegangan." ucapnya sambil berkacak pinggang di depan pintu rumahnya.

"Mwo? Appa itu kurang kerjaan sekali sih!" Kyuhyun berkata setengah berbisik.

"Sudahlah, turuti saja." bisik Ilwoo pelan. Dan Kyuhyun melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Ilwoo.

"Nah, begitu lebih baik," sekarang pria baya itu melipat kedua tanggannya puas. "Tunggu apa lagi? Nanti kalian terlambat!" sentaknya keras membuat Ilwoo langsung memasukan gigi dan menarik gas motornya.

"Pelan-pelan pabboooo!" Kyuhyun berjengit ketakutan karena badan dan kepalanya hampir tertarik kebelakang. Kyuhyun mengeratkan pegangannya.

Ilwoo bergeming. Sekarang ia tengah fokus dengan jalanan di hadapannya yang seakan menantangnya untuk terus menambah kecepatannya.

.

.

.

Dua orang namja dengan perbedaan tinggi yang cukup mencolok terlihat sedang berjalan bersama. Yang satu berperawakan kecil dengan rambut hitam seleher. Sedangkan yang satu rambutnya berwarna merah terang, mirip bulu koala, hanya saja namja ini tidak suka menempel di pohon.

"Jalannya pelan-pelan bisa gak sih!" racau Henry Lau a.k.a mochi kepada abangnya.

"Makanya punya kaki jangan pendek-pendek!" cibir abang Henry a.k.a Zhou Mi.

"Ah, biasanya juga kita jalan pelan-pelan kok, gak perlu pamer dengan kakimu itu koala!"

"Heh, dengar!" Zhou Mi menghentikan langkahnya. "Mana ada koala tampan sepertiku," ucap Zhou Mi sedikit membungkukkan badannya dan mengusap wajahnya di depan wajah Henry dengan telapak tangannya.

"Hiih, tampan apaan? Hidungmu itu kelewat panjang tahu!" Henry mendengus. "Pinokio!"

"Pinokio pun adalah seorang anak laki-laki yang tampan. Hehehe" Zhou Mi terkekeh karena perkataannya sendiri.

Henry hanya mendengus melihat abangya yang terlalu narsis itu. Narsis, tunggu! Zhou Mi...

'_Gege udah gak jaim lagi?_ _YEEY!_' batin Henry senang bukan main. Ia tidak perduli serese apa pun abangnya kemarin. Yang terpenting sekarang adalah, Zhou Mi sudah kembali narsis, ceria dan...

"Mochii aku lapaaaar!"

Manja.

Dua tahun. Sudah dua tahun semenjak kepindahan mereka dari China ke Korea, Zhou Mi berubah menjadi pribadi yang dingin, acuh dan segala hal membosankan lainnya. Namun sekarang, entah sehabis tersambar petir atau apa, Zhou Mi sudah kembali seperti dulu. Abangnya yang sangat ia sayangi.

"Gege, kenapa lewat sini? Gak mau nyamper Kyunnie dulu?" tanya Henry bingung waktu mereka terus saja berjalan melewati komplek perumahan Kyuhyun.

Tadi pagi sebelum berangkat sekolah. Henry mengajak Zhou Mi untuk berangkat sekolah bersama Kyuhyun. Tapi sekarang Zhou Mi dengan antengnya jalan melewati komplek rumah Kyuhyun.

"Kupikir tidak jadi," balas Zhou Mi. Ia tetap saja berjalan melewati komplek perumahan Kyuhyun

"Ah, kebiasaanmu itu yah, selau mengambil keputusan sepih..."

Bruumm!

Sebuah motor kawasaki putih berlalu melewati Henry dan Zhou Mi dengan cepatnya. Perhatian Zhou Mi dan Henry terbelokan dari kerusuhan mereka. Satu hal membuat mereka penasaran dengan dua orang yang di motor itu.

Seragam mereka sama.

"Mirip sama Kyunnie ya ge?" tanya Henry kepada Zhou Mi yang sudah tidak terlalu ambil pusing dengan pengendara motor itu.

"Ya, mirip Ilwoo juga." sahut Zhou Mi sambil mengambil sebuah lolipop dari sakunya, mengulumnya.

"Mauuuu!"

Dan kerusuhan duo China itu pun berlanjut. Henry yang sangat menginginkan permen, dan Zhou Mi yang cuma punya satu batang permen.

.

.

.

'Cho Kyuhyun. Anak kelas sebelas satu yang ternyata di kabarkan berpacaran dengan Ilwoo, sekarang di ketahui berselingkuh dengan Zhou Mi. Sahabat dari Jung Ilwoo.'

"Apa-apaan ini?"

"Siapa sih SooRimFujho itu?"

Kini Donghae dan Hyukjae sedang duduk di sebuah kursi panjang yang biasa menjadi tempat piket. Posisinya persis menghadap gerbang sekolah, dengan begitu, biasanya piket akan dengat mudah menghukum murid yang terlambat. Hanya saja, sekarang masih terlalu pagi untuk guru piket menunggui murid yang terlambat, jadi saja Donghae dan Hyukjae menumpang duduk.

"Bukannya Jung Ilwoo itu dekat dengan Henry Lau ya?" tanya Donghae dengan tangannya yang sedang sibuk membersihkan lensa kameranya. "Dan Zhou Mi itu pacarnya Donghwa, kau ingat kemarin di lapangan belakang sekolah 'kan Nyuk?"

"Aku ingat Hae, kemarin di ruang radio. Aku yakin Jung Ilwoo dan Henry Lau memiliki hubungan spesial." jawab Hyukjae membenarkan.

Udara hari ini tidak seburuk hari-hari kemarin. Walau masih terasa dingin dan menusuk, setidaknya angin fohn yang dingin dan kering itu hanya bertiup sesekali.

"Apa mungkin ini postingan dengan nilai kebenaran sama dengan nol?" lanjut Hyukjae sambil memerhatikan kegiatan pasif kekasihnya itu. "Hae-ya~ kau tidak meghiraukan aku!" ucap Hyukjae manja. Ia tidak suka saat-saat Donghae lebih memerhatikan kameranya dari pada dirinya.

"Nyuk jangan seperti anak kecil deh, aku masih lebih mencintaimu dari pada kameraku kok." ucap Donghae dengan nada lembut. Mengingatkan Eunhyuk pada masa EunHae.

"Kau itu yang seperti anak kecil Hae!"

Bruumm!

Dan sebuah kawasaki berwarna putih cerah memasuki area sekolah. Haehyuk mengeryit melihatnya, pasalnya, dua orang yang naik motor itu...

"Kyuhyun..." Eunhyuk bergumam.

"Ilwoo?" Donghae memperhatikan dua orang itu dari kejauhan.

"Hae! Kameramu! Cepat-cepat ambil itu!" perintah Eunhyuk tidak sabaran.

Donghae lalu menjepret momen sebanyak yang ia bisa. "Nyuk, itu Zhou Mi dan Henry 'kan?" tanya Donghae memastikan waktu menangkap figur kakak beradik itu.

"Eh, iya itu mereka. Aku tambah bingung saja Hae, kenapa Henry tidak marah? Apa benar Kyuhyun itu kekasih Ilwoo? Kalau iya, berarti Zhou Mi itu benar selingkuhannya Kyuhyun," Eunhyuk berpikir keras. Sebuah kejanggalan di temukannya di sini. "Hae! Kau lihat itu? Ekspresi Zhou Mi berubah!" ucap Eunhyuk antusias, ia seperti menemukan sebuah fakta.

"Eh, Henry juga, wajahnya terlihat... Masam?" kata Donghae sambil menatap wajah Eunhyuk untuk membenarkan dugaannya.

"Aih, Hae, ambil lagi gambarnya!"

.

.

.

Sedikit lagi Zhou Mi dan Henry sampai ke sekolah, karena jarak yang lumayan dekat itu mereka tidak takut jika berangkat sekolah jalan kaki. Toh, lebih sehat.

"Malam ini aku mau main ke rumah Kyunnie ya? Tapi aku juga bawa buku kok!" kata Henry sambil memandang abangnya penuh harap.

"As you wish, kularang pun kau akan tetap pergi 'kan?"

"Gak kok! Aku 'kan nurut sama gege!" sangkal Henry sambil bergelayutan di lengan Zhou Mi.

"Monyet." gumam Zhou Mi pelan.

"Monyet imut gege~" ralat Henry sambil senyam-senyum.

Beberapa jauh dan mereka sudah sampai di halaman sekolah. Seperti biasa, pada pukul 06.15 itu di sekolah memang masih sepi. Walau begitu, beberapa siswa juga ada yang datang. Seperti sepasang kekasih di meja piket yang sekarang tengah sibuk berdebat entah apa, dan dua orang lagi yang...

Mimik wajah Zhou Mi berubah waktu melihat dua orang yang sangat ia kenal. Kyuhyun dan Ilwoo, mereka berdua ternyata adalah dua orang yang tadi mendahului mereka naik motor. Zhou Mi membuang pandangannya ke arah lain, ia tidak mau berburuk sangka dan salah paham lagi. Walau tak bisa di pungkiri, ada rasa sesak yang mengganggunya.

Henry melepaskan tangannya yang tadi bergelayutan dari lengan abangnya. Ia sedikit kaget waktu melihat Kyuhyun turun dari motor dan Ilwoo. Henry yakin namja yang kini melepas helmnya itu adalah Ilwoo, namjachingu-nya.

Henry menunduk, ia lalu kembali mengamit tangan abangnya dan menyembunyikan wajah sedihnya dibalik punggung Zhou Mi.

"Mochi! Kau ngapain sih?" tanya Zhou Mi setengah jengkel.

Henry tidak memerdulikan pertanyaan abangnya, ia tetap mengamit tangan kiri Zhoum Mi, menyembunyikan wajahnya di seragam Zhou Mi dan mendorong-dorong tubuh Zhou Mi agar berjalan lebih cepat.

"HENLY!" seru Kyuhyun keras, ia melempar helm Ilwoo sembarang arah dan lalu berlari mengejar Zhou Mi dan Henry.

Terdengar suara erangan kesal dari Ilwoo karena Kyuhyun seenaknya saja melempar helmnya. Tapi Kyuhyun terus berlari menghampiri dua orang temannya itu.

Mendengar Kyuhyun memanggilnya, Henry memperkuat dorongannya pada seragam belakang Zhou Mi. Zhou Mi yang di dorong pun dengan suksesnya menabrak sebuah tiang penyangga bangunan.

Brugh!

"Appo! Kau ini apa-apaan sih!" Zhou Mi memarahi Henry yang kini sedang menundukkan kepala di hadapannya.

Henry memonyongkan bibirnya kesal. Kyuhyun jadi bisa melihatnya 'kan.

"Hosh...Henly, kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Kyuhyun Putus-putus, napasnya masih memburu karena tadi berlari.

Henry sontak melepaskan wajahnya dari punggung Zhou Mi. "Gwenchana Kyunnie." jawabnya sambil tersenyum canggung.

"Eum... Pagi Mimi-ge!" sapa Kyuhyun ceria.

Zhou Mi tersenyum aneh. Sedikit perasaan heran menyergapnya, karena terakhir kali bertemu Kyuhyun adalah di taman, dan itu berakhir buruk.

Kemudian Ilwoo datang, ia mengelus tengkuknya sambil tersenyum canggung ke arah Henry. "Mm... Aku tadi ingin menjemputmu, tapi aku justru lupa di mana rumahmu. Tanpa sengaja aku malah menemukan rumah Kyuhyun." ucap Ilwoo takut-takut Henry marah padanya, biar bagaimana pun juga, Ilwoo tahu kalau Henry melihatnya berboncengan dengan Kyuhyun.

Mereka berempat kini berkumpul di depan meja piket. Ada yang hilang, Haehyuk. Mereka berdua buru-buru bersembunyi di balik kaca satu arah yang ada di samping ruang guru. Letaknya berdekatan dengan meja piket, jadi mereka tetap bisa memperhatikan empat orang yang menurut mereka mempunyai hubungan aneh.

"Bakpao China." panggil Ilwoo dengan nada hangat. Ia merasa harus bersikap gentleman dan tidak mengubur masalah. "Kajja!" ajaknya sambil mengulurkan satu tangannya kepada Henry. Ia tersenyum, sangat hangat dan lembut.

Henry yang tadinya hanya diam saja, mulai menyambut tangan Ilwoo. Ia menatap gege-nya sebentar dan mendapat tatapan 'apa liat-liat?'.

Ilwoo menarik tangan Henry agar mengikuti langkahnya. Pria dengan tinggi badan 183 cm itu melirik ke arah Kyuhyun dan menepuk pundaknya sekilas, kemudian ia menggerakkan dagunya ke arah Zhou Mi yang sedang berdiri kaku. Kyuhyun merona hebat.

Suasana canggung pun tercipta. Ada Kyuhyun yang sedang merasa bersalah karena kelakuannya di taman waktu itu, dan Zhou Mi yang merasa sepi karena Kyuhyun hanya diam sambil memandangi tali sepatunya.

"Ayo masuk!" ajak Zhou Mi akhirnya. Dari nadanya bicara, mengauditori kalau semuanya baik-baik saja. Tak ada kejadian di taman, ia telah lama melupakannya.

"Mimi!" panggil Kyuhyun. Zhou Mi menoleh.

"Aku minta maaf atas kejadian di taman waktu itu. Aku bersikap seperti anak kecil..."

Zhou Mi tersenyum. "Siapa dirimu bagiku ya?" tanya Zhou Mi dengan nada mengintimidasi. "Bagiku..." Zhou Mi mengamit lengan Kyuhyun dan menggenggamnya erat. Kemudian ia membiarkan Kyuhyun mengikuti langkah panjangnya.

Dada Kyuhyun berdebar cepat. Jantungnya seperti mau copot saja, ia senang karena ini menandakan sesuatu yang spesial. Tapi tetap saja itu belum cukup sebagai jawaban. Ia tidak sepeka Henry yang tidak membutuhkan rangkaian kalimat agar mengerti. Ia butuh kalimat, ia butuh untuk keyakinan perasaanya.

"Mimi tangannya hangat ya?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan senyum ingin tahu sambil melihat wajah Zhou Mi yang berubah kikuk. "Eh, liat Henry dan Ilwoo deh! Mereka akrab sekali ya? Seperti orang pacaran saja..."

Zhou Mi terkekeh. Ia tidak membenarkan statement Kyuhyun yang memang benar. Hanya sebuah usapan ringan dan hangat di kepala Kyuhyun sebagai jawabannya.

.

"Tahu tidak bagian mana dari dirimu yang paling kusuka?" tanya Ilwoo kepada Henry. Mereka berdua kini sedang duduk di bangku panjang di depan kelas Henry. Cukup jauh dari tempat Zhou Mi dan Kyuhyun yang sedang berjalan sambil mengobrol, namun tetap terlihat.

"Eum... Pipiku, semua orang menyukai pipiku yang menggemaskan ini." ucap Henry narsis. Mungkin sifat narsis Zhou Mi mulai menurun kepada adiknya.

Ilwoo terkekeh. "Bukan bodoh! Tapi ini," ia meletakkan telapak tangannya di dada Henry. "Hatimu yang mencintaiku dengan tulus, adalah bagian yang paling aku suka." ia mengulas senyum dan lalu menarik tangannya kembali.

Henry tercengang. Bukankah Ilwoo sangat romantis kini?

"Gombal!" ucap Henry sambil menoyor kepala Ilwoo. Tampaknya hari ini Ilwoo sangat beruntung.

Sedikikit perasaan iseng menyergap Ilwoo. Ia ingin tahu secanggung apa Zhou Mi dan Kyuhyun kini. Ilwoo melirik sedikit ke arah koridor 1A di mana di situ ada dua orang temannya.

"What the?" Ilwoo berucap tidak percaya waktu melihat Zhou Mi tengah mengusap kepala Kyuhyun.

Tidak ada tinjuan.

Tidak ada gigitan.

"Woo, kau kenapa?" tanya Henry bingung melihat Ilwoo yang terlihat seperti orang idiot. "Jung Ilwoo!" sentak Henry keras sambil berteriak tepat di samping telinga Ilwoo.

"A-aniyo," Ilwoo tergagap. "Aduuh... Telingaku sakit dasar bakpao China!" gerutunya sambil mengusap-usap telinganya.

"Habis kau menyebalkan sih! Oh iya, nanti temani aku beli kaset game mau tidak?" tanya Henry sambil terkekeh. Ia ternyata juga memperhatikan abang dan temannya yang sekarang terlihat sangat serasi.

"Bukannya tidak mau, tapi aku ada keperluan sore nanti? Lain kali saja tidak apa 'kan?" tanya Ilwoo miris. Ia berbohong untuk menutupi rencana (ayah) nya sore nanti untuk mengajak Kyuhyun jalan-jalan.

'_Kenapa jadi rumit begini?_' batin Ilwoo miris.

"Eum... Aku minta temani Kyunnie saja deh..." gumam Henry kecewa.

"ANDWAE! Ma-maksudku," Ilwoo menahan napasnya, ia mengutuki mulutnya yang sangat hobi bersuara itu.

Henry menunggu alasan Ilwoo.

"Maksudku kau jangan memikirkan game saja, senin nanti kau sudah masuk ujian tengah semester 'kan? Mm... Lebih baik kita belajar bersama, sebentar lagi aku juga harus menghadapi try out ujian nasional." Ilwoo sangat berterima kasih kepada otak kanannya yang sangat membantu dalam berimajinasi itu.

"Mm... Kau benar, sudah ya? Aku mau masuk ke kelas dulu." ucap Henry sedikit lesu. Alasan Ilwoo memang masuk akal, tapi tetap saja mengecewakan.

'_Ini semua gara-gara appa!_' Ilwoo berpikir keras.

.

.

.

"Jeongmal gomawo ne, sudah mau mengantar aku sampai ke depan kelas." Kyuhyun membungkuk kecil kepada Zhou Mi.

Zhou Mi balas membungkuk. "Ne, sampai nanti ya." setelahnya Zhou Mi membalikkan badannya dari kelas Kyuhyun. Ia sedikit menahan tawanya melihat sifat Kyuhyun yang terlalu polos. Niat Zhou Mi sih bukan mengantar Kyuhyun sampai ke depan kelas, tapi memang kelas Zhou Mi akan di capai lebih dekat kalau lewat kelas Kyuhyun.

Zhou Mi terus melangkahkan kaki panjangnya itu menyusuri koridor sekolah. Setelah beberapa langkah, mata Zhou Mi menangkap sosok Ilwoo sedang berdiri di samping mading sambil meremas sebuah kertas.

Merasa penasaran, Zhou Mi lalu menghampiri Ilwoo. "Bukannya masuk ke kelas, malah mejeng di sini." kata Zhou Mi dengan nada sedikit meledek. "Hei! Kau ini sedang apa sih? Kemarikan kertas itu!" pinta Zhou Mi dan lalu merampas kertas yang tadi di remas-remas oleh Ilwoo.

Dengan segala perasaan penasarannya. Zhou Mi membuka remasan kertas itu.

_'HOT NEWs_

_Hy guys! Kalian-kalian yang pada haus info tentang temen-temen kita di sekolah kita tercinta ini-_

_Dan bla-bla-bla. Zhou Mi melewati bagian cuap-cuapnya._

_Kemarinan itu sudah santer dengan berita tentang Jung Ilwoo (Announcer radio kita tercinta) yang di kabarkan memiliki something special dengan Cho Kyuhyun. Namja manis dari unggulan kelas sebelas, well kabarnya Cho Kyuhyun itu murid kesayangan Jong seongsaeng juga loh..._

_Usut punya usut. Cho Kyuhyun itu tidak semanis seperti yang di kabarkan akhir-akhir ini loh, ternyata dia itu namja manis bermuka dua (Eww) kabarnya dia selingkuh dengan murid unggulan kelas dua belas. Zhou Mi. Selain itu, Henry Lau, ia juga di kabarkan sering menutup-nutupi sisi busuk dari seorang Cho Kyuhyun.'_

Krashh!

Kertas itu berubah menjadi sebuah gumpalan yang tidak beraturan dan dengan naasnya berakhir di tong sampah. "Sampah, oh ayolah... Heck that!" ucap Zhou Mi percaya diri.

Ilwoo tersenyum asimetris. "Ya, kau terlalu santai Zhou..."

"Aniyo, tak ada yang perlu di pusingkan.

"Aku curiga kau tidak pernah berpikir."

"Sial kau!"

Dan keributan mereka terus berlanjut seiring langkah kaki mereka yang terus menjauh meninggalkan segumpal kertas yang tak berbentuk lagi.

.

.

.

Seiring berjalannya waktu. Para murid Nowon High School mulai berdatangan, terkhusus untuk murid kelas sebelas-satu. Satu per satu mulai mengambil posisi duduknya di bangku masing-masing. Begitu juga Henry dan Kyuhyun yang memang sudah datang dari tadi pagi.

"Henry Lau! Cho Kyuhyun!" seorang murid yeoja yang sudah tak asing lagi berseru memanggil teman sebangku itu.

"Ada apa Jinnie-ya?" tanya Henry bingung. Baru kali ini ia melihat sosok Jinhi yang biasanya anggun menjadi seradakan seperti Soora dan Hyerim.

"Katakan padaku kalau semua ini bohong!" ucap Jinhi sambil menghapus jejak keringat yang menempel di dahinya. Begitu terkejutnya Jinhi begitu melihat selebaran yang di tempel di mading-mading sekolah.

"Kemarikan!" Kyuhyun menyabet kertas yang di sodorkan oleh Jinhi. Mata hitamnya menari-nari membaca tiap kata yang tercetak rapi di kertas dengan motif variatif itu. "What the hell! Siapa jalang yang berani membuat berita palsu ini?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan air wajah yang mengeras. Ia juga mulai mengeluarkan segala sumpah serapah yang sudah lama tidak di keluarkannya.

"What the hell, jalang, what? Jalang, hell" Henry merapalkan umpatan yang keluar dari mulut Kyuhyun dengan hikmat. Lumayan, kosakata baru.

"Tadi malam ada postingan dari username SooRimfujho, dia membicarakan tentang hal ini di web bulletin sekolah, kau tidak tahu ya?" tanya Jinhi dengan segaris kerutan di dahinya. Ia heran mengapa dua bocah ini tidak tahu apa-apa. Padahal klub broadcast sudah menyediakan domain khusus untuk para siswa agar bisa selalu update dengan berita di sekolahnya. Tapi Henry dan Kyuhyun sepertinya tidak begitu tertarik walau mereka punya akun resminya.

"Jadi berita palsu ini bukan dari klub siaran?" tanya Kyuhyun. Nada bicaranya mulai merendah.

"Ya, mungkin kau tahu siapa orangnya..." Jinhi membenarkan ucapan Kyuhyun.

"Memangnya berita apa sih?" tanya Henry yang akhirnya penasaran juga.

Jinhi hanya menghela napas berat melihat kelakuan Henry. Ia malas sekali kalau harus menjelaskan berita pencemaran citra itu berulang-ulang.

"Henry lebih baik diam saja deh, aku sangat ingin memukul seseorang sekarang." ucap Kyuhyun dengan nada dingin. Henry bergidik.

"Hei Cho Kyuhyun!" panggil seorang murid kepada Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun menengok ke samping kanannya. Asal suara.

"Apa?"

"Jadi kau itu benar pacarnya Jung Ilwoo?" tanya seorang murid yeoja dan mendapat anggukan dari teman sebangkunya.

Kyuhyun menganga mendengar pertanyaan teman sekelasnya itu. Henry sendiri mulai mengerutkan keningnya 'Apa ada hubungannya dengan pembicaraan di ruang klub siaran kemarin' pikirnya keras.

"Kau juga berselingkuh dengan Zhou Mi ya? Dia itu 'kan teman akrabnya Jung Ilwoo." seorang murid yeoja lagi menimpali pertanyaan murid sebelumnya.

"Henry! Kau juga menutup-nutupi kelakuan temanmu itu ya? Apa Henry juga melakukan hal yang sama dengan Kyuhnyun?"

Sahut-sahutan pertanyaan terus saja bergulir di ruangan kelas yang ber-AC itu. Suasana kelas menjadi begitu riuh dan tegang.

Baik Kyuhyun mau pun Henry tak ada yang menjawab pertanyaan temannya. Mereka berdua geram, karena merasa di rugikan oleh berita palsu itu.

"Kalian ini sok pintar sekali yah!" emosi Kyuhyun meledak. Telinganya sudah panas mendengar celotehan teman-teman sekelasnya. "Tahu apa kalian? Dengan hanya melihat selebaran kertas, kalian seenaknya mengambil kesimpulan tentang aku!" Kyuhyun sudah di ambang emosinya, tapi otaknya masih cukup waras untuk tidak menyampilkan umpatannya.

Henry mengusap-usap punggung Kyuhyun untuk menenangkan temannya itu. Ia masih bisa mengontrol emosinya.

"Hei Cho Kyuhyun!" panggil seorang namja, ah yeoja. Di dadanya ada dua buah tonjolan. Itu pasti yeoja. "Kau seharusnya bersyukur kami hanya bertanya-tanya kepadamu, walau pun kau sudah merusak citra kelas ini. Kau tahu 'kan kelas kita ini kelas unggulan, tidak seharusnya murid berkelakuan sepertimu masuk ke kelas ini. Coba saja nanti kau lihat, kau akan di cibir habis-habisan oleh siswa-siswi kelas lain." ucapnya tak memalingkan sedikit pun wajahnya dari buku yang di bacanya. Yeoya ini memang sangat rajin (dan tomboy) hingga ia mendapatkan peringkat dua di kelas. Selain itu, ia juga menjabat sebagai ketua kelas. Satu lagi namanya Amber, begitu sih teman sekelasnya memanggilnya.

Di sudut ruangan kelas. Dua orang murid yeoja dengan dandanan kelewat menor kini sedang membaca buku. Rautnya serius sekali; seakan keriuhan di kelas ini tidak dapat mengusiknya sama sekali.

"Hye-ah, ternyata kacau sekali ya?" salah satu dari mereka berbisik pelan.

"Iya Soora, aku kasihan melihat Kyuhyun seperti itu."

"Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Donghwa eonni bilang kita tidak boleh bertemu dengan Ilwoo lagi kalo kita gak buat berita itu"

.

"Pagi semuanya!" seorang guru, Lee Eunmi, masuk dan kehadirannya itu membungkam seluruh murid yang tadinya masih sibuk berdebat kacau. "Hari ini kita ulangan!"

Terdengar suara desahan kecewa dari para murid-murid. Sekali pun kelas unggulan, mereka tetap manusia yang tak lepas dari penyakit malas. Namun ya, pada akhirnya ulangan dadakan itu tetap berlangsung.

.

.

.

"Hahaha, arrasseo Manhwa, kau datang saja kesini jam tujuh. Sekalian nanti Ilwoo dan Kyuhyun pulang." kata Tn. Cho sambil tertawa.

"Oh iya, bagaimana dengan istrimu itu? Apa dia sudah bisa menyetujuinya?" tanya Tn. Jung di line telpon seberang.

"Jamyeon masih belum begitu menyetujuinya. Tapi kau tahulah, dia itu istri penurut, bagaimana dengan Dabin? Apa dia setuju?"

"Yaa... Sama sepertimulah, Dabin lebih menyukai Ahra untuk Ilwoo, atau Kyuhyun untuk Jinnie-ku, dia bilang, Ahra itu wanita yang cantik dan lucu. Tapi dia lebih menyukaiku, suaminya yang tampan ini, hahahaha"

Celotehan di luar batas wajar para bapa-bapa kurang waras ini terus berlanjut. Membicarakan soal pertunangan hingga bulan madu. Oh ayolah, bukankah mereka orang tua yang, 'menyenangkan?'.

.

.

.

"Kyunnie ayo cepaat! Ayo!" ajak Henry sambil terus saja menarik-narik tangan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menggerutu kesal karena Henry membuat pergelangan tangannya sakit. "Henry apaan sih? Jalan kaki saja sudah cukup 'kan?"

Tap.

Akhirnya Henry sampai di tempat yang ingin di tujunya. Ada beberapa murid, mungkin sepuluh; sedang melakukan gerakan menakjubkan bersamaan.

"Kyunnie! Lihat deh!"

Kyuhyun menuruti perintah Henry. Matanya menangkap sekumpulan murid namja dan yeoja sedang melakukan gerakan yang menurut Kyuhyun sangat keren.

"Terus kita mau ngapain di sini?" tanya Kyuhyun tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya dari murid-murid taekwondo yang berseragam putih itu.

"Ayo masuk! Tadi Ilwoo bilang dia nunggu di sini." Henry lalu menarik tangan Kyuhyun agar meninggalkan pintu masuk ruangan latihan itu.

"HYAAA!"

Bang!

Bang!

Bang!

Terdengar suara dentuman berkali-kali. Kyuhyun sempat terlonjak karena kaget.

Henry melepaskan genggamannya dari Kyuhyun. Ia melihat Ilwoo sedang duduk di bangku panjang yang ada di pinggir lapangan indoor itu.

"Mie basi!"

Kyuhyun masih bisa mendengar suara seruan Henry yang memang sedikit menggema di ruangan latihan ini. Tapi ia tidak begitu memerdulikan hal itu sekarang. Gerakan para taekwondoin itu terlalu memesona baginya.

"Hyaa!"

Seorang yeoja perperawakan macho maju dua langkah ke arah lawannya. Dengan gerakan menggertak, ia melancarkan eogol dolyo ke arah kepala lawannya.

Tap!

Tendangan yang jika mengena akan menimbulkan efek pusing itu ternyata meleset. Lawan si yeoja yang notabene-nya adalah namja, menghindar dan melancarkan backslight dolyo atau tendangan yang di lakukan dengan mudur dalam jarak setengah langkah dan mengayunkan kaki belakang.

Gotcha!

Tendangan itu masuk dan mengenai bagian perut si yeoja yang menggunakan body protector berwarna merah itu. Ia mengerang kesakitan sambil memegang bagian tubuhnya yang terasa mual itu. Walau menggunakan pelindung, tetap saja tendangan dari seorang pemegang sabuk merah taekwondo itu tidak bisa di bilang pelan.

Murid taekwondo yang rata-rata yeoja itu menutup mulut mereka karena kaget. Biasanya yeoja macho itu - Han Donghwa tidak pernah melakukan kesalahan sefatal itu. Atau mungkin karena lawannya kali ini adalah namja dengan tenaga prima yang menjadi lawannya.

"Donghwa noona? Gwenchanayo?" tanya si namja dengan body protector biru kepada Donghwa. Donghwa menggeleng.

"Sini biar kulihat!" tiba-tiba seorang namja dengan postur (kelewat) tinggi mengambil posisi setengah jongkok di samping tubuh Donghwa yang sedang terbaring di tengah lapangan. Donghwa menyeringai.

Kyuhyun diam memperhatikan namja yang sangat di kenalnya itu. Sedikit penasaran dengan apa yang akan Zhou Mi lakukan kepada Donghwa.

Ilwoo dan Henry nampaknya tidak begitu perduli. Mereka berdua sedang asik dalam dunianya sendiri.

.

"Ayo bangun! Lakukan gerakan jongkok-jingkat!" ucap Zhou Mi sambil membantu tubuh yeoja itu agar bangun dengan perlahan.

Kyuhyun terus memerhatikan Zhou Mi dari kejauhan. Ada rasa sakit di dadanya yang membuat dirinya ingin segera hilang dari ruangan itu. Tapi nalarnya yang masih waras itu mewajarkan tindakan Zhou Mi, 'bukankah itu mulia?'

Drrt!

Drrt!

Ponsel Kyuhyun bergetar singkat. Kyuhyun mengeluarkan ponselnya dari sakunya.

_From:_ _Jung Ilwoo_

_Tunggu aku di pertigaan jalan!_

Kyuhyun lalu melirik ke arah Ilwoo yang sekarang sedang bersenda gurau dengan Henry. Ia mendengus kesal. Dengan segala perasaan kesalnya, Kyuhyun melangkah keluar dari ruangan itu.

.

"Hahaha, Zhou Mi itu sok jagoan sekali!" ucap Ilwoo sambil melingkarkan tangannya di pundak Henry.

"Iya, tapi lepas tanganmu itu idiot!"

"Idiot dan tampan." tambah Ilwoo. "Oh iya, aku ada urusan. Aku pulang duluan ya?" tanya Ilwoo dengan raut biasa. Ia tidak mau Henry mencurigai suatu apa pun darinya.

"Mau kemana?" tanya Henry penasaran. Ini bukan kali pertama Ilwoo membatalkan janjinya. Pertama waktu orang tua Ilwoo datang, dan sekarang?

"Ahaha, kau pasti tak ingin mengetahuinya." Ilwoo menutupi kegugupannya dengan tertawa.

"Sesukamu sajalah, aku pulang sama Kyunnie dan gege saja," Henry lalu mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah pintu. "loh, Kyunnie kemana?"

Ilwoo menelan ludahnya kecut. "Mungkin ke toilet." jawab Ilwoo setengah gugup.

Henry menatap mata Ilwoo tajam.

"Apa?"

"kau tidak menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku 'kan Jung Ilwoo?" tanya Henry dengan mimik seram. Walau pipinya yang mochi itu masih terlihat menggemaskan.

"Tentu saja tidak, apa yang aku sembunyikan darimu? Kau tahu segalanya tentang diriku!" untuk seorang Ilwoo, merangkai kebohongan adalah hal sulit. Pernyiar radio mana pun pasti tidak akan dapat gaji jika tidak dapat mengendalikan suasana.

"Oh, baiklah." Henry memalingkan wajahnya ke arah Zhou Mi yang sepertinya telah mengatasi masalah Donghwa.

Ilwoo menangguk dan lalu berlari kecil ke arah pintu keluar. Mengajak Kyuhyun jalan dan secepatnya mengantarkannya pulang. Ilwoo tidak mau di ceramahi oleh ayahnya lagi.

.

.

.

"Ilwoo lama! Padahal kalau jalan kaki, aku sudah sampai rumah. Dasar bego! Mau jalan-jalan kemana lagi?" Kyuhyun menghentak-hentakkan kakinya jengkel. Ingin sekali ia memotong rambut keriting Ilwoo sampai botak.

Bruumm!

Tak lama, orang yang membuat Kyuhyun kesal setengah mati itu datang. Dengan mimik 'sok ganteng' yang membuat Kyuhyun mual melihatnya.

"Cepat naik!" perintah masih dengan mimik sok gantengnya.

Kyuhyun hanya mendengus kesal. Ia lalu mengambil helm yang Ilwoo berikan dan memakainya.

"Cepat pakai! Gayamu itu kemulai sekali, seperti yeoja saja kau ini."

"Diam kau! Main kartu saja tidak becus, kau bahkan kalah dengan adikmu sendiri, yeoja lagi. Kau fikir seberapa jantannya dirimu ILWOO?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan nada meledek.

"Wajahmu itu memerahkan, saat kepalamu di usap Zhou Mi? Apa itu seperti lelaki?" tanya Ilwoo telak.

"Ma-maksudmu? Aish, enak saj-"

"Sudahlah! Kau takkan menang berdebat denganku!" dan Ilwoo langsung menancap gasnya kencang. Kyuhyun mengeratkan pegangannya di pinggang Ilwoo.

.

Henry baru saja keluar bersama abangnya. Zhou Mi buru-buru minta diri saat Keadaan Donghwa sudah baikan, dan dengan tidak sabaran, Henry mengajak Zhou Mi pulang.

Saat sudah ada di depan gerbang sekolah, tepatnya di dekat pertigaan jalan, ia melihat seorang yang sangat di kenalnya tengah membonceng seorang lagi.

"Gege, itu Kyunnie bukan?" Henry tidak mau mempercayai matanya.

* * *

><p>To Be Continued<p>

* * *

><p>*Annyeong!<p>

Nina dateng bawa chapter sepuluh ^^

Setelah sekian lama ff ini gak di update. Euum... Chapter ini sengaja niat buat panjang, biar readerdul gak nimpukin Nina karena kelamaan update. Hehe,

Euum, minggu depan Nina bakal ikut kejuaraan. Jadi akhir-akhir ini latihannya di forsir banget sama sabem 'tercintah'. Kadang-kadang pulang latihan badan ini bener-bener udah gak bisa di gerakin apalagi buat itu-tuh, nunjuk-nunjuk ff. Tapi tetep Nina lanjutin kok! Jadi, minta doanya aja ya...

Otak ini udah mentok. Cuma mau bilang jeongmal kamsahamnida buat yang udah rvw chap. Kemarin, dan buat dukungan dan doanya. Bangkitin mood Nina buat nulis loo... Mian gak bisa bales rvw. Mau latihan lagi sekarang.

Ja Na~

Oh iya, boleh minta review lagi? *puppyeyesKyu


	11. Chapter 11

"_Ketika tersandung dan tak terjatuh."_

.

.

.

**Shadow Sky**

.

.

.

Semua nama di sini milik mereka sendiri. Namun cerita ini murni milik saya.

.

.

.

_Henry baru saja keluar bersama abangnya. Zhou Mi buru-buru minta diri saat Keadaan Donghwa sudah baikan, dan dengan tidak sabaran, Henry mengajak Zhou Mi pulang._

_Saat sudah ada di depan gerbang sekolah, tepatnya di dekat pertigaan jalan, ia melihat seorang yang sangat di kenalnya tengah membonceng seorang lagi._

_"Gege, itu Kyunnie bukan?" Henry tidak mau mempercayai matanya._

.

**[Chapter 11]**

.

Setitik bening meluncur bebas melalui pipi mochi Henry. Sakit sekali rasanya di bohongi oleh orang yang sangat di cintainya.

"Mochi? Kau kenapa?" tanya Zhou Mi sedikit panik karena Henry yang berdiri diam dengan aliran air mata yang membasahi pipinya.

Henry bisa mendengar nada cemas dari pertanyaan abang tersayangnya itu. Tapi tenggorokannya serasa tertutup. Hingga tak ada jawaban yang bisa di berikannya.

Henry sangat kecewa.

Biasanya dia akan berpura-pura tersenyum atau sekerdar memalingkan pandangannya. Namun kini, setelah ia yakin Ilwoo memang miliknya. Ada rasa kecewa yang menohok hatinya.

"Heh! Pipimu ada airnya tuh!" Zhou Mi tahu, kalau sudah seperti ini, tak ada lagi yang bisa ia lakukan untuk mengorek lebih jauh tentang air mata Henry. Jadi opsi terbodoh yang di pilihnya adalah, melawak. Walau jujur, Zhou Mi sendiri sadar kalau itu tidaklah lucu.

.

.

.

Sepeda motor berwarna putih dengan desain tangguh milik Ilwoo terus melaju membelah jalanan petang Seoul yang tidak terlalu ramai. Kermerlap lampu di bangunan-bangunan sebrang danau terlihat remang karena langit yang masih sedikit terlihat cahayanya.

Kyuhyun sudah bertanya kepada Ilwoo kenapa ia tak langsung mengantarnya pulang. Tadinya pria bersurai hitam seleher ini ingin mengamuk, tapi mendengar kata 'orang tua' ia langsung bungkam.

"Sudah sampai!"

Ilwoo memberhentikan motornya tepat di depan sebuah kafetaria dengan desain kebaratan yang terlihat modern dan minimalis.

"Kita ngapain kesini?" tanya Kyuhyun bingung.

"Lihat-lihat saja."

"Eh? Gak makan? Ini 'kan café?"

"Kau lapar?"

Kyuhyun berpikir sebentar."Tidak."

"Ya sudah kita lihat-lihat saja." jawab Ilwoo ringan. Ia lalu masuk ke dalam café di ikuti Kyuhyun yang berlari-lari kecil di belakangnya.

"Dasar bodoh, tidak lapar untuk apa mengajak ke tempat makan? Bodoh! Bodoh!" Kyuhyun menggerutu.

Kini mereka berdua sudah berada di tengah ruangan utama. Kyuhyun mengedarkan pandangannya ke arah sekeliling, ia memperhatikan banyak orang yang sedang duduk dan makan.

Saat itu Ilwoo berjalan ke depan meja bar kecil yang tersedia di ujung lain ruangan. Ia terlihat berbicara sesuatu dengan bartender wanita.

Tunggu!

Bartender wanita?

Bukan, bukan Karena bartender itu wanita, tapi karena wanita itu adalah...

"Amber?" Kyuhyun dapat melihat dengan jelas. Sang ketua kelas yang terkenal macho dan dingin. "Dia, jadi dia itu seorang bartender... Dan Ilwoo... Mengenalnya?" aneh. Amber itu tidak pintar berbicara. Kerjanya hanya menyindir orang dan belajar. Jadi, berbincang akrab, sangat akrab malah. Adalah hal yang sangat janggal.

Kyuhyun lalu mengambil langkahnya menuju ke meja bertender itu. Namun, baru sekitar tiga langkah ia berjalan, langkahnya kembali terhenti.

Lipgloss, mascara...

Glup!

Kyuhyun menelan ludahnya kecut. Yeoja itu, Amber... Memakai riasan!

Demi apa Kyuhyun ingin tertawa sekencang-kencangnya. Ia ingin berguling-guling dan menghabiskan stok tawanya untuk satu tahun ke depan dengan menertawai Amber! Bukannya Amber, tapi Amber yang memakai riasan.

"Kyuhyun! Sampai kapan kau mau berdiri diam di sana!" Ilwoo berseru kencang. Kyuhyun sedikit kaget. Tapi ia lalu berjalan pelan ke arah Ilwoo.

.

.

.

Zhou Mi menuangkan air putih ke dalam gelas beningnya hingga penuh. Setelah itu ia menenggak habis air di dalamnya dengan satu kali tarikan napas.

"Haaah, haaaah!"

setelah gelas itu kosong, Zhou Mi menarik napas sedalam-dalamnya. Lumayan, hari ini dia sudah bisa menarik napas sepanjang satu gelas besar air putih. Walau target yang di inginkannya adalah satu liter air.

Zhou Mi kembali menuang air ke dalam gelasnya. Namun, kali ini ia tidak langsung meminumnya. Pria penyuka game Mario bross ini membawa gelasnya berjalan pelan menuju kamar dengan pintu bercat putih yang sedikit terbuka.

Krieet!

Pintu putih itu berderit karena Zhou Mi mendorongnya. Masih dengan segelas air di tangannya, Zhou Mi berjalan pelan medekati seorang manusia berpipi mochi yang sedang duduk serius belajar di meja belajarnya.

"Heh! Sedang apa kau?" tanya Zhou Mi bodoh.

"Jangan ganggu aku! Aku sedang hiks... Sibuk belajar, pergi sana!" ucap Henry ketus.

Zhou Mi dapat melihat dengan jelas sungai air mata yang sedang mengalir di pipi tembem Henry.

"Begitu yah, menghayati sekali. Sampai-sampai bukunya basah..." kata Zhou Mi dengan nada meledek. Ia sebenarnya khawatir dengan Henry, tapi tetap saja gengsinya itu terlalu tinggi.

Henry bergeming. Ia memilih membaca (memandangi) bukunya sambil terus menagis sesungukan.

"Aku baru tahu kalau pelajaran matematika itu sangat mengharukan." Zhou Mi kembali mengomentari buku matematika yang di baca (di pandang) Henry dengan penuh linangan air mata.

Zhou Mi itu sangat khawatir dan ingin tahu ada apa dengan dia itu memang paling tidak bisa bersikap manis dan bertanya wajar seperti kakak-kakak pada umumnya. Seperti untuk bertanya _'apa kau sudah makan?'_ Bermenit-menit Zhou Mi merangkai kalimat sederhana itu, tapi yang keluar dari mulutnya malah _'kalau tidak lapar, ya jangan makan.'_

Seperti saat ini, Zhou Mi tahu ada yang salah dengan Henry, tapi lagi-lagi ia tidak bisa bersikap sewajarnya seorang kakak terhadap adik.

"Aku mau beli es krim ah," Zhou Mi mencoba memanas-manasi Henry. Tapi Henry tetap menangis. "Aku akan beli banyak-banyak. Dan tak boleh ada yang minta." ucap Zhou Mi santai. Ia menenggak air putih di tangannya perlahan.

"Gege suka sama Kyunnie ya?" tanya Henry dengan suaranya yang sumbang.

_Sprrrraaaash!_

Zhou Mi menyemburkan air dari mulutnya, tepat ke wajah Henry.

Zhou Mi kaget sendiri melihat hasil perbuatannya. Wajah henry yang memerah. Matanya yang sembab karena menangis. Dan yang paling parah, wajah Henry yang basah karena semburan naga air dari mulut Zhou Mi. Kalau di lihat-lihat, Henry sudah seperti kue mochi lempem saja.

"Hehe... Mian."

Henry mengelap mukanya dengan kaos baju Zhou Mi.

"Hei! Apa yang kau lakukan? Bajuku basah! Dasar sembarangan!" Zhou Mi menarik kaos bajunya yang juga sedang di tarik Henry.

"Hah! Dengar koala!" perintah Henry yang akhirnya selesai mengelap wajahnya dengan kaos baju Zhou Mi.

"Gege suka sama Kyunnie 'kan? Kusarankan gege mengaku saja!" kata Henry yang lalu mengambil gelas air putih dari tangan Zhou Mi, dan menenggaknya. "Sebelum kau menyesal!" lanjut Henry lalu meletakkan gelas kosong itu ke meja belajarnya.

"Menyesal kenapa?" tanya Zhou Mi sedikit penasaran.

"Menyesal jika tidak megikuti saranku." Henry lalu berjalan keluar kamarnya. Meninggalkan Zhou Mi yang sedang di landa kebingungan.

.

.

.

"Amber ini teman baikku dari kecil. Kami bahkan pernah mandi bersama, waktu masih kecil tentunya..." kata Ilwoo sambil memperkenalkan Amber kepada Kyuhyun. "Kau tahu seberapa beruntungnya aku berteman dengan gadis cantik ini? Semua pria iri melihatku, mereka pikir kita adalah pasangan yang serasi." ucap Ilwoo lengkap dengan kekehan khasnya.

"Aaah begitu ya?" Kyuhyun tersenyum maklum. "Nanti kuceritakan pada Henry..." senyum maklum yang sarat akan maksud.

"Eh, jangan!"

"Ehm." Wanita (yang sekarang) cantik berdehem menginterupsi obrolan Kyuhyun dan Ilwoo. "Jadi, kau mau pesan apa?" tanya Amber dengan wajah manis namun terlihat sadis bagi Kyuhyun.

"Ice cendol."

"Ha? Minuman apa itu?" tanya Ilwoo dengan raut bingung.

"Sudah kuduga ini café bobrok, Ice cendol saja tidak ada." cibir Kyuhyun yang sebenarnya lebih mengarah kepada Amber. Biar bagaimana pun, ia masih kesal dengan sikap Amber kepadanya di kelas tadi.

"Bobrok?" ulang Amber dengan nada dingin. Matanya mengintimidasi mata Kyuhyun

"Ahahaha, anak ini memang suka bercanda. Buatkan aku scocht double ya?" ucap Ilwoo sambil menuntup mulut Kyuhyun dengan kedua tangannya.

"Oh baiklah."

Kyuhyun memukuli lengan Ilwoo agar terlepas dari mulutnya. Karena cengkramannya terlalu kuat, Kyuhyun memilih untuk menggigitnya.

"Aduduh!"

"Aku mau pulang!" ucap Kyuhyun dan langsung bangkit dari kursi tempatnya duduk dan berjalan keluar café .

Ilwoo mendesah pelan. Ia lalu meletakan beberapa lembar uang dan berlari menyusul Kyuhyun.

Tak!

Amber meletakan gelas scocth double pesanan Ilwoo di meja. Ia lalu menatap sinis ke arah pintu yang baru saja di lewati Kyuhyun dan Ilwoo.

"Ilwoo itu hanya milikku!" ucapnya kesal. Tangannya mengepal menahan amarah yang sudah meletup-letup itu.

.

.

.

"Jung Ilwoo itu lama sekali sih!"

"Sabarlah. Bukankah bagus? Mereka menghabiskan waktu lebih banyak bersama."

"Kalian berdua ini, ingat umur!" ucap istri Tn. Cho yang di amini oleh istri Tn. Jung.

"Bukan begitu. Tapi kami sangat bersemangat dengan perjodohan ini. Benar 'kan Seunggook?" tanya appa Jung sambil melempar pandangannya pada Appa Kyuhyun.

"Hhh! Tapi kau harus lihat, apakah mereka berdua mau di jodohkan! Kalau tidak, pertunangan ini harus batal!" ucap Ny. Cho sambil menatap tajam suaminya.

"Ya... Itu bisa di bicarakan nantilah...!" Tn. Jung terkikik bersama teman satu pikirannya.

Melihat kelakuan suami-suami mereka, Jangmyeon dan Dabin hanya melempar deathglare yang sama sekali tidak di rasakan oleh suami mereka.

"Kau tahu, sekarang Kyuhyun berubah, ia sering bersikap sok dewasa." Ny. Cho berbisik kepada Ny. Jung.

"Benarkah? Kenapa?"

"Molla, dan yang membuatku sebal. Suamiku itu tidak mau mengerti keadaan Kyuhyun."

"Begitu ya? Tak jauh berbeda dengan suamiku ternyata." mereka berdua terus berbisik ala ibu-ibu sampai suara bel rumah menginterupsinya.

Ting-Tong!

Ting-Tong!

"Umma! Appa! Noona! Aku pulaaang!"

Terdengar jelas suara Kyuhyun yang sedang berteriak-teriak di depan pintu. Para orang tua tambah riuh saja membicarakan kedua manusia yang baru saja datang.

Kyuhyun berjalan pelan ka arah tangga. Di belakangnya ada Ilwoo yang sedang memasang senyum canggung kepada para orang tua.

_Tunggu!_

_Para orang tua?_

"Umma? Appa?"

Ilwoo terkaget-kaget melihat kedua orang tuanya yang sedang duduk tenang di sofa ruang tamu. Terkhusus untuk ayahnya yang sedang memasang tampang yang... Menyebalkan.

"Jung Ilwoo, kau tidak berniat memberi salam huh?" tanya appa Jung dengan senyuman yang membuat Ilwoo ingin segera pulang ke rumah melihatnya.

"I-iya, selamat malam." Ilwoo membungkuk canggung di hadapan dua pasang orang tua di hadapannya.

Tn. Cho memandang Ilwoo takjub. Ia melihat senyum Ilwoo yang begitu sopan dan ramah. Bentuk tubuhnya yang tinggi dan proposional. Sangat cocok untuk menjadi 'guardian' bagi Kyuhyun.

Tak jauh berbeda dengan suaminya. Umma Kyuhyun juga terkagum melihat calon (sebenarnya masih belum sudi) suami anaknya. Sebenarnya masalah gender tidak terlalu jadi soal untuknya, namun ia **benar-benar **mendambakan seorang cucu yang manis dan lucu. Tidak mungkin 'kan ia mengharapkannya dari Kyuhyun?

"Ah, Jung Ilwoo, kau ini sopan sekali ya? Kemari, duduk di sini!" kata Tn. Cho sambil menepuk bantalan sofa yang empuk dan nyaman di sampingnya.

"N-ne." dengan gerakan canggung Ilwoo mengambil posisi duduk di samping calon mertuanya.

"Bagaimana kencanmu hari ini? Pasti menyebalkan ya? Kyuhyun itu memang sangat manja." Tn. Cho mulai membuka pembicaraan terhadap calon menantu yang sudah sangat ia dambakan itu.

"A-apa? Ma-maksudku iya, itu maksudku..."

"Rileks saja, aku tak akan menggig-"

"Seunggook! Hentikan lawakanmu itu, tidak lucu sama sekali." Ny. Cho bergumam kesal. Sudah seperti suaminya saja yang ingin menikah dengan Ilwoo, bukan Kyuhyun.

"Arraseo! Oh iya, kemana Kyu? Cepat panggil dia!" ia mencari sosok Kyuhyun. "Sikapnya itu tidak sopan sekali." Tn. Cho bergumam sendiri.

Tidak perlu di suruh. Kyuhyun sudah turun sendiri, ia juga sudah menggganti baju sekolahnya dengan baju rumah yang terlihat lebih santai. Dengan wajah mantap ia berjalan ke arah ruang tamu.

_"Aku harus bisa membatalkannya sekarang juga."_ Kyuhyun memberi semangat pada dirinya sendiri. Di tangannya terselip sebuah amplop putih pemberian guru konseling tadi pagi, sebagai imbalan dari membuat hampir satu kelasnya kesal.

Ya, sehabis mendapat ulangan dadakan dari Eunmi-soengsaenim. Teman-teman sekelas Kyuhyun kembali merusuh dan bertanya ini dan itu. Hal itu membuat Kuping Kyuhyun panas dan membuatnya terpaksa mengamuk dan membanting perabot kelas agar teman-temannya bungkam alias diam dan tidak mepermasalahkan tentang selebaran yang di tempel di mading.

Kyuhyun mengambil duduk tepat di samping umma-nya. Ia lalu menyerahkan amplop putih itu kepada ayahnya.

"Ini surat panggilan orang tua ke sekolah. Besok appa dan umma harus ke sekolah."

"Mwoya? Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Tn. Cho dengan wajah yang penasaran.

"Besok appa akan tahu."

Melihat amplop putih. Ilwoo jadi teringat dengan surat panggilan yang juga di dapat dari guru konseling. Ilwoo memang tidak ikut merusuh, tapi namanya ada di kertas selebaran yang merupakan inti dari keributan di kelas Kyuhyun. Jadi dia juga dapat satu 'hadiah kasih sayang' dari bagian konseling.

"Oh iya, appa dan umma juga dapat kok." Ilwoo mengedipkan matanya sambil merogoh tasnya. "Ini." ia tersenyum jahil

"Eh? Kalian berdua ini kenapa sih?"

"Bukan hanya kami berdua, Zhou Mi-ge dan Henly juga dapat kok, hehehe..." Kyuhyun terkekeh sambil memandang Ilwoo jahil dan Ilwoo membalasnya dengan senyuman tak kalah jahil.

.

.

.

"Bagaimana? mama dan baba bisa datang 'kan?"

"Ya, kami naik pesawat malam."

"Ya sudah, nanti aku sama gege jemput ke bandara ya?"

"Tidak ada mobil 'kan? Mama dan baba naik taksi saja. Tidak apa." ucap mama Henry sambil sedikit berteriak. Suara di sana terdengar bising. "Sudah ku bilang seharusnya kita memberikan mereka mobil suamiku!" Henry dapat mendengar mamanya sedang mengomeli ayahnya. "Ya sudah ya sayang, pesawat sudah mau take off, umma harus mematikan ponsel. Bye!"

cklik!

"Bagaimana?" tanya Zhou Mi pada adiknya yang baru saja selesai menelpon kedua orang tuanya.

"Ya, mereka akan datang. Mungkin pagi baru sampai." ucap Henry senang, walau dalam rangka memenuhi panggilan sekolah, tetap saja mereka senang karena akan bertemu dengan orang tua yang sangat mereka rindukan.

"Tidak pakai nangis lagi 'kan?"

"Aniyo, aku masih mau ngelanjutin nangisnya."

"Dasar mochi!"

.

.

.

Setelah acara kumpul-kumpul hangat di ruang tamu. Dua keluarga di kediaman Cho itu mulai beranjak ke meja makan. Jam makan malam sudah lumayan telat, mengingat sekarang sudah pukul delapan malam. Namun karena menunggu dua bocah—Kyuhyun & Ilwoo—acara makan malam baru di mulai sekarang.

"Hei Seunggok! Kemana si manis Ahra? Aku tidak melihatnya dari tadi." tanya Tn. Jung bingung.

"Sebentar lagi mungkin, dia sangat serius dengan kuliahnya. Dia bilang setelah lulus strata satu nanti, ia akan melanjutkannya di Harvard." jawab Tn. Cho dengan senyum bangga.

"Omona, pasti dia itu pandai sekali ya? Dan visinya sangat cemerlang. Aku harap kedua anakku juga seperti itu."

"Bukankah Jung Ilwoo sangat cemerlang di sekolahnya? Ia masuk kelas unggulan bukan?"

"Ne, Jinhi juga masuk kelas unggulan. Aku merasa jerih payahku selama ini sangat di hargai oleh mereka."

Ting-Tong!

Ting-Tong!

Semua yang ada di meja makan itu mendengar suara bel rumah. Dan yang paling sigap saat itu adalah Kyuhyun. Namja manis ini buru-buru berlari dari meja makan dan berlari menuju pintu rumahnya.

"Hahaha, itu pasti Ahra..." Tn. Cho tertawa keras. Mungkin dia lupa dengan makanan di hadapannya.

"Oh, sudah pulang ya? Aku tak sabar melihatnya." akhirnya Ny. Jung bersuara. Dari dulu juga, sebenarnya ia mendambakan Ahra menjadi menantunya bersama Ilwoo. Bukan malah seperti ini.

"Aku pulang, eh?"

"Kemari nak! Beri salam pada Ajhussi dan Ajhuma!" perintah Tn. Cho yang langsung di turuti oleh Ahra.

"Selamat malam. Ajhussi, ajhuma." sapa Ahra sambil membungkukkan badanya sopan. Berbeda sekali dengan Kyuhyun yang asal melengos masuk ke kamarnya tadi sore.

Kedua orang tua Jung Ilwoo menatap Ahra takjub. Bagaimana tidak, kakak dari Cho Kyuhyun ini memiliki wajah yang begitu manis dan jangan lupakan gesture anggun miliknya. Sungguh tipe menantu idaman.

"A..."

"Jangan bilang kau akan menjodohkannya dengan Jinhi. Ini saja sudah cukup tak masuk akal Jung Gisoo!" sela Ny. Jung saat suaminya baru saja membuka mulutnya untuk mengucapkan kalimat entah apa.

"Bukan begitu, aku hanya ingin memberinya salam saja. Kau ini," racau Tn. Jung tidak terima. Padahal sebenarnya ia ingin bilang kalau Ahra itu sangat cocok dengan Ilwoo.

"Baguslah,"

"Hahaha, bisa saja 'kan? Tidak ada yang tidak mungkin Nyonya Jung." tawa membahana Tn. Cho memenuhi seluruh ruangan itu. Hatinya sangat bahagia hari ini.

"Mwo? Yang benar saja appa!" Ahra berseru tidak terima.

"Seunggook!" Ny. Cho memelototi suaminya.

"Huh... Kau lihat itu Ilwoo, appaku sudah tidak waras..." Kyuhyun berbisik-bisik pada Ilwoo yang sedari tadi hanya memfokuskan dirinya pada makanan. Ia lapar sekali, dan bau masakan Ny. Cho itu sangat enak.

.

.

.

.

.

Pagi hari yang begitu cerah. Hawanya nyaman dan sejuk, musim dingin pun sudah berpamitan. Hari yang begitu menyenangkan jika saja tidak punya masalah (yang tadinya) sepele.

"Permisi Youngwoon songsaeng. Ini umma dan appa-ku" ucap Kyuhyun yang baru saja masuk ke ruangan konseling di sekolahnya.

"Ne, silahkan duduk." Kim Youngwoon (guru BK) mempersilahkan orang tua Kyuhyun duduk di sofa.

"Kim Youngwoon imnida." guru berbadan kekar itu memperkenalkan dirinya. "Bagaimana kabar anda?" tanya guru BK itu basa-basi. Ia masih menunggu dua pasang orang tua lagi.

"Uhm, baik." jawab Tn. Cho tidak sabar. "Begini, ada masalah apa dengan Kyuhyun Youngwoon-ssi?"

"Sedikit masalah, kita harus menunggu dua orang tua yang lain lebih dulu, agar masalahnya cepat selesai."

Tok! Tok!

"Permisi."

Setelahnya masuk tiga orang—lalu empat orang lain ke dalam ruangan itu. Guru BK itu mempersilahkan mereka duduk.

"Baiklah, semuanya sudah kumpul." ucap Youngwoon membuka pembicaraan antara ia dan ketiga keluarga yang sedang menatapnya penasaran.

Kyuhyun dan Ilwoo saling melempar pandangan. Ia berharap dengan hal ini, orang tua mereka dapat berpikir ulang tentang perjodohan itu.

Sedangkan para orang tua yang lain saling mencuri pandang. Mereka ingin tahu dengan orang yang orang tua yang anaknya ikut terlibat dengan masalah yang sama dengan anak mereka masing-masing.

"Ini."

Tanpa banyak berkata-kata. Youngwoon menyerahkan selebaran kertas kepada para orang tua masing-masing satu. Sedangkan Kyuhyun, Zhou Mi, Henry dan Ilwoo menatap orang tua mereka dengan pandangan cemas.

"Apa maksudnya ini?" tanya Tn. Cho dengan wajah yang Kyuhyun sendiri merinding melihatnya.

.

.

.

**[TBC]**

* * *

><p>*Huh,<p>

Anyeong.

Mian ya updatenya lama. Kemaren Nina baru aja selesai kejuaraan dan Nina juga lupa kalo ternyata sehari setelahnya Nina UTS. Belom lagi Nina bikin epep request-an dulu.

Chap depan Nina usahain kilat, lagi pula Nina lagi nikmatin liburan sementara kaka kelas pada UN *Nyahaha...

bagi kelas tiga itu kutukan tapi bagi Nina itu liburan. Ada yang kelas tiga?

Oh iya, makasih buat semangatnya kemarin. Walau cuma juara tiga alias dapet perunggu. Tapi ya, Mei nanti Nina bakal bales dengan medali emas*Jadicurcol

Ada yang nonton SuShow? Kalo ada Mimi-ge ama Mochi, boleh nitip sellca-nya gak? Nina gamang karena gak kebagian tiket.

* * *

><p>Nina bales review yaaa:<p>

Karin Eonni: iyaya*garukkepalaIlwoo, Zhou Mi 'kan emang gak peka #alasangagal#. Hehhe, aku ikut kejuaraan Taekwondo unnie, dan Alhamdulillah menang (dapet perunggu sih) gomawo buat support-nya unnie ^^

Kim Min Hae: eh, namanya ganti? Tapi aku tetep panggil Kimchi ya, wkwkwk. Masih kasian?

Fitri MY: seneng Kyu menderita. SAMA, wkwkwk, ya, pada minta Kyu yang polos balik lagi sih, jadi Nina balikin deh, hehe. Mian nih nunggunya lama. ^^b

Netani: Donghwa itu namkor Nina loooh, kalo di golok nanti gak ada yang ngelanjutin ini cerita, wkwkwk. Enggak, aku udah beli gamsil kok ^^. Wonkyu-nya mungkin hari kamis ya.. Kyumin, tunggu jiwa Kyumin shipper aku bangkit lagi okay?

RyeoViieKyuu: ya, selain mikirin jalan cerita, aku juga mikirin mimik muka yang baca. Chapter 10 kemaren aku lagi pengen yang baca senyum, jadi banyak humornya deh. ^^ Donghwa jangan di lempar kejurang, nanti gak ada yang lanjutin ini cerita unni, hehehe,*ngakujugadeh. Makasih semangatnya yah!

Kyuminjoong: Kejuaraan taekwondo ^^. Seandainya aja bisa, aku kirimin deh… semoga chap ini gak gregetan yaa…

Cyan Kyuhnyun: nyaah review lagi ya!

Enno KimLeeQMi jadian: Ini Qmi&Ilry bukan ya?, hehehe…

Nah, sekian balasan reviewnya ya… review lagi ya?

Ja Na~


End file.
